Naoya x Akira - A Hidoku Shinaide Story
by MissKittyCheshire
Summary: Maya's dad didn't react well at all when he heard that his son was dating another man. How will he react when he learns that his favorite nephew Akira is dating one as well? A story about Naoya & Akira from Hidoku Shinaide.
1. Chapter 1 (08-27 00:43:00)

**Hello Lovelies!~ I'm glad that you decided to click on this story and give it a look! If you love Naoya and Akira, then you're in the right place!**

 **I do love Maya, but Naoya is my ultimate seme- (next to Asami of course .) and there's nothing I love better than having a hot, can-get-anyone-I-want, playboy type seme that's head over heels for their gorgeous, stubborn, tsundere lover! 3**

 **(Which is why Finder and Hidoku Shinaide are two of my ultimate favorite BL Mangas _)**

 **Anywho, without further ado~ Naoya x Akira!**

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

"Why is it that we had to go out on this miserable day again?"

A sullen looking silvernette scowled- hands deep in the pockets of his coat to try and maintain some sort of heat on the cold day.

He glanced up at the cloudy gray sky and then at the damp pavement beneath his feet. It was one of those damp and dreary sort of days in Autumn that made everything seem gray and lackluster.

Not to mention that it was freezing cold out.

Despite the overall depressing state of the weather though, the tall, dark haired male who walked closely next to him showed no dampening of his mood due to the dreary weather.

In fact, his mood seemed rather cheery overall- a fact that did nothing but annoy his younger sliver haired companion.

Akira continued to scowl at the sky- as if by glaring at it that it might apologize for having been responsible for his foul mood. Naoya smirked at his lover's attitude, taking one hand out of his own pocket and looping it through Akira's arm- pulling him closer to his side and linking their arms before returning the hand to the warmth of his pocket again.

"You know very well why we're out here." Naoya responded back, pulling gently on his lover's arm intertwined with his own to navigate him around a corner and down the next street.

"Today is my birthday- " He continued, knowing full well that Akira was merely venting his annoyance by asking the question, but answering him none the less. " -and you said that your present to me was to do whatever I wanted for the entire day."

Naoya had to stifle a chuckle as the frown on Akira's face deepened further, no doubt he was recalling the promise he had made just yesterday...

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

"What do you mean your birthday is tomorrow?" Akira asked incredulously, looking up from his book at the offhanded comment casually uttered by his lover.

Naoya was reclined next to him on the couch in his apartment, enjoying the time spent on their lazy Saturday cuddling together. Upon hearing Akira's voice, he looked up from his own book to give a curious look to his partner.

"Just what I said; my birthday is tomorrow, and I thought it would be nice to spend the day together. So make sure you don't have any plans." He replied simply, turning back to peruse his book again.

Akira sat up and moved away from Naoya, leaning forwards to put his book down on the coffee table in front of him. He looked back at the dark haired male to find that he didn't seem to have any problem with the way he had dropped the bombshell on him- still reclined lazily against the couch cushions and scanning his book.

After several moments of missing the body heat of his younger companion, Naoya reached out his unoccupied hand and groped the air next to him to try and pull Akira back over to him- eyes still glued to the page of his book.

Akira huffed at his lover's unconcerning attitude and moved further out of his reach, turning to sit sideways on the couch to face the dark haired male.

"And _WHY_ \- " Akira stressed, crossing his arms over his chest in irritation. " -did you just decide to tell me this _NOW_?"

Naoya looked up from his book again, hearing the dangerous lilt in the tone of his lover's voice. He decided that it would be best to give his full attention to the younger male before things got out of hand, so he finally placed his own book on the coffee table and turned to face his partner.

"Well, it's not like we ever talk about mundane things like that. And besides- I didn't think it was necessary to tell you weeks ahead of time and have you agonize over what to get me." He replied with a confident smirk, realizing he had succeeded in calling out the real reason why his lover was upset over not being notified ahead of time when Akira blushed and huffed in irritation.

"Well you still could've told me! You got me a present for my birthday!" The silver hair male protested, glaring at the leering grin that was pasted on his lover's face.

"Oh come Akira, you should know by now that you're the only thing I want." Naoya purred, leaning forwards and easily pulling Akira towards him.

Akira would not be moved so easily and struggled as Naoya situated him sideways in his lap before wrapping his strong arms around the younger male's slender waist.

Akira continued to struggle, but as usual his lover had a strong grip and succeeded in holding him hostage in his lap. Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to escape his confines, Akira eventually settled for crossing his arms and turning his head away from his lover with a pout- still upset and not wanting to let Naoya off the hook so easily.

Naoya snickered slightly at his lover's childish antics. He knew that he would have to do something to placate the pouting Akira, so he leaned forwards and gently nuzzled his nose against the silvernette's cheek before lightly kissing it.

Akira huffed and tried to appear unaffected by his lover's advances, but Naoya knew him better. The older male continued to place a trail of light butterfly kisses around the silvernette's jawline, pausing to nibble at his ear.

"If it really means that much to you, then your present to me can be to agree to do whatever I want for all of tomorrow." He whispered silkily, keeping up his playful administrations of nuzzling and planting light kisses around Akira's ear and down his neck.

Akira furrowed his brows and tried to think of the pros and cons of what it was that his lover was trying to get him to agree to- the attention that his neck was receiving was making it hard to think.

Naoya smirked as Akira remained silent and unconsciously lulled his head backwards, exposing more of his neck to be pampered. He wasn't giving an answer, so Naoya started to suck on the lovely strip of flesh bared before him- eliciting a groan from it's owner as he lightly bit down to darken the love bite he was making.

"Can I take that as a yes?" He murmured, finally releasing his lips from his lover's neck after placing one final peck on the bruise he made.

Attention from his neck finally gone, Akira realized the seducing tone that his lover was using. Naoya had something planned, which meant there was a good chance that the silvernette wasn't going to like whatever it was.

Akira finally regained his senses and shook his head stubbornly, resuming his earlier efforts to escape the confines of Naoya's arms.

"Absolutely not. You'll definitely abuse that power." Akira's declared hotly, continuing to squirm until he had turned himself in his lover's lap so that they were now sitting chest to back. Naoya kept a firm hold on Akira's waist and smirked from behind his lover's back as an idea came to mind.

He knew just how to get Akira to concede, he just needed to do a little acting.

Placing a carefully crafted frown on his face, Naoya suddenly gave an award-winning dejected sigh and slumped forwards against Akira's back, releasing his arms from their firm hold around the silvernette's waist in the process.

Akira, seeming surprised at the older male's sudden change of demeanor, shifted around to see a seemingly crestfallen looking Naoya resting his head against Akira's back.

"W-what's with that expression Naoya-san?" Akira asked, slightly perturbed at seeing his lover so dejected.

Naoya willed himself to keep from smirking, and confessed in an equally dejected sounding voice.

"Well...I was just really looking forwards to being able to spend my whole birthday being all lovey-dovey with my Akira."

Another well-practiced sigh.

"But...if you really don't want to..."

Naoya moved to lift Akira off his lap and stand up, but Akira quickly turned all the way around until he was facing his lover, placing both his hands on Naoya's shoulders to keep him from moving.

Naoya gave him a quizzical look, but was internally cheering that his plan was working.

Akira turned his head to the side and bit his lip, a guilt ridden expression on his face. The older male started to feel a little bad, not intending to make his lover feel so guilty, but snapped back to attention when Akira began to speak.

"I'm sorry...I didn't..mean for it to sound like I didn't want to spend time with you..." he started, head bowed and not looking at Naoya.

"I was just upset...It's your birthday... and if that's what you really want for your birthday...and it'll make you happy...I- " he let out a small sigh and raised his head to meet Naoya's eyes.

"I'll do whatever you want to do for your birthday tomorrow." He finished, a small blush creeping across his cheeks as he quickly looked down again to escape his lover's stare.

Naoya smirked and hugged the blushing Akira tighter to his chest.

"Really? You promise?" Naoya asked genuinely, looking down at Akira who still had his face buried in his lover's chest.

Akira simply nodded against his lover's chest and Naoya internally cheered at the promise of what was to come...

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

"I knew that you'd have something planned. Of course we couldn't just stay home and cuddle while we watch a movie or something." The younger male muttered sourly, mostly to himself.

It wasn't that he was in a bad mood because he was spending the entire day with Naoya- he really did want to be with him, especially since today was his birthday.

It was just knowing that his lover was definitely going to use his birthday promise against him which made it impossible for him to try and be in a good mood.

Just picturing what the dark haired male had in mind for their day out made Akira's lips purse into a frown.

Naoya however, continued to smile despite his lover's bad attitude, looking around at the shops along the street that they were walking.

"Well as fun as that does sound, we hardly ever get out of my apartment-"

Naoya stopped to peer inside a shop window, then pulled open the door and ushered Akira inside with him.

" -so I decided that today we would go around town on a date all day long." He finished, guiding Akira through the front of the store.

Akira said nothing as he walked along side Naoya, peering around and noting that it seemed his lover had taken them to a shop that carried mostly coats. Being that they were in the cool season of autumn, most of the coats displayed were warm wool trench coats.

As they walked a bit further, they finally reached the back of the shop where an employee took sight of them and stepped forwards to greet them.

Akira, suddenly self conscience of the manager seeing the two of them so close together with their arms intertwined, went to unlink Naoya's arm from his own, but Naoya's other hand came down on his gently to stop him. Akira gave him a worried look, but Naoya returned it with a smile, assuring him.

"Welcome to our store! How may we be of assistance today?" The manager greeted with a bow, looking between the two of them.

Akira grew nervous under the manager's stare and again made to move away from Naoya, but his lover kept their arms firmly entwined and returned the manager's greeting.

"Hello. We were just browsing, thank you." He replied cooly, turning his head around to scan the shop.

The manager nodded in return, retreating behind the counter. "Very well! Please, take your time looking! If you need any help I'll send someone to assist you."

Naoya nodded and guided Akira back towards a rack of coats, finally untangling their arms from each other so that they could freely browse through the coats. Akira disinterestedly pushed through the rack of coats, stopping now and then to observe a different colored one.

"Looking for anything particular?" he asked his lover, watching Naoya run his fingers over the wool coats.

Naoya stepped back from the rack and scrutinized it again.

"You pick one for me." He finally decided, nodding his head in approval at his own decision. Akira tilted his head to the side in surprise.

"Really?" He asked worriedly, watching as Naoya sat down on a bench by the rack- crossing his legs and leaning forward to place his chin in his hand.

" 'Course!" Naoya replied with an easy smile.

Akira ran his fingers over the coats on the rack, pushing them aside one by one as he scrutinized them for his lover. Naoya remained silent, watching Akira sort through the coats until he finally pulled one off the rack.

"Uh, how 'bout this?" He asked finally, determining it to be a worthy match for his partner.

Naoya removed the old coat that he was wearing and set it down next to him on the bench as he stood up and Akira removed the coat from the hanger.

"Mmmm." Naoya hummed it appreciation at the color and style that Akira had picked.

It was a long, warm looking wool coat in a classy dark navy blue color- which, Akira believed, would match his lover's gorgeous blue eyes perfectly. Not that he'd ever say that out loud though…

"Here, put it on me?" Said lover stated more than asked, turning around and holding out his arms.

Akira rolled his eyes slightly at the demand, but did what asked none the less. He held the coat up and helped Naoya slip his arms through the sleeves, nodding as he considered the fit.

"I like it, what do you think?" Naoya asked, taking in his reflection in a nearby mirror.

Akira tilted his head to the side and appraised the coat on his lover, finally nodding his consent. "Mhm, I like it."

Naoya removed the coat and replaced it on the hanger before draping it over his arm.

"And now for you." He stated, moving over to a different rack- obviously intent on getting his lover a coat as well.

"Wait, why do I need one?" Akira protested, not on board with having his lover buy him a coat when there was no need for him to get a new one.

"Because- " Naoya momentarily stopped pushing coats around the rack to flash a smirk at his lover. "It's my birthday and that's what I want to do."

Akira huffed in annoyance and stalked to the other side of the store to look at a different rack. Naoya watched Akira retreat to the other side of the store with a small chuckle, immersing himself once again at looking through the rack of different coats, intent on finding one suitable for his lover.

Akira idly looked through another rack, still not completely interested in the coats.

"Can I help you find something?" A smooth voice suddenly asked from behind his shoulder.

Akira started and quickly turned around to see a tall man with choppy black hair and smooth features, wearing one of the store's aprons.

"Oh, uh I think I'm fine..." Akira trailed off, looking for a name tag on the man's apron.

"Kagami Kozume." The man supplied with a bright smile. Akira smiled slightly back with a nod of his head.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Kagami-kun."

The silvernette turned back around to continue looking through the racks, idly glancing above the rack to try and catch sight of where his partner was on the other side of the store.

While Akira continued to browse, the man- Kagami, smirked and stared openly at the back of Akira's slender figure, biting his lip in appreciation. Though it seemed that the pretty silvernette had come in with another man- his partner from the looks of how close they seemed to be, Kagami couldn't help but want to test the waters around him and see how receptive he was.

"Oh, but I could help you find the perfect coat!" Kagami offered after a moment, waiting until Akira had turned to face him to continue. "Why, you need a coat with a special cut to be able to show off such a stunning figure." He purred, reaching forwards to brush a hand down Akira's waist.

Before Akira could even respond, he suddenly saw a hand come from behind Kagami- grabbing the hand that was touching his waist, and yanking it backwards to cause it's owner to fall painfully to the floor. The owner of the arm- Naoya, suddenly stalked angrily closer to Akira and watched Kagami lay sprawled on the ground, dazed and looking around to see who had caused him to topple over.

"Urg, you bastard.." Kagami groaned, glaring daggers up at Naoya as he sat up. Akira finally came to his senses and darted forward, grabbing Naoya's arm as he moved to punch the employee. "Naoya-san, please stop."

At the sound of the commotion, the manager ran over- wide eyed and trying to figure out what happened. He looked around wildly upon seeing the scene unfolding before him, and quickly helped his employee to his feet as he looked back and forth between the men.

"Will somebody please tell me what happened?" he asked exasperatedly, wondering why his employee was sprawled on the ground and why his customer looked like he was about to kill somebody.

Naoya furiously snaked an arm around Akira's waist and pulled him firmly against his side.

"Your employee was harassing my lover." He stated in a deathly cold and calm voice. "Last I checked it wasn't policy for an employee of such a refined establishment to grope their customers." He continued, unintentionally tightening his grip on Akira's waist further as he narrowed his eyes at the manager.

The manager looked horrified and quickly dismissed his employee to the back of the store. "Of course not sir! Absolutely not! Kagami, to my office now! A thousand apologies sir, I assure you that employee will be taken care of!" The manager bowed furiously, continuing to apologize.

Naoya remained silent, still keeping a firm grip around Akira. Akira breathed in a shaky breath as Kagami walked by, glaring up at Naoya briefly before retreating to the back of the store.

"As a token of apology your coats are free of charge!" The manager babbled, trying desperately to fix the situation his employee caused. Naoya considered the offer, his temper treading a thin line.

"Alright, these two." He finally replied, extending the arm that wasn't around Akira to hand the manager the long blue coat that Akira had picked for him, along with another peach colored one which Akira assumed had been picked for himself.

The manager quickly cut the tags off of the two coats, neatly folding them before placing them in a gift bag. He lifted the bag and extended it over the counter to Naoya with another deep bow.

"I cannot apologize enough for what happened today sirs! I can assure you that nothing like this will ever happen again!"

Naoya grabbed the bag from the manager's outstretched hands and nodded curtly before turning on his heel and stalking out the door, still guiding Akira firmly by the waist.

The couple exited the shop and resumed walking down the street, silence stretching between the two of them. Akira could tell that his lover was still seething, but didn't know what to do to change his mood. After another minute of silence stretching between them, Akira knew he had to say something.

"Look, Naoya-san I- "

"Let's stop here for a minute." Naoya interjected, guiding them over to a park bench. Akira bit his lip and nodded, sitting down on the bench when Naoya ushered him to. Naoya reached inside the bag and pulled out the peach colored coat that Akira had seen him hand to the manager along with his own.

"Here, try it on. I wanna see how it looks." Naoya replied, not seeming to carry any anger in his voice.

Rather calm for what happened. Akira thought to himself worriedly.

Akira did as we was told and slipped off his old coat before turning and slipping into the outstretched sleeves of the peach coat that Naoya held for him. Akira turned around as Naoya leaned forward and did the buttons of the coat, then tied the belt around his waist.

The older male's hands lingered around the slivernette's waist as he took in the appearance of how the younger looked in the new coat. At the thought of another man other than himself touching his precious lover, a surge of jealousy and a desire to monopolize filled him and he quickly pulled Akira into his arms.

Akira was momentarily stunned by the sudden force that he was pulled into a hug, but he soon wrapped his own arms around Naoya's waist as they hugged in silence for a moment.

"I love you." Naoya suddenly murmured into Akira's shoulder, leaning back to brush his silver bangs out of the way before leaning forward again to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Akira blushed and looked down, feeling conflicted about Naoya's actions now compared to how they were moments ago at the shop.

"Naoya-san, I really am sorry!" Akira suddenly blurted out, placing his hands on his face. Naoya's expression waxed confused.

"...What...are you sorry for?" He asked confusedly, placing a finger under Akira's chin to tilt it up. Naoya's eyes met Akira's, but the younger quickly squeezed them shut and shook his head.

"I just...we haven't even done anything for your birthday yet! And I was being cold to you earlier...and I've been doing nothing but complain...And then I made you upset at the shop, and- " Akira confessed quietly with another shake of his head.

"What happened at the shop- " Naoya started, anger creeping its way back into his voice. " -was not your fault."

Naoya sighed and shook his head to rid himself of the negative emotion, before pulling his own new coat out of the bag to change into. Once he had finished switching coats, he shoved both of their old coats into the gift bag and extended his hand for Akira to take.

"If I realized anything from that incident, it's how precious you are to me, and how I can't imagine how you'd still wanna stay with me after all this time." Naoya confessed easily, squeezing Akira's hand when it entered his own.

"Seeing another man touch you so casually just made me so jealous that I lost my temper."

Akira felt his cheeks heat up at the unexpected confession, so he turned his head and hid one of them with the hand that wasn't holding Naoya's.

"But I know that I'm the only one that's perfect for you, and you me." Naoya continued cockily with a grin, pulling Akira along the street and swinging their laced hands together.

Akira rolled his eyes slightly at the egotistical way that Naoya confessed his love, but he couldn't say anything because he knew his lover was exactly right.

"Let's just forget about what happened at the shop." Naoya said after a long pause, stopping to turn a wicked grin at his partner. "Cause I've got looots of stuff planned for the rest of our day out."

His grin widened further as Akira scowled slightly- remembering his reason for the foul mood earlier.

Akira shook his head with a sigh, knowing that he probably wasn't going to like whatever it was that Naoya had planned, but unable to refuse anyway. He was just glad that Naoya seemed to be in a better mood- the last thing he wanted to do was spoil his lover's birthday, so he supposed that he would just have to try and make the best of things as the day progressed on.

Akira supposed that he would just have to wait and see what the rest of the day held in store for the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie Dokie folks, it's Chapter 2! PSA: For anyone who remembers the bar _Seven_ from the first Volume of Hidoku Shinaide, I will tell you that I've changed it a bit and made it sort of a gay bar for my story. If you don't remember it, then ignore this! **

**Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

The two lovers walked hand in hand down the street, looking around at the different buildings to decide where they were going to head next.

Akira admittedly thought it was a bit embarrassing for two grown men to be walking around hand in hand- at night when it was dark and there weren't very many people out it might be fine, but it was a different story when in broad daylight with plenty of passersby.

He tried to verbalized this to Naoya, but the reply that he received was one of disinterest in the concerns of other people's stares. So although the silvernette remained conscious of people casting glances in their direction, he tried to ignore the uneasy feeling that it gave him and instead focused on trying to have a good time with his lover.

After walking for a bit longer, Naoya finally stopped and gazed up at the sign for a small café.

"You hungry?" He asked with a grin, not waiting for an answer from his lover before pulling him towards the entrance. Akira rolled his eyes at his lover's assuming attitude, but smiled none the less. He's kinda cute when he acts like a kid.

The two walked into the café and Naoya ushered his lover into a corner booth, setting their bag of coats down beside him before walking over to the counter to order for them. Akira rested his chin in his hand with a slight sigh and stared out the window as he waited- the sky still full of gray clouds and looking like they would drop rain at any minute.

The silvernette soon grew tired of staring at the dreary weather, and instead turned to glance down at the sleek silver watch delicately adorning his wrist- his present from Naoya for his most recent birthday. He fingered it thoughtfully as he glanced at the time it read.

 _6:15. That still gives us a while to roam around town. No doubt Naoya-san will want to go to a bar later...I wonder what he has planned for the rest of the day though...hopefully nothing embarrassing, I swear if he does have anything weird planned-_

His internal monologuing was cut short by the arrival of a lidded coffee cup being set down in front of him with a soft _tap_. Akira glanced up to see Naoya unload his arms and set a variety of sandwiches and a few small tea cakes on the table before sliding into the booth with his own cup of coffee to sit hip to hip with the silvernette.

Akira glanced around uncomfortably at the all too obvious lack of distance between the two of them, but Naoya seemed to not notice- busy rummaging through the spread of food he had bought before deciding upon a sandwich. Akira eventually decided to give up on saying anything- Naoya had already made it clear earlier that he didn't care what other people thought, plus it seemed the café was quite hushed today. A quick glance around confirmed that there seemed to be only one other person sitting across the room from them, aside from the employees behind the counter.

With a final glance around the shop, the silvernette finally settled his eyes back to their own table and reached forward to grab the coffee cup that was placed in front of him; opening the lid and inspecting the contents.

"It's an Americano." Naoya supplied helpfully, in between bites of sandwich- watching as his lover sniffed the liquid before replacing the lid to the cup. Akira nodded his head in response and took a sip of the hot beverage, noting pleasantly that it wasn't bitter- rather, it carried a bit of a sweet note.

"Cream and two sugars. You like your coffee a little sweet, right?" Naoya commented idly, noticing Akira's pleased expression when he tasted the coffee.

"Mmhmm." The silvernette hummed in appreciation as he took another sip of the sweetened beverage, flashing Naoya an appreciative smile as he set the cup down.

Back when he had first started drinking coffee, Akira would only take his coffee black, not caring for any additives in the caffeinated beverage. However, as excess stress with tests and classes at the University started to plague him with stomach pain, he had switched to sweetening his coffee with a bit of cream and sugar to spare his stomach some discomfort.

Akira remembered idly mentioning his preference in coffee to his lover, but seeing as he was the one that always made coffee for the two of them, he wasn't really expecting Naoya to remember. The knowledge that his lover had actually remembered something that he had mentioned pertaining to his likes and dislikes, caused an unexpected smile to tug at his lips.

Naoya paused mid-bite with his sandwich in the air, and watched as an adorable smile spread across Akira's pretty lips.

His lover never smiled like that around him.

Ever.

Akira had reached forward for a sandwich but stopped mid-grab when he felt his lover staring at him.

"...What."

"You're smiling."

"...So? S'that a problem?" Akira mumbled embarrassedly, feeling his face heat up as he selected a sandwich and unwrapped it from its package.

Naoya kept staring at his lover, watching amusedly as Akira tried to hide his face by turning away and looking out the window.

"Oh come on, you never smile for me!" Naoya pouted with a laugh, pulling on Akira's arm while simultaneously trying to crane his neck around to try and see his lover's cute face again.

Akira said nothing, continuing to eat his sandwich in silence while facing away from the darker haired male. Naoya soon gave up on trying to get him to turn around again, and the two continued to enjoy their coffee and food in each other's silence. After Naoya had finished with his food, he smirked and stretched his arms out, allowing his arm closest to Akira to casually drape up on top of the backrest of the booth, and let his hand fall down to settle on the silvernette's shoulder. Akira scowled at the sudden invasion of privacy, and tried shaking his shoulder to remove the offending limb from on top of him.

Naoya smirked as Akira turned and shot him a childish glare- prompting him to finally remove the arm from on top of the booth as he turned to stand up. He gathered up the now-empty coffee cups along with the other wrappers that had accumulated on top of the table, and threw them away before returning to the table- offering his partner a hand to stand up.

Akira stared at the hand warily before finally accepting it- placing his own on top of it to be pulled up and out of the booth.

The couple bid their farewells to the shop owner and were soon back walking along the dampened street again- this time Akira's hand holding onto Naoya's arm as they walked along.

"So, where to now?" Akira asked expectingly, knowing that his lover probably already had an idea of where he wanted to go.

The dark haired male considered the question with a tilt of his head before answering.

"Was thinking that we could go to the bookstore."

Akira accepted the answer with a slight rise of his eyebrows.

"Really?" He asked genuinely, not unhappy at all about the destination, but questioning he heard right just the same.

"Mmhmm." Naoya hummed with a nod of his head. "I know that there are a few books that you've been wanting to get, so now's the perfect opportunity. And I know that you'd never turn down an opportunity to go to go look at books."

Akira tilted his head up to look at Naoya. He really didn't want to give his lover an inch because he knew that the dark haired male would take a mile, but he couldn't help but soften his features at the considerate suggestion offered by him.

"It's your birthday, so we should do whatever you want to do. You don't have to worry about finding something that I want to do."

Naoya smirked internally at Akira's concern. _Oh don't you worry Akira, I'll hold you to that tonight._

"I'm fine with going to the bookstore." He declared, trying his hardest not to let his internal scheming show on his face.

"Besides- I told you that today was going to be a date, so we're going to do and go places that we both enjoy..." Naoya paused and dipped his head down to whisper in Akira's ear. "Though as long as you're enjoying yourself, then so am I."

He finished his declaration with a light kiss on his lover's ear, pulling away to see Akira's face turn red.

Akira looked down embarrassedly as the blush continued to pepper his cheeks. He didn't have a comeback for such a bold declaration, so chose to remain silent in response to his lover's brazen teasing.

Naoya smirked slightly at Akira's nonplused response, knowing that his lover was easily embarrassed by any sort of love declarations.

After a few more moments of silence on Akira's part though, Naoya internally cringed- remembering all of Akira's chastising throughout the day about him being too relaxed about his public displays of affection. He did hope that the silvernette wouldn't get upset and cold shoulder him again.

When he finally decided that he should try and break Akira's silence, he suddenly felt a light weight settle against his side.

Moving slowly as if afraid of scaring a cat, Naoya carefully turned his head and his eyes to the side to see Akira resting his head softly on Naoya's shoulder- the rest of his upper torso leaning over onto the corresponding arm that he was holding onto.

Naoya's eyes widened at the completely unexpected and uncharacteristic attitude that his lover was displaying, but wisely chose not to comment on it.

The two continued to walk in a now comfortable silence- Akira contentedly leaning on Naoya, and Naoya trying his hardest not to do so much as breathe, lest he scare away his capricious younger lover.

After a moment, Naoya felt a gentle tug on his arm as the silvernette next to him suddenly stopped.

"Akira?" The dark haired male questioned. "Is something wro- "

"Want to skip the library and go to our bar?"

Naoya froze at the suggestion and turned to face his lover full-on, making sure that he hadn't misunderstood what he heard. Akira stared back with a light blush on his cheeks, glancing down at the pavement.

Over their silence in the last 5 or 10 minutes, Akira had finally decided that he wanted to think of something that he knew Naoya would like. Although his attitude had been a bit up and down throughout the day, Akira finally realized that his lover had been acting on his behalf the entire day- ensuring that Akira was having a good time above all, and not hardly even thinking about himself. Akira knew that he had been selfish, but he wanted to ensure that the rest of Naoya's birthday would be spent doing things that he wanted to do. So the first thing that he could thing to do was to suggest going to their favorite bar together.

"Is that...no good?"

Naoya couldn't hide the surprised expression that came to his face, but he quickly sucked in a breath and shook his head.

"Of course it's good.." He murmured, pulling out his phone and punching a few buttons before slipping it back into his coat pocket. Akira gave him a questioning look, but the older merely grabbed his hand to pull him towards the curb of the road.

Naoya couldn't comprehend what in the world was going through Akira's head.

Normally whenever Naoya suggested that the two of them go out on a date, he would suggest going out to a bar to have a drink. Akira however, would always put up resistance- preferring to stay home, or at least go somewhere quieter.

That's why today when Naoya had proclaimed that the two of them were going to go on a date all day long, he had tried to pick things that he knew his lover would be fine with doing- such as suggesting that they go to a library, figuring that if they went places that Akira was more inclined to want to spend time at first, then he wouldn't be as reluctant to go to a bar afterwards.

For Akira himself to suggest going to a bar... Naoya shook his head.

He knew very well the reason why Akira didn't like going to bars anymore, and it was exactly the same reason why Naoya himself wanted to bring Akira out with him to more bars.

To put it bluntly, it was all Naoya's fault.

It all started when they went out drinking on New Years Eve. Because they were celebrating the new year to come, Naoya had pushed Akira to drink more than he usually did...

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

"Oh come on." Naoya prodded, sliding another cocktail towards Akira. "We're here to celebrate! You've hardly even had two drinks!"

The couple were leaning against the counter at one of the bars that they frequented on their nights together, sipping on their alcohol as loud music played through the dimly lit lounge.

The silvernette looked warily at his lover, who was currently indulging himself in his 4th beer.

"I've already had 3, Naoya-san."

Akira knew that he really shouldn't have more alcohol- he felt a bit tipsy on his feet and could already feel his head starting to get fuzzy. He spared a glance around the room and lightly drummed his fingers on the counter as he took in the ambience.

The older male tugged on his lover's sleeve to turn his attention back to themselves, and pushed the cocktail glass into Akira's hand.

"Naoya-san, I really don't think I should have anymore to drink….."

Naoya shot a doubtful look in response to his lover's second refusal of the drink.

"C'mon, you can afford to let yourself go for tonight! What's the harm?"

Naoya's face told him that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

The silvernette sighed, but shrugged his shoulders. Naoya-san was right. Why couldn't he let himself go for once?

Akira begrudgingly picked up the cocktail that was pushed towards him and swirled it around in the glass before taking a sip- letting the fruity concoction slide over his tongue and fill his mouth before swallowing.

He placed the glass down and smiled faintly at the pleasant taste. Naoya had ordered the cocktail for him so he had no idea what it actually was, but it tasted delicious.

Akira picked the glass back up and tipped it back, swallowing the remains of the cocktail before licking his lips off.

Naoya watched his lover, mesmerized by his actions.

Akira turned and scooted closer to his lover, stopping when they merely inches apart, chest to chest. Naoya raised his eyebrows in surprise at Akira's forward actions. He knew that Akira hated when they flirted in public, but he decided to try his luck. He reached an arm forward and pulled Akira to him, feeling the slender body contact his own.

Akira hooked his arms around Naoya's waist and snuggled his body up to his lover's larger one- resting his chin on the older male's solid chest as he gazed up at him through hooded eyes.

Naoya groaned and lolled his head back at the feeling of his lover's body against his own. Needless to say, he was turned on.

Akira slowly released one of his arms from behind Naoya's back before raising it up to hook behind his lover's neck, gently pulling to get him to lower his head.

Naoya felt the soft tug on his neck, and bent forward to his lover's height when he was beckoned forward. Akira smirked and leaned forward, gently brushing a few stands of silky black hair behind the older male's ear before turning to whisper into it.

"I feel so hot...and my mouth feels so lonely right now...you need to do something about it." Akira murmured huskily, moving away slightly to rake his teeth across the top of Naoya's ear before nipping at it.

That was all Naoya could take.

He caught Akira's hand, pulling him away from the bar counter and over to a dark corner of the wall. The lounge was crowded with people and noise, so the two of them were unnoticed as they began to kiss- Naoya pushing Akira into the wall as he tasted the silvernette's mouth.

The night went on and the two of them soon found themselves back at Naoya's apartment, where they remained tangled with each other until late the next morning.

Needless to say, Akira woke up the following New Years morning with a pounding headache- and upon regathering his memories of the previous night, vowed that he would never let Naoya get him drunk again...

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

Naoya shook his head to return his thoughts to the present, and glanced down at his lover, who still seemed to be awaiting an answer from him.

"I called a taxi." Naoya elaborated. "He should be here any- "

As if on cue, a yellow and black checkered taxi pulled up to the curb and stopped in front of them. The front door opened, and the driver hopped out to greet his passengers.

"Naoya-kun, Akira-chan! How's it going?"

A man in his mid-twenties with spiky dyed-blonde hair and green eyes stepped forwards extending his hand towards Naoya to shake. The man was dressed in ripped jeans and a black leather jacket, with several piercings adorning both his ears. If seen on the street, one would probably assume him to be in a gang- though quite the opposite was true.

"Shinji-kun." Naoya greeted with a grin, shaking the man's hand. "We're doing well, how are you?"

"Doing well, doing well! Haven't heard from either of you in so long though!" Shinji pouted before turning towards Akira with a wry grin. "Though I thought you'd have dumped this loser and hooked up with someone nicer like me by now Aki-chan."

Naoya's eyes narrowed annoyedly at Shinji's use of a pet name for Akira, whom merely sighed in retaliation and held a hand to Naoya's chest to keep him from doing anything to the taxi driver.

"Shinji-kun, it's nice to see you again. But could you please refrain from causing excess trouble?" Akira responded politely, still keeping a hand on Naoya, who had now wrapped his own arm around Akira's waist.

Shinji laughed amusedly, looking back and forth between the two.

"Oh come on, Naoya-kun! You know I was just pullin' your leg! Anybody with eyes can see that you two are all over each other!"

Akira blushed and hurriedly removed his hand from the dark haired male's chest as Shinji wriggled his eyebrows and opened the door to the backseat of the taxi.

Naoya shook his head with a slight sigh and pulled Akira into the backseat of the taxi with him, shooting Shinji a pointed look before he closed the door.

He had forgotten this annoying side that Shinji had.

The three of them had met some years ago when he and Akira were having a drink at their favorite frequent bar _Seven_.

Shinji had tried hitting on Akira, who had bluntly turned him down. Continuing to pester Akira, he had then been sent off by Naoya. This trend continued almost every visit they had to the bar, until finally Shinji suggested that they at least befriend each other. At first Naoya was adamantly against the idea (for obvious reasons), but soon came around and they became drinking friends.

It had been a while since he and Akira had gotten a chance to go drinking again with Shinji, but he remembered the blonde telling them that he had started a taxi cab business- claiming that it was a good way to meet people and find a potential partner.

Shinji was now buzzing the taxi down the road, talking a mile a minute as he filled Akira in on the details of his latest date- glancing up to meet Akira's face in the rear view mirror every so often to make exaggerated motions to convey his story.

Naoya simply sat disinterestedly and tried to tune out the conversation, glancing out the window to watch the cars go by in the quickly dimming light of the setting sun. Growing bored of that as well, Naoya turned to look at his lover- throwing an arm over the backseat behind Akira's shoulders as he watched the silvernette listen patiently to Shinji's stories- nodding or smiling every so often to show that he was still listening.

Naoya pouted at the lack of attention that he was receiving from Akira, so he began stroking and twisting a piece of his lover's silvery hair between his thumb and forefinger, trying to gain some sort of response from him.

Shinji glanced at Naoya through the rear view mirror and laughed- Akira not yet taking notice of his lover's administrations and causing the dark haired male to pout even more.

"It looks like your lover is getting jealous that I'm stealing all of your attention Aki-chan." Shinji laughed amusedly, turning his eyes back to the road with a wide grin across his face.

Naoya scowled at the back of Shinji's seat, but made no comment- instead continuing to gently tug and play with Akira's hair. Akira relaxed into Naoya's arm and rested his head against the older's shoulder- enjoying the feeling of having his hair played with.

Naoya's eyes widened- once again surprised by Akira's behavior, but not at all unhappy. A few more moments of their contented silence stretched on- Naoya happily stroking his lover's silver hair, and Akira snuggling up to his lover's chest.

"Hey, I don't mind if you two make out back there!" Shinji suddenly called loudly, glancing up to look at the couple through the rear view mirror.

Akira- who's eyes had slipped shut part way through his lover's administrations, quickly opened his eyes and sat up, scowling through the rear view mirror at an all too-happy Shinji, who stuck his tongue out and started waggling it back at him. Naoya sent his own deathly glare up to the taxi driver, who simply snickered in return.

" _Just kidding~_ " He teased with a laugh, suddenly pulling the car over to the curb. "Well, we're here!"

The couple waited until the taxi had come to a stop, then exited the backseat and stood on the curb, waiting as Shinji got out of the taxi and walked towards them so that they could say their goodbye's.

The blonde stopped in front of Naoya first, once again extending his hand.

"It was great to see you again, Naoya-kun! Invite me out the next time you go drinking, why don't ya?"

Naoya rolled his eyes, but extended his hand to clasp the other's, a small grin on his face. "We'll see..."

"Oh boo, you're no fun!" Shinji turned to Akira. "And as always, it's just _lovely_ to see you again _Aki_ -chan!" He stepped forwards to embrace Akira, grinning widely at Naoya as he did so. Naoya frowned back, a look of annoyance on his face.

As Akira sensed that Naoya was starting to reach his limit on jealousy, he went to gently push Shinji away so that they could part ways. However, as Shinji made no apparent move to immediately move away from Akira, the silvernette shoved Shinji away from him, and before Naoya could move beyond glaring a hole into him, Shinji quickly saluted the two before jumping back into his taxi.

"It's been lovely seeing you two! You know where to find me!" He stuck his arm out the window and waved behind him as he pulled away from the curb.

With that, the yellow and black taxi sped away back into the bustling traffic- leaving the two on the sidewalk with the soft glow of a neon sign above them.

Naoya growled lowly in the back of his throat and clicked his tongue annoyedly at the taxi, but quickly turned and pulled Akira to his side as he walked towards the entrance to the bar _Seven_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again to all of those who are (hopefully) enjoying this story! If you like it so far, leave a comment! :3**

 **Another PSA: Just a heads up, no spoilers or anything, but in this story Akira and Jutta's parents are going to be dead...please don't hurt me. *hides face***

 **Also, Maya's dad doesn't have a name in the manga (or at least we haven't heard it yet) so I made up his name. It's...Fumihiko. So, 'Fumihiko' is Maya's dad!**

 **Ok, I think that's about it! Anywho...**

 ***EDIT: So Maya's dad's name finally got release in the newest HS chapter, so I'm updating it here to stay current with the manga :) His name is actually Yukihiro (hey, I wasn't that far off right? Lol)**

 **Thank you, that is all**

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

Yukihiro was NOT having a good a day.

 _I fly all the way back here to Japan to see my son, and what do I find? He's sleeping with other boys now?!_ He mused angrily, shaking his head in disbelief.

He glanced out at the bustling street in front of him, taking a long drag of the cigarette between his fingers in an attempt to calm his rising temper and clear his head.

The dark haired man was currently standing underneath the awning of the hotel that he had chosen to stay at during his short visit back to Japan. He hadn't planned on staying in a hotel, but since his long awaited reunion with his son had gone less then desirable, he reserved a room at the first one that he could find.

 _Where in the world did I go wrong with that boy? I know that he was upset with me for a while after the divorce….but honestly, that was in the past! I thought that he had gotten over that! Resorting to tactics like this? This is more than just rebellious teenage stage…this is….this is…._ Yukihiro broke off his train of thought with an irritated shake of his head and another drag of his cigarette.

"Just where in the world did he get that from….?" He murmured out loud, taking one last drag before finally extinguishing his cigarette.

The dark haired man glanced around at his surroundings disinterestedly, noting that while he was brooding the sky had opened up and started to rain. Fitting for my mood. He mused dryly.

Yukihiro sighed to himself and scratched the back of his head for the umpteenth that hour. "Ugh, I need a drink……"

He grabbed the black umbrella that was propped up against the facade of the hotel next to him- opening it up and stepping out onto the curb of the road to try and see if he might be able to hail a taxi in the steadily increasing rain.

While he stood waiting for a potential taxi to drive by, Yukihiro pulled out his phone and glanced at it with consideration.

"6:45….hmm, maybe I should give Akira a call and stop by today instead of tomorrow." He mused thoughtfully, rubbing his chin in consideration. "Perhaps he'll have an idea as to why Hideyuki is acting like this…."

Yukihiro truly loved his brother and two nephews. After he had gotten word of the tragic car accident that his brother and sister-in-law had been, Yukihiro had rushed to see them in the hospital…though within a mere few hours, both of them had passed away. With his final breath, his brother had made him promise to look after his two sons.

Of course Yukihiro agreed without hesitation, and took care of them in his own house with Hideyuki until Akira turned 17 and decided to move out with Jutta to their own place.

Despite Yukihiro's attempts to persuade Akira to at least let him keep Jutta with him and continue raising him with Hideyuki while Akira finished highschool, Akira refused- insisting on taking Jutta and renting their own apartment to live in.

Thankfully, his brother had been very wealthy and had left all of his fortune and belongings to his two sons- meaning that Akira didn't have to get a job to pay for the expenses of the apartment and school for the two of them.

Despite the fortune though, Akira was never spoiled- and grew into a very well charactered young man. After Akira had started attending college and Hideyuki had entered highschool, Yukihiro had decided to leave Japan and attend to his businesses out West. He knew that Hideyuki was capable of taking care of himself, so he left him a house to live in that wasn't far away from the apartment where Jutta and Akira lived.

Yukihiro hadn't seen son or nephews since he had left back then, so he was anticipating his visit to them. Obviously his visit to his son had gone far differently than he had pictured in his head, so he was hoping that his visit to Akira and Jutta would go much smoother.

As Yukihiro continued to ponder whether to give Akira a call, he suddenly saw a black and yellow checkered taxi pull out of traffic and speed towards him- turning suddenly and coming to a screeching halt at the curb.

The dark haired male had only a moment to jump backwards from the curb as the vehicle drove through a puddle and came to a stop, causing a stream of water to splash up from the road.

"Of all the inconsiderate things….." He mumbled angrily, brushing off the bottom part of his coat that had been unable to completely escape from getting drenched.

The front door to the taxi opened up and a man with spiky blonde hair quickly jumped out.

"Whooops! Sorry 'bout that! Guess I pulled up a little close there!" The man exclaimed unapologetically, grinning and scratching the back of his head as he took in the sight of the well dressed dark haired man in front of him- bent over and wiping water off the bottom of his expensive looking coat irritably.

Yukihiro straightened up with a huff- crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes as he saw the man standing in front of him.

The 'taxi driver', if that's even who he really was, looked like a punk from a street gang. The business man took in the driver's appearance with a barely concealed look of distain. From the seemingly dyed hair, to the ripped jeans, to the piercings decorating the man's ears- all of it screamed punk.

 _He reminds me of what Hideyuki used to look like…_ The older male mused, with a touch of remorse.

"Hey, can I help you old ma- er, uh sir?" The taxi driver asked, with about as much politeness as he could muster given the man's obvious dislike for him.

Yukihiro snapped out of his judgmental stare and returned to the present with a shake of his head, turning his attention back to the taxi driver's face.

"Yes, your name?"

"Uh, Shinji.." The taxi driver replied hesitantly, worried that the man was going to write up a report on him for careless driving.

"Ah, Shinji-kun." The older male stated, nodding his head while Shinji cringed. "I used to live here, but haven't been back in many years… You look like you know your way around town, I was wondering if you could suggest a good bar to go to? It's been a long day and I could really use a drink….."

Shinji glanced over the man in front of him. Anybody could tell by the way he dressed that he was rich. _Probably a businessman abroad….._ Shinji scanned the man over in deep thought. After a second he realized that he hadn't answered the businessman, and snapped back to attention- hastily opening the back door of the taxi for him.

"Course, course! You've come to the right taxi driver! I know all of the best bars in town, haha!" Shinji replied with a grin, helping the man get situated into the backseat of the taxi before closing the door and hopping into the driver's seat.

Shinji drove the taxi away from the curb and back onto the busy street again, glancing at the well-dressed man in the backseat through the rearview mirror periodically as he drove. _The closest bar to bring him to would be Haven….but I'm pretty sure a guy like him wouldn't be too enthused if I dropped him off at a dingy place like that….I guess I could bring him to The Skyloft… it's a little bit out of the way, but it's a fancy ass place, so I'm sure he'll fit right in…._

Shinji continued to talk to himself inside his head while he drove the taxi, albeit much slower and careful then before, but was soon disrupted from his thoughts by some sudden mumbling that he heard coming from the backseat.

"Huff…I can't believe that ungrateful brat….after all I've given him……...sleeping with another boy? …..Where did he get the idea…………..damn gays…." Yukihiro was unintentionally mumbling out loud as he scrolled through documents on his phone.

Shinji's eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he deciphered the content of the older male's mumbled rambling.

 _So this man is a homophobe, huh? Not that it's totally uncommon…..I guess especially for someone of his social standings….._

Shinji frowned and pursed his lips in thought, then a smirk slowly stretched across his lips as he turned the taxi and started heading away from The Skyloft.

 _I know just the bar to take a homophobe like you….._

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

Naoya led Akira by the waist as they walked into the lively bar Seven.

Seven was one of their favorite bars to go to when they went out- on account of the pleasant, domestic atmosphere, as well as the friendly staff who they had come to know and befriend over their visits there.

The couple walked up to the main bar and pulled out two bar stools to sit down on while they waited to be served. One of the bartenders- a tall man with long blond hair that was pulled back into a neat ponytail, caught sight of them and smiled excitedly as he walked over to them.

"Naoya-kun! Akira-chan! It's been so long!" The man greeted, leaning over the bar to give Akira a hug.

"Good to see you too, Mori-san!" Akira replied warmly, returning the older man's embrace.

Matsumoto Tomomori- known by many at the bar as simply 'Mori', was one of Seven's bartenders, now for almost 12 years. He was a tall, kind-hearted man- characterized by his long blond ponytail and warm grey eyes.

While a favorite of many customers simply for his amazing drinks, Mori was also very popular because of his older brother-like personality. Whether it be giving advice, or simply listening to people ramble- he could almost always be found happily chatting away with any customers at the bar.

Mori finally released Akira, rubbing his head affectionately before turning to greet Naoya.

"How are you doing Mori-san?" Naoya clasped Mori's extended hand and gave it a brief shake, releasing it after a moment as Mori clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm doing fantastic! And I'm so happy that you two came in tonight!" Mori beamed back happily, offhandedly grabbing a glass to polish with the rag he had slung over his shoulder.

"You two are still together, right? It's been so long since you guys came in that I was fearing you had broken up!" He rambled on talkatively, his hands still continuing to polish glasses despite his lack of attention to them.

Naoya shook his head with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around Akira's waist.

"No, nothing like that. We've just been a bit busy is all."

Mori nodded his head in relief, smiling at the news.

"Oh, that's a relief! I don't know what I'd do if I found out that you two had split! You two are just absolutely adorable together! Plus you two are my favorite customers!" He continued on, waving his hands about as he talked.

Akira blushed slightly at the bartender's words, while Naoya's smirk widened. The dark haired male pulled his lover's barstool closer to his so that they sat hip to hip before turning to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"No need to worry Mori-san, there's no way that I'd ever let anything come between me and my cute Akira!" Naoya replied honestly, though in a slightly more dramatic voice than necessary.

"Isn't that right, Akira?" The older continued in a lovey-dovey voice, playfully nuzzling his cheek against his lover's.

The blush on Akira's cheeks darkened further at the overdramatic display, but he tried to play it off by rolling his eyes and attempting to push Naoya away from his side.

The struggle between the two of them went on for a minute or two longer- with Mori watching the display in front of him with a widely increasing grin on his face.

"Kyaaaa~ You guys are just soooooo cute!" He exclaimed with an elated laugh, putting both his hands on his face and shaking his head.

Akira scowled and redoubled his efforts to try and push Naoya's arm away, but his lover simply tightened his grip further and continued to nuzzle against him- a teasing smirk on his face.

"I need a drink….." The silvernette mumbled sullenly as he continued to be badgered by his lover.

"Still ever the tsundere huh, Akira?" Mori teased with a laugh, watching Noaya's antics and the silvernette's reactions. Akira flushed again and scowled.

"I am not."

"All right, all right!" The bartender surrendered with a laugh, putting his hands up in defense. "What can I get for the two of you lovebirds?"

Naoya finally ceased pestering Akira and sat upright on his barstool, though he still kept an arm wrapped loosely around his lover's waist.

"Mm, beer for me."

"Mmmm, I don't care…surprise me." Akira mumbled tiredly, resting his chin in his hand on top of the bar.

Mori laughed and bustled about behind the bar getting their drinks together.

"Long day?" He called behind his shoulder, spying Akira's subdued attitude and exhausted posture.

"Mhmm." The silvernette nodded his head, though a small smile graced his lips. "We've been busy celebrating all day."

"Celebrating what?" Mori turned around and set a glass of beer down in front of Naoya with a questioning tilt of his head.

"My birthday!" Naoya replied with a happy smile, reaching forwards to grab the glass that was set in front of him, and taking a swig of his beer.

Mori's mouth made a small 'o' in response.

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner! Drinks are on me!" The blonde exclaimed with a grin, turning around and grabbing another glass of beer to set in front of Naoya, in addition to a cocktail that he set down in front of Akira.

Akira reached forwards and grabbed the cocktail that Mori set in front of him, hesitantly taking a sip of the unnaturally bright blue concoction.

"What'cha think Akira? That's a new one that I'm experimenting with!" Mori supplied with a grin, spotting the silvernette's curious look at the sight of it.

Akira frowned slightly as he lowered the glass from his lips, swallowing the liquid with a peculiar look on his face. He then raised the glass to his nose and sniffed the liquid suspiciously before setting the drink down and turning to the blond bartender.

"You didn't put something in this, did you Mori-san?" The silvernette questioned suspiciously, eyeing the blue liquid sitting in the glass with apprehension.

Mori's eyes danced delightedly as he shot the younger male an easy smile. "Of course not, silly Aki-chan!"

Akira raised an eyebrow at the comment, but remained silent. The bartender then turned to Naoya, who was happily taking a swig from his second glass of beer.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Mori questioned interestedly, absentmindedly straightening bottles of liquor behind the bar as he talked.

Naoya shrugged his shoulders with a slight smirk- moving the arm that was wrapped around his lover's waist and turning to absentmindedly rubbing his shoulder instead.

"We've both been busy with school, so we don't have tons of time outside of class….it feels like we never get to see each other!" The dark haired male confessed in another dramatic voice, prompting yet another eye roll from his younger companion.

"That's not true, we almost always eat lunch together between classes….and besides, since Hideyuki is living with you now, I go over to your apartment almost every morning." The silvernette muttered petulantly, raising his cocktail glass and tipping back the remainders of the blue liquid.

"Hideyuki? As in your cousin?" The blonde asked curiously, sweeping up the empty glasses from the bar counter and starting another drink for Akira.

Naoya clicked his tongue annoyedly and nodded with a sigh.

"It's a long story…..but, my uncle kicked Hideyuki out of his house, so he's currently renting a room from Naoya-san for the time being." Akira supplied with a tired sigh.

Mori nodded his head in understanding, turning to Naoya when he let out an obviously annoyed huff.

"Sounds like you're taking it well, Naoya-kun!" The bartender teased amusedly, watching as Naoya's face contorted into a scowl.

"I didn't want to let him stay with me, but since Akira asked….." The dark haired male trailed off with another huff. "And the worst part is that he's always home when Akira comes over, so it's not like we can do anything….I can't even remember the last time we-" Akira's hand quickly flew up and clamped firmly over Naoya's mouth, preventing his lover from finishing his sentence- though by Mori's hysterical laughter, it was obvious that he already knew what Naoya was about to say.

Akira's face turned red and he removed his hand from his lover's mouth- using it instead to smack him on the arm.

Mori's laughter finally died down and he wiped a tear of mirth away from his eye, though he still had a amused grin pasted onto his face.

"Well, I can't say that you'll be completely undisturbed, but why don't you take your drinks back to one of the rooms? If nothing else, you could at least enjoy your drinks and make out a little." The blonde suggested with a chuckle, placing another cobalt blue colored cocktail in front of Akira, and a new glass of beer in front of Naoya.

"M-Mori-san! Y..you…you!" Akira sputtered embarrassedly, face red with mortification.

"Oh! That's a good idea." Naoya replied with a nod of his head, scooping up his glass of beer and ignoring his embarrassed younger lover.

Mori laughed at the aghast look that Akira was sending his lover. "Oh come, Akira. Is it more embarrassing to go back to one of the rooms and make out where there's only a chance that someone can see you? Or just go do it in the corner where anyone can watch?"

Though it didn't look like it could be possible, Akira's face turned two shades darker, and he hid his face in his hands. "Ugghhhhhhhhhh, I wanna dieeeeee!" He moaned embarrassedly, memories of New Year's Eve suddenly flooding his brain.

"That was a bit of a low blow, Mori-san….." Naoya scolded the blonde bartender, but he too was wearing an amused smirk on his face.

"C'mon love, there's no escaping it." The dark haired male declared with a light tug on Akira's arm. "You remember your birthday promise, right? Or do I need to remind you?"

Naoya teased his lover mercilessly, watching as the silvernette stood up and grabbed his cocktail glass off of the counter, scowling a bit as he did so.

"Oh, what kind've promise?!" Mori exclaimed in interest, watching Naoya snake his arm around Akira's waist and pull him against his side.

"A secret…" Naoya replied with a wink, obviously enjoying himself.

"Hmpf. No fair, I wanna know!" The blonde pouted childishly, then turned to see if Akira would answer him instead.

Akira however, merely turned his head away with a blush peppering his cheeks- though Mori didn't know whether it was because of his teasing or Naoya's.

"Sorry Akira-chan, please don't hate me!" He clapped his hands in front of his face and bowed his head as he apologized.

Akira's turned back to the bartender and he shook his head. "No, it's not you Mori-san….." He trailed off with an annoyed sigh. Mori gave a curious look at Akira's capricious attitude, but wisely chose to hold his tongue this time.

"Well, if you need anything, just buzz for me!" The blonde exclaimed with a wave, watching as the pair turned and headed towards the curtained rooms in the back of the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Hello all~**

 **Has it really been a month since the last update...? Haha, haha...ha.. Whoops! Anyways, here's the new chapter! Pleas enjoy and leave a comment if you like it~**

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

Naoya led Akira by the waist into one of the black veiled rooms towards the back of the bar.

The semi-private rooms weren't completely lavish- but they were pretty comfortable. A small 10 foot by 10 foot room furnished with two long velvet couches, plush throwpillows, a shaggy rug, coffee tables, mini fridge, and, Naoya's personal favorite, a buzzer to ring one of the bartenders to bring drinks, the rooms had a relaxed but refined air about them.

The rooms were originally designed to give VIPs a more secluded place to enjoy their drinks- providing a more relaxed atmosphere than in the regular bar area. While the rooms now were rarely used, the bartenders did occasionally grant their favorite customers access to them- as was the case for Mori with Naoya and Akira.

Naoya entered the room behind Akira and immediately made himself at home- removing his coat and draping it over one of the chairs before reclining gracefully onto one of the plush black couches- crossing his legs, beer still in hand. Akira on the other hand was more hesitant to sit, but reluctantly followed suit and removed his coat, sinking onto the same couch as his lover ushered to the cushion next to him.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Naoya purred silkily, throwing his free arm over the top of the couch and letting his hand fall onto Akira's shoulder.

The slivernette threw his lover a wary look. "As if you really need to ask why, Naoya-san."

"I have no idea what you mean." The older feigned innocently, shooting an amused look to his lover.

"I thought we came here to get some drinks and talk? Unless you were hoping for something else to happen?" Naoya raked his fingers up and down the back of his lover's neck in a soothing but suggestive way.

Akira shuddered at the slightly ticklish sensation before turning to shoot the offender a glare. "Of course not, but knowing you I don't know what to expect…"

"Oho, I could say the same to you…" The older male drawled back with a lazy smirk, moving his hand upwards from Akira's neck to stroke the silver hair at the base of his nape.

Akira shuddered again at the feeling of his hair being combed- large fingers gently pulling his hair away from his neck before releasing, then repeating again.

Akira grew silent and slowly closed his eyes, leaning backwards into the soft touch of Naoya's fingers. After a few more strokes, the silvernette released a small mewling noise at the pleasant sensation.

The older male smirked wickedly, trailing his fingers down and around Akira's neck to ghost across his chest. At the sudden change in location in which the fingers were traveling, the silvernette's eyes snapped back open and he promptly sat up again.

"Naoya-san……."

"What? I wasn't doing anything bad~…." The older male replied innocently, tilting back his beer to swallow the remains of the amber colored liquid in the glass.

Akira watched him with pursed lips, still holding his own cocktail glass.

"C'mon, why don't ya throw that back?" Naoya gestured to the blue liquid that still remained in his lover's glass. "We came here to drink, so let's drink!"

Akira sighed in defeat, knowing that he wasn't going to get a word in with his lover. Begrudgingly, the silvernette brought the glass to his lips and tipped the blue liquid into his mouth.

He had no idea why, but the drink tasted oddly familiar..

Akira swallowed and brought the glass to away from his lips, examining the remains of the blue liquid suspiciously.

 _I know I've tasted this drink somewhere before….it's so sweet, there's no mistaking it's flavor._

Akira furrowed his brow in deep thought, trying to pull the taste out of his memory. As much as he tried though, he could remember the taste of the drink clearly, but not the memory associated with it.

 _Why can't I remember it? This cocktail is such a weird color and flavor, it should be easy to remember the last time I had it…._

Akira sighed again and brought the remains of the liquid to his lips, letting the taste envelop his mouth and tongue before swallowing again.

 _Mori-san said that this was a drink that he made, so I had to have had it here, right?_

Naoya frowned at the odd look that plagued his younger lover's face. After a minute or two, he finally voiced his concern at the odd lack of conversation from his partner.

"Are you….really not enjoying yourself here with me?"

Akira snapped out of his internal debate and turned a slightly wide eyed look to his lover.

"No! That-that's not it…that's not it at all…..I honestly am really enjoying our date today.."

He shook his head vehemently before continuing.

"It's just this drink….I know I've tasted it before, but I can't remember when…." Akira trailed off, looking at the now-empty glass in a mixture of annoyance and puzzlement.

Naoya looked at the glass with his own puzzled look, before a wicked grin slowly spread across his lips.

"You really don't remember the last time you had it?" The older male teased with a wicked smirk.

Akira turned a surprised look on his lover. "You're saying that you do?"

Naoya wordlessly nodded his head, a teasing smirk still playing on his lips.

"Need a refresher?"

Akira frowned and cocked his head in confusion at his lover's odd choice of words. Before the silvernette had time to voice his confusion, Naoya swung them around and pushed Akira onto his back on the couch, looming over him. As Akira blinked at the sudden change in their positions, he suddenly realized that the older male was drawing closer him- caging him in with an arm on either side, pressing him back into the cushions of the sofa.

Akira leaned back as far as the couch would let him, but before he even had time to process, he felt a warm pair of lips suddenly descend upon his own.

A muffled gasp escaped the silvernette's mouth at the sensation of suddenly having his lips captured, not a moment's breadth to think.

Naoya pressed in closer as he ravished his lover's lips- sucking on Akira's lower lip before running his tongue over it, prompting his lover to open his mouth.

The silvernette opened his mouth slightly, and the dark haired male immediately slid his tongue in, brushing against the silvernette's own tongue insistently.

Akira immediately felt a jolt of heat at the sensation, starting in his abdomen and running down to settle into a deep throb in his hips.

As their tongue's continued to dance and intertwine with each other, Akira could taste the alcohol in their saliva mix together, creating a taste that was sweet from his cocktail, but also with a hint of bitterness from Naoya's beer. Soon Akira's senses felt overwhelmed, and he pushed on Naoya's chest to get him to ease up so that he could turn away his head and break free for air.

Akira panted, trying to regain his breath- his heartbeat hammering wildly against his chest. After a few moments, he finally turned back to face his lover again, red faced and lips throbbing from their kisses.

Naoya looked his lover straight in the eyes with a devilish smirk playing dangerously on his lips, as he slowly and seductively licked his top lip.

"Mmmmm, sweet." He leaned down and purred huskily into Akira's ear, causing the silvernette's face to erupt in flames, eyes widening in shock and mortification.

A deep chuckle resounded in Naoya's chest as he pulled back to take in the absolutely horrified look on Akira's face.

It wasn't just Naoya's suggestive action caused Akira's face to suddenly become a mess of shock and embarrassment.

No.

The reason, was that he finally remembered when it was that he last had that cobalt blue cocktail.

The day that caused him to swear that he would never go drinking at another bar with Naoya ever again.

New Year's Eve.

That sweet blue cocktail was the exact same one that Naoya gave to him that fateful night that had caused him to become such an unabashed seductive kissing mess.

The way that Naoya had just licked his lip and murmured those words into his ear.

That was exact same thing that Akira himself had done to Naoya on New Year's Eve, after they had their hot make-out session in the corner of the dance floor. After that, Naoya promptly lost control and scooped him up, taking them back to his apartment.

That naggingly familiar candy-sweet taste in his mouth just now, mingling with the bitterness of Naoya's own beer tainted saliva. That had been the exact same taste in his mouth as that night on New Year's Eve.

The memory of that strange cocktail had been escaping him partially because he had vowed to try and forget all of the mortifying things that he had done and said on that night, but also because he had been so hungover the next morning from all of the alcohol that he had consumed, that he could only remember fragmented pieces of what had actually happened that night.

Despite having consumed far more alcohol than himself though, it seemed like Naoya had unfortunately retained all of his memories of that night- making the embarrassment and mortification that Akira felt all the more prevalent.

"Haha! I guess you finally remembered, huh?" Naoya teased with a leering grin, obviously completely enjoying himself in their current situation.

Akira would have liked nothing better than to go die in a very deep hole, but restrained as he was between the couch and Naoya's chest, he had to settle for merely covering his face with his hands and praying that by some miracle, death would take pity on him instead.

"Aww, c'mon! Don't hide your face from me, there's nothing to be embarrassed about~" Naoya laughed as he tried get Akira to remove his hands from his face.

After several unsuccessful attempts, Naoya decided to switch gears- moving to lightly run his fingertips up and down his lover's sides, smirking when he saw a flinch and heard a sharp intake of breath. The older male pushed his fingers in more, grinning when his lover finally started flinching and laughing at the sensation tickling his sides.

Akira removed his hands from his face- now using them to try and restrain those of his lover's that were tickling him.

"Ack…..p-please…N-n-Naoya-sannn!…Ahhh, no…no more!" Akira pleaded between gasps and uncontrollable laughs, desperately pushing at the older male's hands to try and get him to concede.

Finally, the offending hands ceased their movement and changed tactics to instead pull the victim to the corresponding culprit. Naoya sat up- pulling Akira up with him, and readjusted their positions until he was sitting in the couch normally again, with Akira straddling his lap.

Akira huffed and made to remove himself from older male's lap, but was stopped by firm arm around his waist, locking him in.

"What are you so embarrassed about that you're trying to escape from me for?"

Akira's breath caught in his throat, and he looked anywhere but at the dark haired male in front of him.

"Akira." Naoya murmured huskily, trying to get the silvernette to face him.

"If it's about what happened on New Year's Eve, there's no reason to feel embarrassed."

Akira stiffened slightly in his lap, so Naoya knew that he hit the nail on the head.

"Ya know why you shouldn't be embarrassed?" Naoya continued, murmuring in a soft tone as he rubbed circles on the small of Akira's back with his thumbs.

"Because the one person that you can always show your true self to…The one person that you should never feel ashamed to be anybody but yourself in front of….The one person who wants to be the only one that you trust….The one person who wants to know all of your desires, wants, and needs….."

He paused, waiting until Akira peeked out at him from underneath his bangs to continue.

"The person who loves you……is right in front of you."

Akira's breath caught in his throat again at the unexpected confession, and he flushed scarlet again- though this time from pleasure, not embarrassment.

Without waiting for a response, Naoya snaked a hand around Akira's neck and tugged gently- prompting the silvernette to lean forward and place his lips on the older male's.

Naoya kissed his lover slower this time, languidly sucking and placing pecks on the silvernette's pillowy soft lips- eliciting soft moans from him from the sensations. Akira wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as Naoya deepened the kiss, nipping lightly at the silvernette's bottom lip to get him to open his mouth.

Naoya slipped his tongue past his younger lover's lips and made a lazy sweep of his mouth- seeking out that saliva tainted with the fruity sweet taste of the cocktail.

That sweet fruity flavor combined with his lover's own unique and delectable taste, was like an addicting drug that he could never get enough of.

All too soon Akira was out of breath again, so Naoya reluctantly retreated- moving down instead to place hot open-mouthed kisses down his lover's neck while the latter caught his breath again. Naoya reached the spot on his lover's delectable neck where he had placed the hickey merely the other day. The mark was slightly red- it didn't contrast the skin too much to the point where it stood out, but if one were to get close enough, the mark would be apparent.

Unsatisfied leaving the love bite how it was, Naoya decided to expand upon it a bit.

He started by placing a few soft pecks around and onto the love mark before nipping at it with his teeth- drawing the flesh into his mouth and sucking on it. He alternated between biting and sucking, laving at the mark gently with his tongue when Akira groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure after he bit it.

Naoya pulled back after a minute to review his handiwork, nodding and smiling in self satisfaction at the rapidly darkening mark- already a deep raspberry color flecked with purple, contrasting beautifully against the strip of his lover's milky white skin.

He placed one final loving kiss against the mark, before turning his attention back to his lover's face.

Akira's face was still flushed with a lovely shade of pink- his eyes half-closed in pleasure at the sensations from his neck. Upon realizing that the warm wetness that was Naoya's mouth had disappeared from his neck, the silvernette re-opened his eyes.

"Wanna get some appetizers and another drink?" Naoya slid his hands underneath Akira's shirt, drawing random shapes on the silvernette's back with his fingertips fondly.

Akira made a soft contended noise at the soothing feeling, and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, that sounds fine."

Naoya removed one of his hands from underneath his lover's shirt, and leaned over to hit the small button on the coffee table to call one of the bartenders.

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

"Allllrighty sir, this is this place!"

Shinji pulled the taxi to the curb and placed it in park before jumping out and opening up the rear door of the taxi. Yukihiro stepped out of the cab, popping open his umbrella to shield himself from the rain before pulling his briefcase out of the backseat of the car.

The well dressed man glanced up at the neon sign on facade of the building.

" _Seven_ , hm?"

Shinji nodded enthusiastically with a wide grin.

"Yup! 's one of my favorite bars in the area! Real classy place. Not too fancy, but still nicer than your average dive." The blonde explained convincingly, nodding his head seriously.

"I see…." Fumihiko nodded his head and reached into his wool trench coat, removing a sizable black leather wallet from it. Shinji watched the man pluck a bill from one of the folds, extending it towards him.

"Will this suffice for the taxi fare?"

Shinji hesitantly grabbed the proffered bill, eyes going wide as he stared at the amount.

"Dude, this is way too much! It was like ten miles- 3,000 yen would be plenty! This is 10,000!" The blonde tried to hand back part of the money but Yukihiro waved his hand dismissively.

"It's fine, consider it as a tip for recommending a good place to have a drink."

Shinji swallowed uncomfortably, suddenly feeling like a kid that was moments away from getting caught lying.

"No, but really! I can't-"

"I already said that it's fine. Besides, I only carry a few 10,000 notes with me anyways. I usually use a card for everything else." Yukihiro briefly flashed the ebony black colored card before returning it to his wallet, and stuffing that back into his coat.

Shinji's guilt complex really started to kick in, so he quickly tried to stop the man before he went into the bar.

"Ya know what? I think I was kinda wrong. There's this other bar a few miles over that I think you would like better! Ya know? It's pretty posh- "

"This place looks fine to me. Besides, I don't really feel like going anywhere upscale right now. I just need to drown my sorrows enough in alcohol that I can't think about them anymore."

With that Yukihiro gave a curt nod, ending the discussion.

"Thank you again for your help…Shinji-kun."

Shinji watched guiltily and in a bit of horror as the well dressed businessman spun on his heel and began striding towards the entrance of the not-so-publicly-known-gay-bar Seven.

"Aww, shiiitt. I fucked up, I fucked up!" The taxi driver hissed out loud, pulling on his bleached spikes as the businessman closed his umbrella and stepped inside the door of the bar.

The weather seemed to be mirroring his mood- Shinji swore he heard a menacing boom of thunder in the distance, so he threw open his car door and hopped inside the taxi so that he could think of what to do.

The rain plunked off the top of the taxi in small metallic sounds tinks, making it hard for the blonde to think of the best idea to try next.

"Aww man…If Mori-san finds out that I let a homophobe into his bar, he'll flip shit for sure! Probably ban me from even going inside too!" He moaned in self-pity, wondering just exactly where in the world he got the idea to drop a homophobe off at a gay bar from, and wondering why in the hell he actually thought that it was a good idea in the first place?!

"Ughghhhhgh" Shinji rubbed his face in distress and knocked his head forward into the steering wheel.

"What to do, what to do…." Shinji bit his thumb in thought, waiting for some sort of epiphany to hit him sideways in the head.

"Ah!" He suddenly started, whipping out his phone and furiously scrolling through his contacts. "Well- this either gonna make things better, or a whole hell of a lot worse…"

His thumb hovered over the name in hesitation for a moment before he click 'call'.

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

Yukihiro stepped into the entrance of the bar Seven, looking around and taking in the atmosphere as he walked towards the bar counter.

The place seemed fine. Kind of like what the taxi driver had said- not too fancy, but better than….. _what did he call it? A dive?_ Whatever that was. Yukihiro assumed that he meant some sort of a low class gang hangout type of place.

Though it was almost 7:30, the place still didn't seem that busy- a few gentleman here and there chatting over drinks, as well as a few sitting at the bar chatting up the bartenders.

 _Hmm. Must be regulars…._

Yukihiro pulled out a bar stool at the end of the counter, removing his coat and draping it across the back of the chair before setting his briefcase and umbrella to rest against the bar counter. He sat on the chair and drummed his fingers on the counter, waiting to be served.

"I'll be over in just a minute sir~" A good-natured voice sounded from across the bar. Yukihiro glanced up to see the person that the voice belonged to, a man with a long blonde ponytail, grabbing a few empty glasses from tables around the bar and placing them on the black tray that he was holding.

He passed the tray of dirty glasses to another person- Yukihiro guessed another employee, though he couldn't see because of said person's short stature. The tray disappeared behind a set of doors that he assumed most likely led to the kitchen to wash dishes.

The bartender with the ponytail reappeared behind the bar, and waltzed over to him.

"Hello!~ How are you today, sir?" The bartender asked with a kind smile. His voice carried a bit of a feminine tone, but it didn't make him seem effeminate- just…more gentle maybe? The long blonde hair should have made him seem more feminine as well, but again- it somehow suited him…

The businessman shook his head at his own internal analysis. After being a businessman for so long, it started to become a habit for him to analyze someone and note facts about them as soon as he met them. Even if he didn't try to, his brain was now wired that way, and he couldn't help but analyze a person based on their looks and voice when he first made contact.

"Yes. I'm doing well, thank you. And yourself?" He replied monotonously, wanting to at least keep an outward appearance of being a well-respected businessman, despite the true reason of him even being at the bar being to get drunk out of his mind.

The blonde bartender didn't seem phased by the lack of interest in his voice- or at least if he did he didn't show it. He returned another warm smile.

"I'm doing great today! Thanks for asking~" The bartender put a finger on his lips as he appraised the well dressed man in front of him. "But I know I've never seen you here before! I know all of the customers that come to this place!"

"Yes, you're right. This is my first time here. I'm not a local, but someone recommended this place, so I came." He replied in the same monotonous voice.

The bartender's mouth made an 'o' and he clapped his hands together.

"Oh, so that's how you found out about our bar! Generally people don't come here unless they're recommended to by others~"

Yukihiro's lips pursed into a frown.

"Well that doesn't sound like a very good way to run your business. How is it even still here then? If people only come to your bar by recommendations, then that means that you need to do more advertising to attract people to come in! Otherwise you're just going to end up running this place to the ground…." The businessman internally cursed as his voice died out. He had slipped into business mode without even realizing it.

He shook his head and rubbed at his temple, feeling the start of another migraine coming on.

"No, never mind. It's none of my business- sorry for raising my voice." He dipped his head curtly at the bartender, who watched amusedly as the man carried on a one sided conversation by himself.

"Ah, no, no. No need to apologize…" The blonde replied, shaking his head. "But..well, for the whole thing with our customers…not to brag, but this place is kind've special to a lot of people. That's why only people that our regulars recommend to come here actually come in to this bar…" He trailed off with a shrug.

"It may be small, but sometimes I think it's better to keep something small. If it gets too big then it might become too much to handle, right?" He finished with a smile.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I haven't even properly introduced myself!" He dipped his head into a bow. "My name is Matsumoto Tomomori, but everyone here just calls me 'Mori'! I helped open this bar, and I'm now the master of it after my mentor retired a short while ago."

He straightened up and flashed another smile. "So what may I have the pleasure of serving you today?"

The businessman nodded his head politely. "Whatever kind of Sake that you'd recommend."

"Alrighty! I'll get that for you in just a minute~" Mori stalked off further down the counter to dig through a few bottles. Yukihiro watched him with a slight frown on his face. It didn't seem right for a guy to be able to act so carefree and happy like that without seeming weird…

Mori returned with a bottle of Sake a small porcelain cup that he poured the Sake into.

"This is one of the finest Sake's in all of Japan- my mentor personally recommends it to anyone who can truly appreciate good alcohol!" The bartender presented happily.

Yukihiro took a sip of the rice wine, reasoning his brows in surprise. "Mmm, it is very good."

Mori nodded happily in reply- obviously pleased with the response.

"Mori-san~" Another bartender called in a sing-song voice as he walked over to Mori behind the bar.

Mori glanced up upon his arrival. "Yes Tatsui-kun?"

"The call light for one of the rooms has been flashing, but you haven't done anything yet, so I figured that you hadn't noticed!" Tatsui replied with a teasing grin, pointing down at a small light behind the counter that was blinking a light.

"Ohh. So it is.~" Mori replied matter of fact.

"That's what I just said…." Tatsui deadpanned. Mori rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I know, I was agreeing with you.."

"I would've taken care of it myself, but I wasn't sure which room it was…" Tatsui stated with a confident nod. Mori rolled his eyes with another smile.

"Uh huh, surrree you would have….." Before the boy could reply again, Mori continued.

"It's Naoya-kun and Aki-chan, they're the only ones back there right now."

Yukihiro continued to drink his Sake, knowing that he had no business minding what the two bartenders were talking about, by finding it hard to try and purposefully avoid listening to them talk when they were in fact conversing directly in front of him.

The younger bartender's face twisted into something like a grimace.

"Oh. Those two."

"Please don't talk about my friends with such distaste, Tatsui-kun…" Mori replied back seriously- the first time that Yukihiro had seen the bartender drop his cheery tone and smile.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just Shimikawa-san. He glares at anyone if they get within five feet of his lover.."

Mori chuckled. "Well I won't say that you're exactly wrong on that one…."

Mori shook his head with a smirk, remembering clearly how scared Tatsui had been the first time he served Naoya Akira.

"Anyways- I'm gonna go see what they need, so please take care of the bar and this customer while I'm gone, alright?" Mori gestured to Yukihiro, who still sat contentedly drinking his Sake.

Tatsui nodded his head in understanding. "Hurry back!"

Mori smirked and headed back towards the private rooms. "I'll be back~"


	5. Chapter 5

**Da-da-da-da! It's here folks- Chapter 5!**

 **I'm going to _try_ to get more regular updates going now, hopefully around a chapter a week or at least a chapter every other week! :D**

 **This chapter has a few awkward time transitions/backtracks and a few weird POV switches, but I tried to make it all flow without being too confusing! (Hopefully!) Also, this chapter is an extra 1,000 words longer than the normal chapter length (Woot woot!)**

 **Anywho, as always; if you see something you like, go ahead and leave a comment! See something you didn't like? Leave a comment! :D**

 **(Ok, sorry! Enough shameless promoting, this is a super long A/N)**

 **And now, the long awaited moment...**

 **Read on...if you dare**

 ***Mwuahahahaha***

 **(Sorry, it's 'cause of Halloween lol)**

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

Yukihiro watched the retreating form of the blonde bartender meander across and to the back of the bar- stopping once he had reached the furthest back corner.

It was hard to make out from where he sat, but Yukihiro deduced that that must be where the rooms that he had overheard the two bartenders talking about were. The bartender- _Mori-kun, wasn't it?_ \- stood still for a moment, facing the wall. Then, he slowly extended a hand towards it.

The businessman soon realized however that it wasn't just a wall, but some sort of black veil- a privacy screen, he realized.

The black veil was parted by the arm of the bartender as he stepped through the opening- disappearing from view as he let go of the veil, allowing the dark mass to shield the opening once again.

Fumihiko continued to stare at the wall where the opening was, despite not being able to see anything once again. He soon realized though that it didn't appear as though the black veil would be moving anytime soon, so he slowly turned back around to face the young bartender who Mori had placed in charge of the bar while the latter went to tend to the customers in the back.

"So what do you have to do to get into one of those rooms?"

The sudden comment made the red headed bartender start with a jump. "Huh?? Oh, uh sorry. Spaced out for a minute there." Tatsui grinned sheepishly.

He quickly cleared his throat and stood up straight in an attempt to look more dignified. He didn't need Mori to be nagging him again about being proper and polite when attending to customers.

"The private rooms in the back are reserved for VIPs." The red head explained, following the businessman's gaze over towards them. "Though special access to them is granted by discretion of Mori-san."

Tatsui picked up a rag from behind the counter and began to absentmindedly wipe down the bar top methodically, surveying the customers around the bar to see if anyone was in need of any service.

After a few more moments, Yukihiro decided that he wanted to take a look around the bar, and cleared his throat to get the young bartender's attention.

"Could I get a beer, please?"

Tatsui snapped his attention back to the businessman in front of him and quickly nodded. "Of course, sir! Just one moment please!"

The businessman nodded, and the redhead meandered to the other side of the bar counter- grabbing a glass and filling it with the amber colored liquid before returning to his customer.

"Here you are, sir."

The older man took the beer with a curt nod, standing up and grabbing his things before walking away from the bar counter and over towards the back corner of the bar where he now knew the private rooms to be. Only a short distance away from the corner, there were several large chairs and couches spread out with coffee tables dotted between them.

Yukihiro found an empty couch and reclined into it- setting his coat and suitcase onto the cushion next to him, and leaning his umbrella against the short table in front of him. The older man at long last finally allowed himself a deep sigh as he sank more comfortably into the cushions of the couch- taking a long swig of the beer from the glass in his hand.

He hadn't ingested nearly enough alcohol to make him drunk yet, but he was finally starting to feel a pleasant buzz that helped him to relax a bit more as he once again surveyed the bar, this time from his new location on the couch in the back of the bar.

Now that he was finally closer to the rooms, the older male could finally see exactly where the openings fit the rooms were, and how many rooms there even were. Spread out along the wall, he counted four openings that all seemed to be entrances to the same type of private room. Three of the four dark colored veils that served as the privacy 'doors' for the rooms were drawn to the sides of the entrances- allowing Yukihiro to see a glimpse of what the rooms looked like inside, though it was still hard to make out with how dim this back section of the bar was.

The veil on the fourth room however, was drawn completely shut- the hazy billowing fabric preventing one from seeing inside. Yukihiro supposed however, that if one were to get close enough to the fabric that they would be able to peer through the veil somewhat.

As the businessman continued to examine the veil on the closed room, his eyes gradually started to adjust to the dim lighting, and he could start to make out the silhouettes of several people inside the room.

He knew full well that it was in bad taste to pry into other people's privacy, but he was feeling a bit careless and didn't quite have it in him to care about such decencies at the moment.

Yukihiro took another long swig of the amber colored liquid in his glass and stared at the veil harder, curiosity overtaking him as to who was in the room, and why they were granted access to a private room.

 _That bartender Mori-kun had said that the two in that room were his friends, right? Does that just mean that he's giving preferential treatment to a couple of kids because he knows them? And that other kid- Tatsui-kun, had said something about a lover….so maybe it's Mori-kun's friend that came and brought his girlfriend along?_

The business man shook his head with a chuckle and took another swig of beer. He had no clue as to why he cared about who was in that room so much- maybe the alcohol was just getting to him and making him think about weird things…

But still, there was something about that room that piqued his curiosity in the strangest way. He didn't know how to comprehend the feeling- but it was almost as if he was compelled to figure out why those people wanted to drink in a private room, he felt drawn towards finding out who was in there and why they thought that they were special enough as to not want to socialize with the rest of the company in the bar- feeling the need to seclude themselves into their own private world….

Yukihiro broke off his internal rambling with a sigh and a rub to his temples.

A smoke. That's what he needed. A little shot of nicotine to clear his head and soothe his confused and agitated nerves.

He slipped his hand into the pocket of his coat and felt around until his fingers closed around the small box of cigarettes that lie there. Removing the small white pack and opening it up, he quickly plucked one of the sticks and popped it between his lips while he searched another pocket for his lighter. He finally found the small silver rectangle and flicked it to release a flame and light the tip of the cigarette between his lips. Once he had succeeded in lighting it, he slipped the lighter back into his pocket and inhaled a deep breath- letting the smoke fill his lungs before he exhaled, removing the stick from his mouth with his long fingers and blowing out a thin stream of smoke.

He breathed in a few more slow drags, absentmindedly glancing down at the open carton that he had dropped into his lap. The box that he knew he had bought only this morning was now over half empty, and he felt with a pang of regret that he should try to ease up on them- knowing that they would only affect his health more and more the older he became. Today had been a horribly stressful day however, and he found the easiest way to relieve his stress was by placing one of those tobacco sticks between his lips and letting the calming nicotine soothe away his concerns and frustrations.

Yukihiro swallowed a gulp of beer and took one last drag of his cigarette before extinguishing it in the small ashtray that he had found sitting on top of the table in front of him.

Feeling considerably more calm, and buzzed enough that he could no longer remember why had felt agitated before- the businessman now enjoyed the ambience of the bar more easily, crossing his legs and humming in appreciation as he downed the rest of his beer.

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

 _10 minutes earlier…_

Mori walked briskly across the floor of the bar, navigating through tables and chairs as he stalked toward the private rooms in the back. He finally reached his destination of the room that Akira and Naoya were occupying, stopping once he was in front of the veiled entrance.

"Naoya, Akira? Is it alright if I come in?" He called out in a low voice to the occupants of the room.

He heard some shuffling around followed by a hissed exchange of words before he was answered by Naoya.

"Yep, c'mon in!"

The blonde reached forwards and parted the veil with his arm- stepping through the opening that it created as he left the bar and walked into the private room.

The bartender took one look around and was immediately met by the charming sight of a very smug looking Naoya- reclined lazily onto one of the couches, his arms wrapped lovingly around the waist of a very red-faced Akira sitting in his lap. Mori could now plausibly deduce that the sounds he had heard before entering were of a flustered Akira complaining and trying to remove himself from his lover's lap, with the older obviously not indulging in the younger's request.

Mori giggled at the cute display in front of him, and Akira tried to hide his face in embarrassment at the bartender's obvious staring and remarks.

"Hehe, what did you guys need?" The eldest asked with a grin and another amused chuckle, sinking into the couch directly opposite from them.

"Hmmm, we were thinking of getting some appetizers and another round of drinks." Naoya answered thoughtfully, adjusting his arms as Akira shifted to now sit sideways on the older's lap, allowing the silvernette to see Mori as well.

"Alright, that can be arranged!" Mori replied with a smile and a small clap of his hands.

"By the way Akira…" The blonde began, trailing off as he plucked Akira's empty cocktail glass off of the table in front of him, examining it with a smirk.

"How did you like the drink?"

Akira's face immediately flushed, and a scowl formed on his pretty face.

"You…"

"Now Mori-san," Naoya gently cut off his younger lover, addressing the bartender in front of him.

"It isn't very nice of you to keep picking on my cute Akira." The dark haired male defended his lover, releasing one of his hands around the silvernette's waist and bringing it up to gently caress the younger's soft cheeks.

"If you keep insisting on being mean to him, then I can't be held responsible for what might happen after…" Naoya finished the declaration in little more than a murmur, though his eyes said differently as he cooly stared down the older male across from him.

Mori's face broke out into a grin despite the predatory gaze fixed on him by the dark haired male.

"Aww, sorry. Guess I was being a little too mean, huh Akira?" He apologized to the silvernette, who was busy sputtering in embarrassment over what his lover said.

"N-Naoya-san! Y-you..you…you can't just say stuff like that! Especially to someone like Mori-san!" The silvernette was impossibly red in the face, pulling at his lover's sweater as he tried to display his displeasure at the older's words and actions.

"No, no- it's alright Akira, Naoya was right. It's perfectly within a lover's right to berate someone for upsetting their precious partner."

Mori sighed and twisted the end of his long ponytail around his fingers as he paused, not taking notice of the silvernette once again sputtering as he reacted to the new wave of embarrassment that washed over him at Mori's casually uttered words.

"It's just been so long since I've had a partner of my own, my naughty _S_ side likes to creep out when it's not being kept in check." The blonde pouted with another sigh, placing his face in his hands and shaking his head as a pitiful sound escaped his lips.

"For the nice personality you have, you do have quite the Sadistic streak running through you, don't you?" Naoya commented observantly, while Akira wondered how in the world the older two could have such a conversation as easily as if they were discussing the changes in the weather.

Mori hummed in agreement with a nod of his head. "I wish I had a lover…I just haven't met anybody that I like yet….."

"Which reminds me!" The bartender suddenly exclaimed, no longer looking depressed as an excited smile stretched across his face.

Naoya glanced down to share a questioning look with the silvernette in his lap, who merely shrugged his shoulders lightly before turning back to the blonde in front of them.

"There's a new customer at the bar here today!" The blonde continued happily, clapping his hands.

"Really? I wonder who recommended him here….you haven't gotten a new customer here in quite some time, huh?" Akira chimed in thoughtfully, shifting slightly on Naoya's lap as he absentmindedly looped his arms loosely around the older male's neck.

"Yeah, it has been sometime….." Naoya offered half-heartedly, his focus instead drifting to the pretty silvernette snuggling closer to him.

Mori paid no notice to Naoya's lack of attention at the news, and excitedly continued.

"I know! I'll have to ask him later who it was that recommended this place to him! He seemed kind've uptight and proper when he first walked in, but he is seriously easy on the eyes~! Like, seriously! I don't have a daddy kink, but wow I would soo call him daddy……" The bartender rambled on talkatively, his voice spacing out to a dreamlike quality by the time he reached the end of his declaration.

"Just like that?" Akira asked in surprise. "Just what about him makes you think that you would want to date him?"

"I didn't say that I wanted to date him." Mori defended petulantly, crossing his arms with a slight huff.

"Well, you did kind of imply it." Naoya finally rejoined in the conversation, absentmindedly running one of his hands up and down Akira's thigh, rubbing circles around it with his thumb to massage as he went.

"I did not." The blonde shot back. "I just mentioned that he was good looking. There's absolutely _nothing_ _wrong_ with- "

" -Saying that you would call some guy daddy after just meeting him, not knowing a thing about him, and judging him only based on his looks." The dark haired male returned in a mocking tone, immensely enjoying getting revenge for his lover in the form of teasing Mori.

The blonde's jaw dropped at Naoya's unabashed comments, and he felt his face heat in embarrassment.

"You make it sound like I would go for any guy just because I like how they look!" Mori exclaimed hotly, not used to being on the receiving end of such verbal tirade before.

Naoya smirked at how flustered the usually calm, charming, and happy bartender was- saying nothing in return to his accusatory statement.

"Hmph. I can't believe you would think such a degrading thing about me." The elder blonde pouted with a cross of his arms.

"I wouldn't ever date somebody purely based on their looks- and I especially wouldn't date them if I just met them! Besides, if I remember correctly the man said that he was from out of town, so there." Mori put an end to the discussion with a cross of his arms and a final _hmph!_.

Naoya gave an amused chuckle at having thoroughly riled up the bartender.

"Hey, enough pouting. Now you know what it feels like to be in Akira's shoes!" He bit back another laugh at the scowl he received in return from the blonde, and hugged Akira tighter to his chest as if in protection from the elder.

"Yeah, yeah. I do apologize." Mori mumbled childishly, finally rising from his place on the sofa with a sigh and walking toward the door of the room.

"Any requests for the food?"

"Mmm, whatever is fine." Naoya dismissed with a grin, and the blonde bartender finally took his leave with a nod of his head.

Once the bartender had left, Naoya glanced down in question at Akira who had been oddly quiet for the last few minutes.

"Akira?" The dark haired male questioned, his expression waxing concerned at the lack of response from the silvernette.

"Mmm..hmmm?" Came the mumbled reply into his chest, and Naoya could now see the reason for his lover's lack of conversation as the younger slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head off of Naoya's chest.

"Did you fall asleep~?" Naoya cooed, leaning down and kissing the tip of the silvernette's nose. Akira made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat and slowly blinked to try and clear the sleepiness from his eyes- looking around the room briefly before resting his head back onto his lover's firm chest.

"Where did Mori-san go?" The silvernette asked sleepily, a small yawn escaping his lips as he finished the question.

"He went to go get us some food and another round of drinks."

Naoya felt Akira nod and make a small noise against his chest in reply, and he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. He couldn't believe how adorable Akira was acting.

After pondering on it for another moment though, it finally donned on him. These were the first symptoms that Akira displayed when he was starting to get drunk; all cute and sleepy. Though he was sure that the silvernette had only consumed 2 ococktails, it seemed that with the lack of conversation he participated in, the alcohol had started to take affect on him.

Naoya shifted Akira slightly in his arms and twisted his neck to peer at the silvernette's face- still resting against his shoulder.

"A-kir-a~" Naoya murmured into his lover's ear in a sing-song voice. "You're not gonna fall asleep and make me drink by myself for the rest of my birthday, are you?"

Akira shifted slightly and tightened the arms that were looped around the older male's neck.

"Nuh-uh~" The silvernette replied, nuzzling his cheek against the crook of Naoya's neck- his warm breath ghosting over the patch of exposed skin there as he continued to use the older male's shoulder as a pillow.

Naoya groaned at the sensation and barely kept his hands from creeping underneath his lover's shirt. He had no plans of jumping Akira when he was drunk- no matter how bad the silvernette may try and seduce him.

He swore that he would control himself and only relinquish his control after he had brought his pretty lover home- well away from the prying eyes of many, and safe to ravish the silvernette as much as he dared without fear of his lover submitting himself to self-mortification like the last time.

The dark haired male took in a deep breath and held Akira quietly as he silently willed for Mori to hurry up and return with some food.

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

 _5 minutes earlier…_

Yukihiro was still sipping on the beer in his hand when he noticed the black veil of the fourth private room ripple slightly before parting- allowing the blonde bartender to exit from the small room and step back into the lower lounge of the bar.

 _Hmm. He was in there for a little while, wasn't he?_

The businessman watched as Mori calmly walked back towards the bar counter, stopping to talk to the younger red headed bartender before bustling about again- obviously set on work to do.

Left with nothing to do while he drank other than people watch, Yukihiro had nearly memorized the face of every person that was currently in the bar- though not such a feat considering there were only the 2 bartenders and about 5 or so odd number customers.

 _Not counting the two that are in that room though…_ The businessman mused, turning a thoughtful gaze back towards the direction of the private rooms- scanning the veil of the occupied room even though he knew that he couldn't _…..See through it?_

The businessman rubbed his eyes, figuring that the alcohol was starting to play tricks on his vision. He looked away and then back again, but still!

 _Part of the veil must not have fallen back down after that bartender left- there's a few inch gap in the center of the veil where I can see into the room!_

Yukihiro tried to remain as inconspicuous as a grown man could while squinting to try and peep into the room.

He stared at the slight opening and willed his eyes to relax in the dim lighting, allowing his vision to adjust and sharpen to accommodate for the lack of light after a minute or so of staring. Once his eyes were accustomed to the dimness, he glanced through the veil again and tried to see what or who he could see inside the room.

The first thing that he could make out appeared to be a couch- dark in color with the back facing the veiled entrance. His eyes traveled up from there, and he could make out the outline of a person's upper torso- male, he deduced after a minute, given the broad shoulders. He looked on either side of the figure for another person- knowing that there were two people in the room.

 _Hmmm. There must be another piece of furniture that the second person- the girl?, is sitting on…._ He assumed, moving to tear his gaze away after he decided that he wouldn't be able to see the other person- when he noticed a shift in the shape of the man's outline. He willed himself to see more clearly, and his eyes once again started to relax and sharpen as he stared at the room.

He could now make out the man's torso more clearly- almost shoulder length black hair splayed across the back of a dark colored sweater. Upon further inspection he noticed an odd portion around the top of the sweater that appeared to be a different color than the rest. The odd shape of color suddenly moved, and Yukihiro realized that it appeared to be the other person's arm- intertwined around the man's neck from in front of the man where, presumably his girlfriend was sitting on his lap.

Following the curve of the second person's arm from the base of the dark haired male's neck, the businessman then saw a shoulder and part of the person's neck- though their face couldn't be seen because it was positioned directly in front of the man's head, blocking any view he had there.

Suddenly the figure shifted- the second face came out from behind the man's, and turned sideways as it moved closer to the man's ear.

A sudden light caught the strands of silvery hair from the second person's head, and Yukihiro's jaw dropped in disbelief.

If there was one thing that Yukihiro loved the most about his favorite nephew, it was how beautiful his silver hair was. He had not ever seen another person alive with such gorgeous silver hair as his nephew Akira's.

Now as Yukihiro stared at the second figure inside the room, watching the silvery strands of hair shimmer as they reflected what little light in the room there was, the older man could find no explanation to logically combat what he was seeing.

 _That…w-with who?….No, no…there's no way…..that..that can't be….No. There's no way. That's not my precious nephew.._

There was no way that his highly intelligent, book smart, straight A's, law school nephew was sitting in the lap of another man.

Absolutely not.

Yukihiro adamantly shook his head, slamming his empty beer glass down on the table with more force than necessary.

The businessman took a few calming breaths and willed himself to calm down and think rationally.

 _There's no way that that's Akira. So what if it's somebody with silver hair? Kids these days dye their hair up all sorts of weird colors! Even if Akira is the only person who naturally had that hair color, it doesn't mean that somebody else couldn't have an artificial version of it!_

Yukihiro nodded vehemently to himself at the logical train of thought that he was following, closing his eyes and taking another deep breath before opening them again.

When he did open his eyes however, his wasn't careful enough and let curiosity overtake him as his gaze travelled back upwards- focusing in on the figures inside the private room.

The two profiles were now both sideways, facing each other- and the businessman could now confirm that they were indeed definitely both males.

His eyes instinctively trained in on the shorter of the two, searching for recognition as he swept over the face of the young man; Silvery hair, grown out to his chin and swept behind his ear. Dark eyes, accentuated with long eyelashes. Beautifully pale skin, free from any kind of marks or blemishes. His entire profile.

There was no way that he could be mistaken for anyone else.

Yukihiro shook his head in denial, unable to accept it.

He continued to stare at the profile of his seemingly nephew's face, not even registering that it began to draw closer to the dark haired male's next to it until he watched those smiling lips crash against the other male's lips, moving insistently as the silvernette's eyes slipped shut in pleasure, and his cheeks tinged pink with arousal.

Yukihiro's jaw dropped in utter disbelief as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, not able to tear his horror-stricken gaze away from the seemingly impossible happening right in front of his very own eyes.

The silvernette kissed and sucked at the lips of the darker haired male, finally releasing with gasp as the male next to him removed his mouth and attached it to the silvernette's neck instead, causing him to tip his head back as his neck arched forwards- exposing it to being licked and sucked on by the greedy lips of the dark haired male.

 _T-there's no way…no way…it..it can't be…no, can't…impossible…absolutely..no way-_

"Uh, can I get you something, sir?"

Yukihiro nearly jumped with a start as a voice suddenly drifted through his ears to break the spiraling train of unbelieving thoughts pooling in his brain.

"Whoah, sorry there! I didn't mean to startle you!" The voice- who Yukihiro now recognized as the younger red headed bartender, apologized profusely.

The businessman turned to the side to address the boy, and found him with his head bowed low, still mumbling apologies.

"It's fine, fine…don't worry about it…" Yukihiro mumbled with a dismissive wave of his hand, proceeding to then harshly scrub at his face with both palms, shaking his head as he continued to rub at his face.

"Uh, I really am sorry sir. I just saw you staring at the wall for a while, and thought you might need something." The boy tried to explain awkwardly, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. He extended an arm forwards, waiting until the businessman had stopped rubbing his face and glanced up before pressing a bottle into the man's hand.

"It's no good if you just drink a lot of alcohol, so try and drink some water too." The boy explained, gesturing the cold bottle of mineral water that he had placed in Yukihiro's hand.

Yukihiro released a sigh and nodded his head with a mumbled _thanks_ , opening the bottle of water and lifting it to his lips to pour the cold liquid into his mouth. The chill of the water did help to sober him up a bit, and after he had downed more than half the bottle he felt his head begin to clear a bit more.

The businessman closed his eyes and drew in a long breath, pausing before slowly releasing it again and opening his eyes.

"Um, is there anything else I can do for you sir?" Tatsui asked tentatively, standing to the side as he watched the man alternate between taking long, slow breaths, and pouring the cold water into his mouth. After the bottle of water was gone, the businessman slowly nodded- gesturing to the chair across from him.

"Sit, I need to ask you a few questions and see if I can get some answers"

The young bartender glanced up at the bar counter for any sign of Mori before quickly sitting down in the chair as instructed.

"W-what did you need to ask?" The boy asked nervously, obviously not knowing what to expect.

Yukihiro leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he bridged his fingers together. Deciding that it would be best to avoid dancing around the topic, he got straight to the point.

"What do you know about the two people that are in that private room up there?" The older man asked seriously, jerking a thumb sideways to gesture at where he guessed the room was- not taking any chances with looking over that direction again.

"The…two people…..in that room?" Tatsui repeated slowly, not gathering where this Q and A was going.

Yukihiro nodded in affirmative, gesturing the boy to speak again.

"I…don't really know a lot….they're Mori-san's friends….why don't you ask him about them if you're curious…?" The boy suggested instead, swallowing uncomfortably.

 _This boy is so full of spunk when he's around that Mori-kun, but as soon as he's by himself he becomes so timid and awkward…._

The businessman shook his head slightly and smiled, trying to warm the young bartender up a bit.

"I just figured that I could ask you, since it looks like you know just about everything there is to know around here!"

Tatsui puffed up a bit at the praise and nodded his head with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!…..Ok, so like I said before- I don't know a whole lot about those two, but I will tell you what I know!" The redhead reaffirmed, and Yukihiro nodded in understanding.

"Those two have been coming here for years- a lot longer than I've worked here. The tall guy with dark hair is Shimakawa-san. He looks really scary normally, but he gets ten times scarier if anybody tries to do, say, touch, or even just get too close to his lover!" The boy exclaimed with a shiver and a shake of his head.

"You do _NOT_ wanna be anywhere near Shimakawa-san when he explodes over someone doing something against his lover!"

Yukihiro visibly shuddered at the word _lover_ and steeled himself as he carefully formed his next sentence.

"And….what do you know about….the younger one?"

"The younger one, is Shimakawa-san's lover." Tatsui stopped, and Yukihiro felt a horrible knot of dread tie tighter in his stomach.

"His name is Akira-san."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here ya go all~ It's Chapter 6!**

 **Enjoyyy!**

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

 _"And….what do you know about….the younger one?"_

 _"The younger one, is Shimakawa-san's lover." Tatsui stopped, and Yukihiro felt a horrible knot of dread tie tighter in his stomach._

 _"His name is Akira-san…….."_

Yukihiro immediately turned white, clutching a hand to his head as he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him.

 _Akira? No..N-no way…..absolutely not….impossible…_

The businessman shook his head fiercely in denial, wincing as the motion caused his temples to throb painfully. He cradled his head in both hands and tried to take deep even breaths- both to clear his head and rationalize his thoughts, as well as to fight against the impeding headache and nausea that he suddenly felt creeping up on him.

"Um, sir? Are you…alright?" Tatsui asked hesitantly, noticing how pale the businessman had gotten.

Yukihiro couldn't bring himself to answer, still struggling to regain control of his breathing and stomach, fearing that the slightest movement might cause him to be sick.

 _The alcohol shouldn't be affecting me this much already…._ The dark haired man mused ruefully. He knew he was getting up there in his years, but honestly a little bit of sake and beer shouldn't be doing this much of a number on him.

 _It must be from all of this damn stress…_

"Um, sir? Can I get you anything?" The young bartender butted in again, looking apprehensive at the older man in front of him, who had yet to answer him yet.

Yukihiro's head continued to throb painfully, and he could do little more than groan in discomfort- slumped forward onto his knees with his head still cradled in his hands.

By now Tatsui was starting to get concerned over the appearance and lack of response from the customer, and he worriedly bit his lip- wondering what he should do.

"J-just wait right here sir, I'm gonna go get Mori-san!" The young bartender finally decided, walking briskly back to the bar counter where the the blonde was busy assembling a tray of food.

"Mori-san! The customer that you asked me to take care of over there looks like he's gonna be sick!" Tatsui panted as he came to a screeching half in front of the older bartender- the latter of whom remained calm and finished adding a few more rolls of sushi onto the tray in front of him before calmly looking up and acknowledging the boy, his gaze briefly sweeping over to where it was that said customer was sitting.

"Alright, I'll go check on him." Mori wiped his hands on the towel attached to his hip and walked around the bar counter, pausing to turn and look at the younger before continuing.

"In return, would you mind bringing that back to Naoya and Akira, please?"

The blonde gestured to the tray of food that he had been preparing, and promptly walked away- not allowing any room for retort or discussion from the red-headed bartender to refuse or fuss.

Tatsui pasted on a sour expression as he watched Mori's retreating form saunter over to where the sickly looking businessman sat. He wasn't necessarily angry at the blonde per-say, it was just that he didn't want to have to go near the scary dark haired male that Mori referred to as his ' _friend_ '. Tatsui was fine with Akira- who was nice enough to him, but the silvernette's kindness generally only spurred on Naoya's anger onto him even more. The elder was impossibly childish and prone to extreme bouts of jealousy whenever any person got near or received any attention from his silvernette.

 _That damn scary-possessive bastard…_

Tatsui cursed the tall dark haired male in his head- grabbing the plate of food that had been carefully arranged by Mori's skilled hands and carrying it back towards the rooms in the back-lower section of the bar.

He glanced to the side and saw Mori crouched down next to the good-looking businessman. It appeared that the blonde's lips were moving, though Tatsui wasn't close enough to hear what he was saying. He hoped that the customer would be feeling better soon- it had given him quite the shock when the older man had suddenly slumped over….The redhead tore his gaze away from the pair and with a grimace, fixed it to the only private room where the veil was pulled close. He pulled up to a stop when he was directly in front of the veil, and hesitated- fearing for his eyes if he happened to enter while the couple was in the middle of something.

Tatsui's face twisted into a grimace and he shook his head fiercely at where his train of thought was leading him towards. With the release of a small breath, the young bartender raised the hand that wasn't gripping the tray, and knocked lightly on the wall next to the veil.

"Umm, Shimakawa-san? Akira-san?….Uh, Mori-san sent me to bring you some food…." The boy tried to sound calm and composed like Mori had taught him to, but he couldn't help but sound awkward and timid- especially when it came to someone intimidating like Shimikawa.

Tatsui swore he heard a deep baritone voice chuckle quietly before he heard. "-Alright then, come in."

The redhead juggled the tray around in his hands and managed to open the veil with one hand, while the other still balanced the tray. He was worried about the veil swooping back down onto the food, so he tied the veil to the side to create an opening for him to walk through. The private room was now no longer exactly private, but Tatsui assured himself that he was going to put the veil back as soon as he was done, so it shouldn't matter too much.

The young bartender crept quietly into the room, and as he glanced around he was quickly met by the sight of the elder dark haired male reclined lazily onto one of the plush velvet couches- an arrogant smirk gracing his lips as if he owned the place. Tatsui carefully stepped around the couch, and could then see the full figure of the elder male laid down on the couch, with his silver haired beauty resting peacefully on top of his chest.

The dark haired male had one arm draped around his lover's waist in a firm hold to keep him from falling- his corresponding hand gently caressing the younger's hair, whilst his other arm was thrown behind his own head as a makeshift pillow.

Naoya looked up upon the bartender's arrival, smirking at how red-faced the younger looked- and brought a finger up to his lips as a gesture of silence for his sleeping lover.

Tatsui continued to blush in embarrassment as he placed the tray of food onto the coffee table in front of the couple- then stood up and dipped his head into a bow.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" He gritted out- head still bowed and eyes downcast.

Naoya stroked Akira's hair slowly and hummed in contemplation- knowing how badly the younger was wanting to escape the room, but feeling a bit evil at the same time.

"How come Mori-san didn't come deliver the food himself?" The elder asked lazily, feeling like amusing himself with a bit of banter while Akira rested on top of him.

Tatsui barely managed to keep himself from huffing in annoyance- knowing full well that the older was merely playing with him for a bit of amusement, but he cleared his threat and tried to answer dignifiedly none the less.

"One of our customers was feeling a bit sick, so Mori-san went to tend to him. Since he had to be pulled away, he asked if I would mind bringing you the food in his stead." The red headed bartender returned with a surprisingly large amount of composure and tact, considering that he all but wanted to tell the man in front of him to fuck off.

Naoya nodded his head at the information, a teasing smirk still playing on his lips. Without replying, he turned to glance above the edge of the couch and out of the room to peer around the bar, sweeping around the various tables in search of the older blonde. His gaze stopped when finally spotted the man- crouched down next to a chair where another man with dark hair sat, slouched forwards onto his knees with his head in his hands.

Naoya frowned at the sight and made to turn back and throw another taunt to the young bartender in front of him, when he saw the head of the sickly man slowly lift up- stopping when he had locked eyes with Naoya's own blue orbs.

For a moment, Naoya held the man's gaze- neither one blinking. He could have sworn that the eyes peering back at him from the man appeared to be glaring at him, but as soon as those cool grey orbs had locked onto his own, they suddenly looked away again- dropping back downward to the man's lap.

The action apparently startled Mori, who quickly gestured to another bartender to help him hoist the man up, and they lifted the man to his feet as Mori fished his cellphone out of his pocket. The blonde stayed on the phone for a few moments- nodding his head and murmuring a few words in return before closing it again, continuing to help move the man and get him situated again at one of the bar stools at the counter.

"Hmm, weird…." Naoya muttered out loud, frowning in confusion at the look on the man's face when they had locked eyes.

 _Dammit, he looks familiar….I couldn't see his face very well though, so I have no clue as to why…._

Tatsui watched in puzzlement as the older male in front of him frowned at the ceiling- eyebrows knitted and lips moving wordlessly.

"Umm, was there anything else that I could get for you?" The redhead asked apprehensively, feeling a bit uneasy at the sudden change in reaction from the older male.

Naoya snapped out of his internal rambling and blinked a few times before he turned to the younger.

"Another beer….and one of Mori's cocktails." The dark haired male finally decided, releasing the hand behind his head to haphazardly wave toward his two empty beer bottles that sat discarded by a matching pair of empty cocktail glasses.

Tatsui scooped up the bottles and glasses with a bow of his head, and retreated back around the couch to the entrance of the room.

Naoya watched the bartender's figure retreat out of the room and back into the main bar. He had forgotten to close the veil when he left, but Naoya didn't mind enough to call him back and fix it. He himself cared little for what others saw or thought about him, but he knew that nearly the exact opposite to be true for his younger lover.

The dark haired male glanced down at the peaceful face of his sleeping lover- curled up like a sleek silver cat on top of him. Akira had been awake up until a few moments ago- whispering seductive sweet nothings into his ear before promptly pulling him in for another make out session- which Naoya by no means had any qualms against. It seemed though that the alcohol was still making him a bit sleepy, because afterwards the silvernette promptly announced his drowsiness with a cute yawn before curling up against the older's chest with a contented sigh- succumbing to sleep once again.

Naoya stroked his lover's silky silver hair, feeling it cascade through his fingers like water. He loved everything about Akira. Of course his stubbornness and Tsundere side was what made the dark haired male fall for him first, then his beauty caught his attention soon after. The juxtaposition of being so beautiful, yet having such a personality was truly enthralling.

Naoya traced his fingers lightly over Akira's face as his eyes trailed around the younger's frame. Everything was so perfect. His slender fingers…milky white neck…pillowy soft lips…gorgeous eyes….thick star flecked eyelashes…But one of the things he loved most about the appearance of his lover, was that beautiful silver hair. There was something about it that just completely enthralled him- drew him in. Nowadays he found it almost impossible to resist the temptation to run his fingers through it- loving the feeling of its silkiness against his fingers.

As the dark haired male continued to play with the silvery hair, he soon felt the weight that was his lover shift slightly on top of him. A few mewling sounds escaped the silvernette's slightly parted pink lips, and then Naoya saw those long eyelashes blink several times before opening up fully- displaying the younger's beautiful grey eyes.

"Are you awake, my Sleeping Beauty~?" Naoya cooed with smile, shifting both arms to wrap firmly around and cradle his lover.

Akira blinked blearily a few times as his eyes swept around their surroundings briefly- eventually settling in on the face of his lover in front of him. Akira shifted slightly to rest his chin against his lover's chest so that he could look Naoya in the eye- a contented smile spanning across his lips.

"Huh uh, five more minutes." Came the mumbled reply as Akira shut his eyes and snuggled back up to the warm chest with a grin.

Naoya smirked and slowly slipped his hands downward until they had reached Akira's pert butt, squeezing and massaging the soft mounds in his hands.

"H-hey!" The silvernette's eyes snapped open in surprise at the sudden sensation, and he quickly reached back to try and stop the offending hands from their groping.

"What? You said that you weren't awake. I'm merely helping to wake you up." The older male replied innocently, continuing his onslaught of massaging as he rubbed the silvernette's butt.

"Alright, alright! I'm awake!" Akira protested weakly, opening his eyes and scowling briefly at the man in front of him- the latter of whom merely returned the scowl with a cheeky smirk, punctuated by a light slap against his lover's butt.

"Naoya-san…"

"You've been rather sleepy today, haven't you?" Naoya cut off his younger lover's protest with a smooth change of topic.

"I mean, I'm not upset or anything, I was just making sure that you're alright…."

Akira sighed and rubbed at one of his eyes drowsily, earning a pointed look from his lover.

"Oh, I'm fine…." The silvernette started off, then sighed. "Just a bit tired from all of the extra studying I've been doing lately, is all."

Naoya hummed sympathetically, recalling himself staying up late the past week to cram in a few more hours of studying before their midterm exams.

"Mhmm, you just need to have a few more drinks and relax!" The older replied with a chuckle, finally shifting both of them to sit upright again, Akira still in his lap.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! The food came when you were taking your cat nap." Naoya chuckled as he gestured to the tray of food, still sitting neatly arranged on top of the coffee table in front of him.

"Mmm, I am kind've hungry…." Akira murmured dazedly- the tray of food suddenly entrapping his gaze as he stared hungrily, reaching forward to grab one of the pairs of chopsticks that was laying next to the tray.

Naoya suddenly smirked mischievously, reaching forwards along with Akira, and quickly knocking the pair of chopsticks that the silvernette had been reaching towards, out of his reach.

"Naoya-san, what- " The silvernette started confusedly, watching as the dark haired male grabbed the second pair of chopsticks and grabbed a roll of sushi before raising it up to Akira's mouth.

"Say ahhh~" Naoya purred, his eyes glinting mischievously as he lightly waved the piece of food in front of the silvernette's lips.

"Naoya-san…." Akira whimpered as his face erupted into a blush. "Stop, it's embarrassing….."

"Nuh uh." The older crooned gleefully, moving the chopsticks closer to Akira's face.

With a last of swallow to tamp down his remaining embarrassment, Akira finally parted his lips and allowed the food to be placed into his mouth.

"Mmm, good boy~" Naoya praised with a smirk, grabbing another piece of sushi and popping it into his own mouth.

The older continued to alternate feeding the two of them until the tray was finished, and Akira slumped against him with a groan.

"Ugh, I ate too much. I'm gonna get fat now…" The silvernette complained with huff, absentmindedly poking at his flat abdomen.

Naoya chuckled and moved his arms to cover the Akira's stomach with a slight squeeze.

"You are not gonna get fat- I've been worried that you haven't been eating nearly enough."

"Mmm, don't worry. I'm fine."

"Alright, if you say so." The older finally relented, then glanced out the door briefly to survey the bar.

"I wonder what's taking so long for those drinks…."

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

Mori prided himself on being a very patient person, and on top of that an excellent listener. However, having to sit and listen to this man's angry ramblings was starting to test his legendary patience.

"You have to tell me! I need to know about the two people in the room back there!" Yukihiro grumbled peevishly, still cradling his pounding head in pain as he rested in on top of the bar counter.

"I already told you, sir." Mori explained slowly, releasing an agitated sigh. "Each of our customers has a right to their own privacy. And aside from what Tatsui already blabbed to you- " The blonde broke off to throw the young redhead next to him a scolding glare.

"I'm neither obligated nor required to tell you anything about any of my customers."

Tatsui bit his lip and stared at the ground as he was scolded, feeling horrible at betraying Mori's rules. The businessman, meanwhile, groaned as he struggled to lift his head off of the bar top and rest it on the arm propped against the counter.

"But I'm telling you!" Yukihiro growled back lowly. "I'm almost positive that one of the customers in there is my nephew! At least let me go see him!"

Mori released a long breath through pursed lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Normally I wouldn't butt into the affairs of my customers, but seeing as I personally know these two customers, I know that neither one want to be disturbed right now."

Mori sighed again as the man in front of him made a noise of frustration in his throat.

The blonde was about to reiterate his point for what seemed like the hundredth time, when he caught sight of a tall dark haired man walking towards them.

 _Damn._

"Mori-san, what's taking so long?" Naoya teased as he strode up to the bar, interrupting the tense atmosphere.

"Uh, Naoya what…" Mori trailed off in confusion, offering the dark haired male half a smile as he tried to divert Naoya away from the attention of the businessman.

"I asked this little squirt to bring us a few drinks, but he hasn't come back yet." Naoya looked pointedly at Tatsui, then glanced up at the clock on the wall. "That was fifteen minutes ago."

Mori turned to give another scowling look to Tatsui, who cringed and dropped into an apologetic bow.

"I'm very sorry, Shimakawa-san! I came back to tell Mori-san, and then….." The young bartender trailed off, his gaze flickering over to the Yukihiro, who was still resting his head on the bar counter, his eyes closed.

Naoya's gaze slowly followed the redhead's, settling on the mess of dark hair and the stern face underneath it.

"Oh, fuck."

Naoya dropped the curse softly, but it's intent was clear. He definitely recognized the older man now that he was close enough to see the man's face clearly.

He was one hundred percent sure, that was Maya's bastard of a dad- Yukihiro.

How could Naoya not remember the man's face after he had abandoned Akira and expected him to take care of Hideyuki and Jutta after he left the country entirely? Naoya himself had stepped in to fill an older-brother like role for Maya after his relationship with Akira had started- whereupon he had learned that the silvernette all but took care of his younger brother and cousin by himself.

He knew that Maya's dad was not only Akira's uncle, but also Akira's own surrogate father of sorts- a fact made what he did all the more unforgivable.

"Naoya, do you know him?" Mori asked in a hushed whisper, trying to ensure that the businessman remained asleep.

Naoya clenched his fist and set his jaw in anger, stiffly nodding. "That bastard is Akira's uncle- Hideyuki's father."

Mori's mouth formed a small 'o' as he glanced back over at Yukihiro.

Tatsui frowned in confusion, but remained silent- deciding that his mouth seemed to have gotten him in enough trouble for the day.

"We should probably leave. It won't be good if he sees us here." Naoya decided with a shake of his head, glancing down at his watch.

The blonde bartender nodded, though confusion clearly read on his face. "Is there something wrong with him? He seemed a little stern, but still nice when he came in here?"

Naoya shook his head again and sighed. "We haven't quite tested the theory yet, but I'm not sure how he's gonna react when he finds out that we're dating."

"Does he not like you?" Again, confusion laced in the blonde's voice.

"I'm not sure." Another sigh. "But based on the kind of person that I know he is, I have a feeling he's not going to be onboard with the idea of two guys dating."

Mori's eyes opened wide in surprise and his jaw dropped. "He's a homophobe? But then what's he doing in a gay bar?!"

Mori's voice was strained high in disbelief, but he kept his voice hushed in order to avoid making a scene. The last thing he needed was for his customers to find out that there was a homophobe in the middle of their gay bar.

Naoya shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have no clue."

"Oh I swear, if somebody thought that this was a good idea for a prank, I'll..I'll.." Mori's face had become red with anger, and he shook his fist menacingly at the air.

Tatsui watched Mori with a sad look on his face, not wanting to see the older so upset. He knew how hard the blonde worked to make Seven a place that gay people could come hang out at, and not feel the pressure of others demeaning them. For someone else to invite a homophobe to their bar….they could ruin everything that Mori had worked so hard to create!

Naoya sighed for the umpteenth time that hour. "I'm really sorry, Mori-san. I'm not sure what we can do, but I think it'll be best if Akira and I leave now."

Mori nodded his head in agreement with a wave of his hand. "Yes, yes. You and Akira should leave, and I'll call a taxi to come pick this guy up."

"Actually, Shinji just called me and said something about stopping in with a friend…maybe I can have him drive this guy home.." The blonde wondered out loud, his gaze sweeping over to the door as the chime for it sounded- alerting him to two people walking in.

"Oh, speak of the devil.." Naoya murmured, watching as Shinji strode in with another boy next to him.

"Heya, Mori-san!" The spiky blonde haired boy greeted, waving at the older bartender with a smile as he and his companion drew closer.

"Shinji, hello." Mori greeted tiredly, though he still made an effort to smile back.

"Oh. Scary Naoya-kun is here too." Shinji deadpanned and ignored the scowl that the dark haired male sent him as he looked on either side of older male. "Eh? Where's my cute Akira-chan? I wanted to say hi~! You two are always glued at the hip to each other!"

Naoya's scowl deepened and he crossed his arms over his chest menacingly.

" _MY_ Akira is resting right now, and he doesn't need to see the likes of _you_." He nearly growled at the end of the sentence, which of course did nothing to discourage Shinji- instead only managing to amuse him instead.

"Speaking of, I'm going to head back and get our stuff packed up." Naoya gave a curt nod to Mori, who waved in return as the dark haired male stalked back to the room where Akira was waiting.

Shinji watched Naoya leave with a slight pout before turning back to the blonde bartender. "By the way, this is friend….. "

Mori sighed tiredly and looked over at the unconscious businessman as Shinji began to ramble on about the boy next to him and how they had met. He wasn't trying to be rude by tuning Shinji out, the bartender just needed a minute to to think and decide his next plan of action. After a few minutes of drumming his fingers on the countertop, the blonde finally noticed a lack of buzzing in his ears, and realized that Shinji had finally stopped talking.

"Anyways, Shinji. Do you think you could do me a favor?" Mori asked hopefully, gesturing to the passed out businessman before continuing. "This guy drank too much and fell asleep a while ago, and I was wondering if you would mind driving him back to his hotel? He mentioned that he was staying at K Hotel…"

The bartender gave the younger a pleading look as he clapped his hands in front of his face.

Shinji grinned at the older man, who by this point was practically begging him to take the man. "Alright, alright! I can take him!" The spiky blonde haired boy replied easily, bending his head down to the side to get a better look at the man. His eyes traced over the stern face and raven colored hair, and the boy immediately froze.

That was definitely the businessman that he had drove in to the bar earlier. No two ways about it. On one hand Shinji was glad- his sole purpose of coming back to the bar was to find the older man and drag him out before Mori or anybody else found out his true nature. (Plan B was to get the friend that he had brought with him to dress in drag and try and seduce the older man to leave, but seeing as the businessman was unconscious, it seemed like he didn't have to divert to that plan.)

Although happy that he had found the man, Shinji was still nervous.

 _Did he say anything to Mori-san?….Hmm, Mori-san seems a lot more quiet than usual…_

As he pondered this in his head, Mori turned a cool gaze back toward the businessman, before it flicked back to himself- thankfully softening.

"Um, Mori-san? Are you..alright?" Shinji asked tentatively, wondering if he really wanted to risk sticking his neck out by asking.

"Yes, I'm fine…Naoya just told me a few things about this man that made me rather upset." Mori replied tensely. "Just….the sooner he's out the better I'll feel."

Shinji frowned in confusion, but wisely chose not to comment.

 _Naoya told him things about this old guy? How does Naoya know this guy?_

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

Naoya stalked quickly back to the private room where he knew his lover was waiting for him.

Upon reaching the back of the bar, the dark haired male rushed into the room- thankfully finding Akira relaxed languidly on one of the velvet couches. His body was stretched out, causing his sweater had ride up and reveal part of his lean abdomen.

Upon hearing the arrival of a person, the silvernette quickly opened his eyes- relaxing when he saw the face of his lover.

"Hmm? I thought you went to get us more drinks?" Akira asked with a teasing pout, jutting out his bottom lip when he saw his lover's empty hands.

Naoya felt his blood leap with lust at the provocative manner that his lover was acting in, and decided that he was finally going to take advantage of it.

"Here, put your coat on- we're leaving." The dark haired male tossed Akira's new peach trench coat over to him- slipping on his own new blue coat in the process. After both males had their coats on, Naoya bent down and scooped his lover up into his arms, carrying him bridal style.

Though Akira's judgment was still partially skewed by the alcohol he had consumed- he was still plenty sober enough to feel embarrassed by the position he was in.

"Naoya-san, why are- "

"I can't wait anymore." Naoya murmured huskily into the silvernette's ear, his hot breath ghosting across the younger's skin and causing it to flush.

"I need to have you now."

Akira gasped at the low, seductive tone that Naoya dropped into his ear- shivering involuntarily as he felt his body heat up.

"Mm, Naoya-san…" The silvernette mewled needfully, burying his face in the older male's neckline.

The older male clicked his tongue and immediately strode out of the room, weaving through the tables of the main bar with his lover wrapped securely in his arms.

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

Shinji shook his head and motioned for his friend to help him lift the drunk businessman. Together they hoisted the man up onto their shoulders, gathering up his things as they did.

"Alright, thanks again." Mori dipped his head gratefully as the two lifted the man up.

The blonde registered a noise coming from behind him, and turned to see Naoya striding out with Akira in his arms.

"Fufu, leaving Naoya?" Mori asked amusedly, noticing the flush peppering Naoya's cheeks.

"Yes, we're leaving." Naoya replied curtly, not bothering to hide his arousal from the blonde bartender.

Shinji shifted the older man on his shoulder slightly to wave at his friends. "Bye Naoya-kun! Bye bye Akira-chan~!" The blonde taxi driver exclaimed loudly at the couple as they paused in front of the door.

As they exchanged a few final parting words, Yukihiro shifted slightly and groggily opened his eyes. As he took in his surroundings, he distantly heard voices conversing- and upon dialing in on where the sounds were coming from, saw a tall dark haired man in front of him.

Yukihiro's eyes opened wider as he realized that the man was the same as from the private room.

 _Then, that means!….._

He glanced around in search of the younger silver haired male, finally spotting him snuggled up in the dark haired man's arms, being held like a princess.

Yukihiro's eyes trained in on the silvernette's face, and he knew for sure.

That was most definitely his precious silver haired nephew, Akira.

Before the businessman had time to even open his mouth, the couple had soon exited out the bar, and Yukihiro felt his head throb and vision start to blacken again as he was dragged out of the bar and placed in the back of a yellow taxi.


	7. (Newly Fixed) Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Sorry for those that tried to read this chapter earlier and couldn't- I tried to publish it right before class, and didn't have time to fix it after somebody mentioned that they couldn't read it! :( Hopefully it's alright now!**

 **On another note- thank you so much for everybody that's taken the time to write a review- it really means a lot to me to hear what everyone has to say, and it really helps inspire me to keep writing more!**

 **That being said; I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it~!**

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

As soon as Naoya exited the bar, Akira still in his arms, he immediately stepped to the curb and held out his arm to catch a passing taxi.

No sooner had the dark haired male promptly hailed a taxi, unceremoniously dumped his lover inside, hopped in himself, and promptly ordered the taxi driver to make a beeline for his apartment (lest he succumb to temptations and start ravishing his lover in the very back of that taxi) did Akira finally snap out of his alcohol-induced state long enough to finally get a sense of what was going on and try to get a word in with his partner.

"W-wait, Naoya-san…."

"Mm, hmm?" The older dark haired male murmured distractedly, busy burying his face in the crook of the silvernette's neckline to lave at the milky strip of skin that was bared for him there.

"Whe-re are we…mm…going…?"

"Back to my apartment.." He temporarily removed his lips from his partner's neck to speak, before quickly putting them back where they were, and getting back to work- lavishing and sucking on every inch of skin that his mouth could find.

After a moment filled with nothing but breathy sighs and bitten-back moans, a sudden buzzing could be heard coming somewhere from the seat of the taxi. Akira registered the noise and made to look for the source of the sound, but one certain dark haired male chose to ignore the interruption- instead gently turning his lover's face back to meet his own, sealing the pretty pink lips with a kiss.

The buzzing eventually stopped, but only lasted for a moment as it began again only a second later.

"Mmm….what if..ah…it's an….emergency?…Mmm…ahh." The silvernette slurred out between groans and gasps, his senses slowly being muddled by his lover's caresses and heated kisses.

Naoya growled in displeasure into Akira's lips before reluctantly retreating- picking up his phone and leaving the silvernette's mouth. He tried to keep from glancing back at the beautifully tempting swollen lips, still glistening with saliva from their kisses as he swiped to answer his phone.

"Hello?" The dark haired male snapped, not bothering to check the caller ID before growling into the other side of the phone. It didn't matter to him who it was that was calling- anyone who got in between him and time with his lover was about to get ripped a new one.

"Erg, uh Shimakawa-san?" The voice sounded from inside the phone, and Naoya felt his temper bristle even more.

"What do you need, Hideyuki?" He bit out sharply, not bothering to hide his displeasure at being interrupted from what he was doing. Akira glanced up in surprise at the name, and cocked his head a bit closer to the phone to try and hear what his cousin was saying.

The voice on the other end gulped. "Umm, I know that you're probably not gonna be too happy about this, but I really didn't have any other choice, and I knew if I tried to ask you ahead of time you would've said no…." Hideyuki immediately rambled on nervously, dancing around the point of his phone call.

" _What_ is it?" Naoya finally snapped, his patience reaching a zero.

"Well….Nemugasa and I went out to a bar and well, he sorta…got drunk…" Hideyuki's voice became little more than a mumble by the end of the sentence.

"He was starting to feel really bad….you know how easily he gets drunk, haha." The boy laughed nervously, not even having to see the face of the older male to know that he wasn't in a good mood.

Hideyuki gulped nervously before continuing. "I knew that he wouldn't make it all the way to a hotel without throwing up somewhere, and his mom would totally freak out if he went home drunk, so….." He broke off his sentence, fearing for his life if he said the last few words.

Naoya however, didn't need to hear those final words to deduce what happened.

"Hideyuki. Are you telling me that you brought him back to my apartment?" The elder dark haired male asked in a deathly cool voice.

Silence was his answer from the other end of the phone, and Naoya hung up furiously- tossing the phone haphazardly onto the seat next to him.

"Naoya-san, what's…" Akira started, before his lips were unceremoniously captured once again.

Naoya pinned his lover against the back seat, ravishing the younger's lips with such ferocity that Akira feared his lips would be bruised by the morning. After having his way with the silvernette's lips, the older male ran his tongue along Akira's top lip- licking at it until the younger finally parted his lips, allowing Naoya to entwine his own tongue with his lover's.

Akira didn't know if it was normal to get as aroused from kisses as he did. There was something about the way that Naoya always kissed him that made him feel so enthralled, so excited, just so, wanted.

After another moment of ravishing his lover's mouth, Naoya finally pulled away- a string of saliva still connecting their lips together as they both panted and struggled to catch their breaths.

Akira slumped back against the seat of the taxi- face flushed, hair mused, lips swollen, body hot- he needed Naoya to do something about it.

"Naoya-san…" The silvernette mewled quietly, but the older male had turned around and was uttering instructions to the taxi driver- who's face remained impressively impassive as he nodded in response, giving no indication that he had even the slightest idea what was going on in the back of his car.

The dark haired male turned back to his partner and felt his pants tighten at the sight in front of him. Nothing turned him on like the sight of a flushed and needy Akira.

Naoya leaned forward and lowered his lips his lover's once again, sucking lightly on the swollen and likely bruised lips.

"Don't worry, change of plans." He stopped, pausing to lick Akira's top lip. "We're gonna go to your apartment."

Though in a lust filled state, Akira still had enough judgment to put up resistance at the declaration.

"Wha- no, we can't…Jutta…" He mumbled quietly with a frown, shaking his head to try and rationalize his thoughts.

"Too late, we're here." Naoya replied breathlessly, tugging on Akira's arm as he opened the door of the car and stepped out- pulling the silvernette out with him.

"Here, the fare." The dark haired man extended a few bills to the taxi driver through the open window before scooping up Akira and carrying him into the apartment building. He had made sure to leave the driver a nice tip for putting up with the noise that he no doubt heard, and even threw in a bit extra on top of that for not even reacting to it at all.

The couple entered the elevator and rode up the short distance to the third floor, Naoya quickly leading them off the elevator and down the brief hall length till they reached the correct door.

"Ugh, hurry." Naoya groaned, nearly at his limit from just the kissing they had been doing in the back of the taxi.

Akira fumbled with his keys until he found the correct one, pushing it into the lock and opening the door with a click.

Instead of the usual ' _Welcome home_!' greeting that Akira was accustomed to hearing from his younger brother upon returning, silence instead greeted the pair as they walked into the dim genkan. The silvernette had only a moment to ponder the absence of sound when he was quickly and unceremoniously pushed against the nearest wall- his lips once again captured by his partner.

Akira tried not to completely melt into the kiss- his older brother instincts were ringing through his head and telling him to stop and assess the situation. After a moment more of pushing against his partner's chest, he was finally was able to push Naoya away enough for him to turn his head to the side and break free. The action did nothing to deter the older male however, who merely started ravishingly the newly exposed skin of his neck that had been revealed upon the younger male turning his head.

Akira groaned and tried to keep his rational in tact, looking around the genkan and immediately noticing the absence of a certain pair of particularly worn red converse- the only pair of shoes that Jutta insisted upon wearing, even if they were thread barren and beginning to have holes in them. Even if Akira had threatened to throw them out of his brother didn't, he knew that there was absolutely no way that Jutta had actually acquiesced to his demand. That left only one option.

Jutta was out of the house. By himself.

Warning bells went off in Akira's head again and he tried to push his lover away and speak his concerns.

"N-Naoya-san!…urg…pl-lease..listen to me!"

The pleading tone that the silvernette used apparently worked on the older male, and he relinquished his firm hold the younger as he pulled back to gaze into his partners eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, running a thumb over the silvernette's bruised bottom lip.

"Jutta! H-he's not here! It's ten o'clock at night…he can't go out by himself at this hour! What if something happened? Oh no….what if his classmates drug him to a bar? I can't stay here, I've gotta go- "

Akira made to move towards the door, but was stopped by strong arms braced against the wall on either side of him- effectively caging him in.

"Naoya-san, _please_!" The younger begged, voice thick with worry.

"Settle down. Nothing good ever comes from panicking." Naoya replied calmly, his eyes darting a few feet to his right to the end of the wall- noticing something taped next to the doorway of the kitchen.

"It looks like he left a note."

Naoya released his arms and walked over to the piece of paper, Akira following closely behind.

 _A-chan,_

 _I know you said that you were gonna be out all day but you would be back sometime tonight to make dinner, but I decided that I wanted to pitch in and help! (Aren't I an awesome brother~!) Anyways, turns out we needed some ingredients though, so I ran out to the mart to get some! If you get this note before I'm home, I should be back around 10:30. Don't worry about me- I'll be fine! Look forward to an awesome dinner prepared by your amazing brother~!_

 _Love, Jutta_

Akira let out a soft chuckle as he read the messy handwriting scrawled across the piece of paper. Even if Jutta was a brat sometimes- no, _most_ of the time, he still had his moments…

"Eep!" Akira's fond train of thought was immediately cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist and lifting him up, situating him on top of the other's broad shoulder.

"In case you forgot, we were kind've in the middle of something." Naoya growled petulantly, striding through the kitchen and towards the staircase that led to Akira's bedroom.

The silvernette's body immediately heated up at the low register that his lover's voice carried. There were no two ways about it now- when Naoya got into this kind of a mood, there isn't anything that can get in the way of what he wants.

The older male ascended the stairs with practical ease- the additional weight of his lover slung over his shoulder seeming to have no affect on him whatsoever. He quickly opened the bedroom door, shutting it behind before tossing his partner onto the bed and slowly stalking towards him.

Akira could feel his heart hammering as he lay completely defenseless on the mattress- his skin burning from the feverish predatory gaze that Naoya had fixed on him as he climbed on top of the bed, straddling his lover's hips.

All that Akira could think in that moment was- _It's a good thing that Jutta's not home, because I don't think I'm gonna be able to keep quiet for a while….._

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

Jutta twirled his copy of the key to his and Akira's apartment around his finger as he strolled into the apartment complex building- several bags of groceries clutched tightly in his other hand. It had been little more than a whim that he had decided that he wanted to help out with making dinner, even more when he decided to actually go shopping. Those kind of things were the things that he never had to worry about, because his older brother always took care of them for him.

Sometimes he felt that he was too reliant on Akira, and that Akira mothered him too much. Sure, that's how it had been for as long as he could remember….But Jutta wondered how much longer it would last.

He stepped into the elevator and punched the button for the third floor.

Ever since he had discovered his brother's secretly kept relationship with that…host, things between him and his beloved older brother seemed…strained. Jutta didn't like it one bit. That bastard Naoya was trying to take the only thing he had left in life.

But that's what it seemed like lately. Everybody was trying to take the one thing that he wanted more than anything to hold close and keep from others…His brother was the one who raised him, and fed him, helped him with homework, praised him when he learned to ride a bike, scolded him when he did something bad….Akira was only person in the world that truly cared for him. Even the uncle that he used to love so much eventually admitted to disliking him.

Jutta clicked his tongue annoyedly at the sudden flood of thoughts that were going through his brain. He hated it. He hated thinking about things like this. He would rather just confine Akira to the apartment so that only he would be able to receive the silvernette's praises and love.

The redhead stepped out of the elevator and languidly strolled down the hall.

 _No point in rushing…A-chan probably isn't even home yet….He did say that he was going to be out late drinking….It better not be with that bastard Naoya! I swear, that guy is bad trouble…._

Jutta clicked his tongue in annoyance again- shoving his key into the apartment lock before freezing.

The door was already unlocked…

He opened the door and cautiously stepped inside, shutting the door behind him as quietly as possible. One glance around the small genkan brought his attention to two pairs of shoes haphazardly discarded on the floor- their orientation suggesting as if they were merely kicked off the owners' feet and then forgotten.

The redhead crept quietly towards the shoes, picking up the pair that he recognized as his brother's and lining them up neatly against the wall next to where his tattered converse sat. He turned a disgusted look to the other pair of shoes- a shiny pair of black loafers that were probably 4 sizes larger than Jutta's own feet.

 _These must be that bastard's…._

Jutta picked up the offending shoes gingerly, as if they were contaminated by some sort of disease.

 _Well, A-chan always told me that garbage belongs in the can, not on the floor!_

The redhead walked the short distance into the kitchen and unceremoniously dumped the shoes into the trash can with a satisfying 'hmph!', turning to place his bags of groceries on the table before creeping quietly toward the staircase.

He had no doubt that the owner of those shoes was up in his brother's room doing unimaginable things to the silvernette.

He had seen the bruises and bite marks that plagued his older brother's flawless skin. Angry dark purple and red hickeys constantly painted around his brother's neck and collarbone- and he could always see deep indents of teeth around the soft flesh of Akira's chest.

Jutta scowled and crept up the staircase quietly, pausing once he had reached the second step to the top. The door to Akira's bedroom was only about 15 feet ahead of him- the first door indented into the left wall. From here he should be able to hear talking if he was quiet enough.

He raised his head and tilted his ear towards the hallway, listening intently for any sort of sound. A few moments passed, and the redhead couldn't hear anything aside from his own breathing.

 _That's weird….did they go to bed alread- ?_ Then he heard it. The sweet clear sound of his brother's voice.

 _"N-Naoya-sannnn!! Whuu…mmaa..mmmmmm, uh ah, AH!!"_

The voice cried out without abandon- gasping and whimpering and moaning and _crying_. Jutta set his jaw in a tight line- wanting to slug the dark haired bastard for even looking at Akira, let alone doing the shameless perverted things that he was doing to the silvernette.

 _No one, should be able to make my brother cry like that, but me._

After a moment he was met by silence again, and decided that he had heard enough. He stalked back down the flight of stairs and stormed to his own bedroom- throwing open the door and burrowing under the covers- not caring about supper, or anything thing else other than finding a way to get rid of the bastard that was warming Akira's bed instead of him.

Anybody who thought that's they could touch and defile his older brother without getting severely punished had another thing coming to them.

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

Morning came too quickly for Naoya's taste, and the older male shifter with a slight groan- trying to block out the annoying ray of sunshine that had crept through the blinds and was threatening to blind him. After a moment of struggling to return to the land of dreams, the dark haired male soon found that he was too conscious to try and fall back to a peaceful slumber. His head throbbed slightly as he blinked his eyes blearily, taking on the surroundings that he immediately knew weren't his apartment.

 _Did we go to a hotel? Wait….no…Akira's apartment….that's right….._ Naoya recalled slowly, shifting and feeling a strange stiffness on his abdomen. Upon peeling back the covers slightly, he was met by the sight of a pearly white substance, dried and cracking over his entire stomach. Even in his slightly muddled hungover state he quickly deduced what it was and smirked happily- searching around for the source of where it had come from.

He turned his gaze beside him and was met by a beautiful curving figure, beautiful pale skin being illuminated by the morning's first rays of light.

Naoya sighed happily and slumped back down into bed, turning and wrapping his arms around the smaller figure next to him- snuggling into Akira's body heat contentedly.

This moment was so perfect, Naoya wanted to do everything he could in his power to make it last forever..

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

Jutta awoke to a sudden pounding sound.

 _Aww, fuck! Let me sleep dammit, it's Saturday!_ The boy groaned in protest, fixing to turn over and return to sleep once again when the pounding picked up again.

"Alright, alright! I get!" He mumbled angrily into his pillow, throwing off the covers and storming out the door of his bedroom- still clad only his his traditional sleepwear of boxers and a tank top. The pounding- which Jutta now identified as aggressive knocking on the front door, conitinued as the teen made his way slowly to the front door.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Jutta hollered, quickening his pace slightly as he stomped to the from door.

 _For the love of fuck- somebody better be fucking dying to warrant this kind of banging at this hour of the morning._ Jutta flung open the door with contempt.

"Look, I don't want whatever it is that you're selling, no you can't borrow some of our sugar, I don't give a flying crap about the orphans in- "

"Jutta?"

"…….Ehh? _Uncle_??!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya everybody, hope you all are doing better than me! Finals weeks is nearly here and I'm laid up in bed with a horrendous cold;; -_-**

 **Oh well, it gives me more time to write~~**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter here- things are starting to heat up! :3**

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

"Eh? U-U-uuuuncle?!" Jutta sputtered again in disbelief, rubbing at his eyes to make sure that he wasn't having a hallucination due to his drowsiness.

"Jutta, it's good to see you again!" Yukihiro greeted his nephew warmly, extending a hand forwards to ruffle the teen's already unruly sleep-mused hair fondly.

"Erg, uh what're you doing back in Japan?" The redhead asked confusedly, offering the older man half a smile in return to his greeting, despite the bewilderment that he felt at the sudden appearance of the man.

"I came back for a short visit." The older man explained with a warm smile. "I apologize, I was planning on calling A-chan earlier to let you know that I wanted to stop by, but I was just too excited and couldn't wait to see the two of you, so I came here as soon as I woke up this morning!"

Jutta blinked drowsily at the surprising amount of energy that his uncle seemed to possess for it only being... _urg, what time is it anyways?_

The teen frowned and glanced down at his watch. _Ehhh?! 7:00?! So much for getting to catch up on sleep this weekend….._

Yukihiro seemed to pick up on his nephew's distress, and offered a sheepish smile in return. "Again, I do apologize for not notifying you ahead of time."

Jutta waved his hand before stepping back into the apartment, holding open the door for the older man as he did so. "Don't worry about, it's nice to see you again. C'mon in out of the cold."

The older male smiled gratefully with a nod, stepping inside the threshold and removing his black loafers- lining them up against the wall next to the other two pairs of shoes in the genkan. Jutta walked through the next door to the adjacent kitchen, leaving Yukihiro to do a quick surveillance of the small genkan.

 _Hmm, I don't see anybody else's shoes here. That black haired man must've gone back to his place then…_

Yukihiro stood up again, removing his coat and hanging it up before joining his nephew in the kitchen.

Jutta began rummaging through the fridge, pulling out different ingredients and lining them up on the counter- obviously intent on making breakfast.

Yukihiro sat at the dining table and looked around with a slight frown.

"Hmm? Where is your brother? I figured he'd be up earlier than you would!"

Thankfully Jutta's back was to his uncle, otherwise the older man would have seen the redhead's eyes squeeze shut and lips move to softly mutter, "Oh fuck."

 _Damn, damn, damn! I nearly forgot about that! What the hell am I supposed to say? I mean, sure I really hate that bastard Naoya, but if Uncle finds out that A-chan is seeing that guy, then it's gonna be bad news for all of us!_

"Jutta?"

 _Think, think, think!_ Jutta willed himself, thoughts racing as he scrambled to figure out what he was going to do.

"Er, uh….A-chan went out drinking with a few…of his..classmates last night…" Jutta turned around and shot his uncle a wry grin as he absentmindedly scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sure he's got a bit of a hangover, so I figure he'll probably be asleep for a while! Maybe you can come back tomorrow for a visit?"

"Ahh, is that so? Don't worry! I'm free all day, and since today is Saturday, I figured that I could spend the entire day with my two favorite nephews!" Yukihiro replied easily with a smile, though he started to feel a twinge of suspicion at the way Jutta nervously explained Akira's absence.

"Why don't I go wake your brother up myself and see if he needs anything? If he's too sick, then just the two of us can go out together!"

The older man moved to raise himself out of the chair when Jutta sprang forward, wide eyed, shaking his head vehemently.

"Ah, no no! That's ok! Actually, why don't I go check on A-chan, and you can, uh…." The teen fumbled looking around anxiously before his eyes settled on the newspaper sitting on the counter. "Here! Crossword! I remember how much you used to love doing the crossword puzzles in the paper, Uncle!"

Yukihiro's eyes widened slightly and the sudden force with which the newspaper was thrusted towards him, but he soon softened with a smile- taking the proffered newspaper and folding it to view the crossword puzzle. "You're right, I haven't done a crossword in ages…."

Jutta nearly melted with relief, and started up the stairs to Akira's room. "Alright, you just do that crossword puzzle, and I'm gonna go see if A-chan is awake yet!" He called over his shoulder, and quickly bounded up the flight of stairs- stopping when he had reached Akira's bedroom door.

He knocked on the door lightly, then waited. "….A-chan?…..Are you awake?…."

The redhead was met by silence, so he knocked again- firmer this time. "A-chan?"

 _Ah, c'mon A-chan! I reeeaaaallllyyyy don't wanna go in there! Who knows what horrors my innocent eyes might be met with if I do!_

Jutta let out a groan mixed with a sigh and steeled himself, reaching forwards and grasping the handle of the door with a grimace before slowly turning it.

He pushed the door open as slowly as he could, as to not have it squeak. Even if he was trying to wake his brother up, things weren't gonna go over well if he woke up only the black bear instead.

Door finally open far enough, Jutta slipped through the opening and glanced around the room carefully- his eyes settling in on the lumps underneath the covers of the bed. Though the room was still fairly dim, there was a crack in the curtains that let in a stream of sunlight that bathed part of the bed in golden morning light. That light illuminated the broad shoulders of a large figure that was in the bed.

After another moment of squinting, Jutta's eyes became accustomed to the lack of light in the room. Once combined with the bit of sunlight from the window, he was able to make out the form of Naoya laying on his side in the bed- his bare back facing the door, and the sheets of the bed hanging dangerously low on his hip- notifying a grimacing Jutta to the fact that he was very much naked in that bed. The redhead glanced down at the floor and gingerly stepped around the trail of carelessly discarded clothes- clenching his fist with barely restrained anger as he slowly crept around the footend of the bed- quietly making his way to the other side of the bed where he deduced that his brother must be sleeping.

After another moment of stealthily tiptoeing, Jutta emerged around to the other side of the bed, and gazed upon his brother's peacefully sleeping face. On any other day the sight would have made him coo in appreciation of how adorable his older brother looked while he slept, and even prompt him to slide his phone out of his pockets to snap a picture. Today however, the boy couldn't so much as appreciate his brother's sleeping form with all of the atrocities that he saw instead.

Dried tear-tracks streaked down those pale cheeks. Once beautifully pink lips, now swollen red and purple with bruising from forceful kisses. Dozens of horridly raspberry and dark purple hickeys marring the entirety of the silvernette's chest and neck.

And the thing that made Jutta frown even more with disgust; two strong, tan arms wrapped securely around a lean pale waist- holding his brother firmly against the chest of the dark haired male that was spooning him from behind.

Jutta clicked his tongue lightly in annoyance and moved forwards to try and gently shake his brother's shoulder.

Before he could so much as extend his arm forwards though, a strong hand gripped his wrist firmly- preventing the redhead from moving. Jutta glanced up in shock and was met by a pair of cool blue eyes, staring him down with narrowed brows.

"Jutta." The low voice rumbled quietly, though there was definite anger carried in it.

"Geh. What are you doing, bastard?" Jutta shot back quietly, twisting his arm angrily to try and free himself from the firm grip on his wrist.

"I'm keeping my baby warm, and keeping you from disturbing him." Naoya retorted with a small smile, using his hand that wasn't holding Jutta's wrist to gently stroke up and down Akira's hip.

Jutta's face contorted with anger and he moved to slug the dark haired male, but Naoya was faster. He quickly twisted the redhead's wrist backwards in a painful movement, and held it there as the boy grimaced in pain.

"Let. My. Brother. Go." Jutta bit out angrily, clenching his teeth in pain at the sensation in his wrist.

Naoya remained his hold on the boy's wrist and looked down at Akira- smiling fondly at the silvernette before leaning forwards to drop a feather light kiss onto his forehead. The sleeping figure stirred a bit- turning and snuggling into Naoya's chest before letting out a mewling noise, a contented smile stretching across those lips.

Naoya turned and sent a positively gloating smirk to the red headed boy who stood there, rooted by shock and disgust. "I don't think he wants me to let him go. After all, you should've heard the way that he was screaming last night for me, crying for me to keep holding him."

Jutta finally got his senses back, and he began to struggle against the firm grip that Naoya had still maintained on his wrist.

"Dammit! Erg…ugh, you…fucking…bastard!" Jutta swore angrily, finally escaping the dark haired male's bruising hold on his wrist.

"Let Akira sleep. He's tired." Naoya responded lowly, hugging the smaller figure to his chest protectively as Jutta watched with seething anger.

"No. He needs to get up, and you need to leave!" Jutta replied angrily, reaching forwards towards his brother again.

"If you so much as touch him- " Naoya threatened darkly, his voice dropping even lower with barely concealed anger. " -I'll snap that wrist of yours."

Jutta's arm froze in place, and he couldn't suppress the shudder that ran down his spine at the dark threat that was thrown at him. "Y-you wouldn't! A-chan wouldn't let you!"

Naoya smirked and gently combed his fingers through Akira's hair. "You're right, he wouldn't."

The older male stopped and stared straight into Jutta's eyes, his blue eyes glinting dangerously. "For now at least."

"Y-you..you…you're a fucking psycho!" The redhead paled in shock and quickly withdrew his arm, backing away from the bed slowly. After another look at his older brother's lethal lover, the teen quickly turned on his heel and darted across the room- escaping through the door and closing it behind him.

Jutta leaned back against the closed bedroom door, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

No one had ever made him feel truly afraid like that before. Even when Hideyuki threatened him or swore to do horrible things to him- not one time did he ever feel trapped like prey by a predator as he did just now.

After another moment of deep breathing to calm down his elevated heartbeat, the redhead managed to compose himself and strode back down the stairs to the kitchen- where he found his uncle still sitting at the table.

Yukihiro glanced up from his half finished crossword and looked behind his nephew curiously. "Hmm? Did A-chan not get up? You've been up stairs for almost 15 minutes, I assumed you were getting your brother up!"

The older man chuckled with mirth and turned his eyes back towards the face of his nephew.

"Well uh….I think he wants to rest a little bit longer….he said he didn't want to get up…because he was..tired…." Jutta replied slowly, constructing his sentence carefully as to not alert his uncle towards anything suspicious.

"Oh? Did you tell him that his favorite uncle was here?" Yukihiro replied with a slight frown, obviously disappointed at not getting to see his favorite nephew immediately.

"Well, uh… _no_ , not exactly….but- "

"Well then, I'll go wake him up!" Yukihiro replied with a nod, getting to his feet and placing the newspaper back on the table.

"He'll get up for sure if I go talk to him!" The older man laughed confidently, striding towards the staircase.

"W-wait a minute, Uncle!" Jutta panicked and jumped in front of the older man, effectively blocking his access to the staircase.

"Jutta? What ever is the matter?" Yukihiro asked with concern, his feelings of suspicion rising steadily.

 _Oh, fuck! What am I supposed to say now?!_

Jutta internally panicked and scrambled to think of what to say to weave himself out of the sticky situation that he kept placing himself into.

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

Akira groaned quietly as he awoke from his surprisingly peacefully slumber. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well. Light was shining into the room from a gap in the curtains- causing the silvernette to stir a bit in an attempt to avoid the harsh piercing rays. He kept his eyes closed, turning a bit more and snuggling in closer to the heavenly warm heat that was enveloping him.

After another minute of attempting to return to the peaceful land of dreams, Akira finally realized that drowsiness wouldn't be so kind, and blearily blinked open his eyes. The room was dim, but thanks to the annoying sun that was casting a stream of light onto the bed, he was able to make out the form of his lover stretched out on the bed beside him- both of Naoya's strong arms wrapped securely around his own lean waist.

That prompted the silvernette to finally realize in his hungover-drowsy state, that he was in fact snuggled up to Naoya's bare chest, that heavenly warmth that he felt was emanating from the body heat of the older male.

Akira blushed and tried to move away from the solid chest that he was resting against, but strong arms pulled him closer- refusing to allow the younger to escape.

"Why are you trying to leave?"

Akira was greeted by the low, husky morning voice of his dark haired lover- one eyelid opening enough for a bright blue eye to peer at the silvernette's blushing face.

"I…wasn't trying…to leave…" The silvernette mumbled embarrassedly, turning his eyes to the side to avoid his lover's piercing stare.

A low rumble sounded through Naoya's chest as he chuckled at the embarrassed princess-like manner that Akira always behaved in whenever they woke up in bed together the morning after.

"Don't I get a ' _good morning_ '?" The older purred silkily, dropping his head to nuzzle at the silvernette's cheek playfully.

Akira's face darkened a deeper shade of red, and he buried his face in the older male's chest again, only to spare him from having to meet the other's heated gaze.

"…G'morning…."

"Haha, awe was that so hard?" Naoya laughed teasingly, pulling them both up to a seated position on the bed.

Akira groaned at the sudden movement and clutched at his head painfully- the throbbing in his temples now becoming more pronounced. Well, a hangover was to be expected with how much he had to drink last night.

"Head hurting?" Naoya asked in concern, though his own head still ached with a dull pain from his hangover.

"Among other things." Akira replied with a scowl, trying to stretch his arms over his head, only to be met with a sharp pain in his back, hips, legs, ass…..pretty much everywhere.

"Ugh, you overdid it last night." The silvernette moaned, rubbing at his sore back.

"Mm, well it's your fault for seducing me like that." Naoya murmured hotly into the younger's ear, leaning forwards to take over the task of massaging the silvernette's back.

"I…did no such thing.." Akira pouted, batting away the elder male's hands and shifting himself to the edge of the bed.

He swung a leg off of the bed and tested some weight before sliding the rest of his body off of the bed to stand.

A big mistake.

His legs were sore and shaky, and they immediately collapsed underneath his weight- causing him to fall forward onto the carpet below with a resounding ' _thump_ '.

Naoya cringed and immediately lept off the bed, bending over and scooping up the silvernette into his arms as gently as he could.

"Owwww….." Akira protested, struggling against Naoya's arms until he was set back down on the bed.

"Hold still, I need to make sure that you're alright." The elder male huffed in concern, running his hands gently over his lover's lean frame- inspecting for any bumps and bruises.

"Ow, I'm fine…" Akira replied a grimace, steadying himself by grabbing onto Naoya's shoulders.

"We should go take a shower though…" Naoya pointed out, knowing that his stubborn lover wasn't going to be too happy when he recalled all of his memories from their passionate romp last night.

Akira groaned but nodded in agreement- feeling sticky all over. From his head all the way down to his- _Wait a minute, why does there feel like…._

Akira closed his eyes and let out an angry breath, before opening them and glaring at his lover.

 _Oh shit, he found out…._ Naoya sheepishly grinned down at the silvernette, who most certainly did not share in the dark haired male's amusement.

"What did I say about cumming inside of me."

"…Well….it wasn't exactly my fault…..you wouldn't let me pull out…so….." Naoya chuckled nervously, offering an apologetic smile in response to his lover's anger.

"Naoya-san." Akira snapped angrily, and the older quickly dropped a peck onto those frowning lips before gathering the silvernette up into his arms once again, heading for the door this time- both still fully nude.

"Hey hey hey, wait a minute! What if Jutta is out there?!" Akira's demeanor did a 180 as he protested with wide eyes- though Naoya paid him no heed as he strode across the bedroom floor- reaching for the handle and swinging open the bedroom door.

Naoya remained at the threshold of the door, Akira still in his arms, and waited for a moment as he tilted his head towards the staircase and listened.

"R-really! I don't think A-chan wants to be bothered right now!" The slightly panicked voice of Jutta carried up the stairs and into the hallway.

Akira glanced and Naoya in confusion.

 _Who is Jutta talking to?_ The silvernette mouthed worriedly, holding his lover's gaze as the older male shook his head- not knowing himself.

"Oh come now Jutta, of course A-chan wants to see his dear Uncle!"

Akira's eyes widened and he brought a hand to cover his mouth as he gasped in shock.

"Oh no." The silvernette whispered in horror, not believing his own ears.

"I know he would love to see you tomorrow once he's feeling better, Uncle!" Jutta replied tightly, obviously still trying to keep the older man from going upstairs.

Akira glanced at his lover and tried to measure what is was that he was feeling.

"Naoya-san…what are we gonna do?" The silvernette asked worriedly, starting to feel his chest tighten in panic.

Naoya let out a small breath and clicked his tongue in annoyance. He had figured that Akira's uncle would pay them a visit, but he wasn't expecting it so soon…

"Not to worry, love. I'm not afraid of your uncle, and there's nothing that he can do to either of us anyways. We're both grown adults, so he has no power to try and interfere." The dark haired male murmured confidently, reaching a hand up to stroke his lover's silver hair soothingly.

Akira but his lip in concern, but nodded his head in agreement.

Naoya was right- they were both grown adults and capable of making their own decisions. Family member or not, he had no right nor power to interfere.

"Fine, but just be quiet. The last thing we need for your first meeting with Uncle is to have him catch the two of us like this…" Akira retorted firmly, glancing down the stairs apprehensively as Naoya carried him down the hallway to where the bathroom was.

Naoya couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up in his chest.

"And what do you think is so funny about that?" The silvernette snapped peevishly, shooting the older male a scowl in an attempt to cut his laughter.

"Oh, it's just that you're acting like a teenage girl who snuck her boyfriend home, and is trying to hide him so that her dad doesn't find out that he slept over." Naoya replied- obvious amusement in his voice, which prompted Akira to smack a fist into his arm.

"Well…..that basically is the situation that we're in right now though…." Akira mumbled petulantly, scowling at the leering grin that was pasted onto his dark haired lover's face.

"Well then, we should make the most of it~" Naoya smiled mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows up and down playfully.

"Don't you even _think_ about doing anything stupid, or I _swear_ …." Akira left his threat hanging as Naoya opened the door to the spacious master bathroom, stepping inside and quickly turning around to lock the door behind them.

"Oh come now Akira, you can't trust me?" The elder asked with a copious amount of false innocence, prompting the younger to return a doubting stare.

"Alright, alright. We'll table it for now…." Naoya relinquished with a laugh- setting Akira down gently on top of the counter as he made his way to the glass cubical that formed the shower, turning on the spray and adjusting the water temperature until it was hot.

"C'mere, you."

Naoya scooped his silver haired lover back into his arms and carried him into the shower, shutting the door behind them.

"Can you stand?"

Akira shifted in his lover's arms and dropped his legs to the ground, trying to support his weight on shaky limbs.

"Just keep your arms around my neck- then I can wash you." Naoya replied gently, grasping Akira's arms with his hands and locking them behind his own neck. Once he ensured that the silvernette wouldn't fall, he reached forwards and grabbed a bottle of soap, squeezing a bit into his hand before rubbing his palms together to create a white foamy lather of bubbly soap. He took his time gently applying the soap to the smooth skin of his lover's body- marveling in the slender curves of the lean frame that never failed to make his heart skip a beat.

"Doing alright?" Naoya questioned as he detached part of the shower head and maneuvered it around to wash the soapy suds off of the silvernette's body.

"Yeah….my butt still feels sticky though….." Akira mumbled into Naoya's shoulder, his arms still squeezed around the older's neck tight for support to keep standing.

"Alright, I better clean it then…."

Naoya would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy using cleaning as an excuse to finger his lover- though he still tried to be gentle and stick true to the job of actually cleaning his partner.

"Here, stick your butt out a bit for me." The dark haired male softly pushed Akira's hips backwards- allowing him to spray a bit of water down the younger's crack as he gently pushed his fingers inside.

He scissored his fingers around and cleaned both the inside and outside of his lover's smooth butt, then moved on to quickly scrubbing down his own body before shampooing and conditioning both of their hair.

"Mm, feel better now?" Naoya murmured lowly, holding Akira firmly against his chest as they both stood motionless in the shower, letting the hot water cascade down their bodies.

"Yeah…but my head is still throbbing…..the hot water and steam feel good though." Akira murmured in reply, resting his head against Naoya's chest and relishing in the warmth that was soothing both his body and his thoughts.

"We can't stay in here forever though…..we're going to have to go downstairs and meet Uncle…"

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

"Ah, and here! You probably don't remember this one! This picture was of you when you- "

"When I was 5 and scared of Santa Claus. I cried and hid behind your leg when you tried to take a picture of me, A-chan, and Hide-nii together with him" Jutta replied monotonously, hiding his eyes behind his hand in shame as Yukihiro continued to delve through photographs on his phone and regale the stories behind them.

Sure he was glad that he finally figured out something to keep his Uncle busy- the old man was just about to push past him and head upstairs before Jutta had throw out a question on a limb asking about pictures from his Uncle's many travels and trips over the years.

It had started out interestingly enough- pictures of the Eiffel Tower in France, the Statue of Liberty in the U.S…..but it had soon turned into a stroll down memory lane. A _LONG_ stroll, as Yukihiro delved through his entire photo album- recalling old memories all the way from the time Jutta was born.

As much as Jutta enjoyed seeing his uncle again, and was glad that the older man was enjoying himself- he _really_ wanted his brother to walk down those stairs and save him from the torture that he was going through at the moment.

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

"Alright, so how're we gonna play this? The 'He's-just-a-very-good-Senpai-from-school-that-I-let-sleep-over-last-night-cause-we-just-went-out-drinking-together-and-not-because-we're-lovers-and-we-were-totally-all-over-each-other-doing-unmentionable-things-in-bed-until-dawn'?" Naoya mimicked his lover's stance of cautiously standing at the top of the staircase and carefully peering around the corner to glance down into the kitchen below.

"Naoya-san. I'd like to think that you were taking this situation seriously, but how am I supposed to when you're obviously having way too much fun mocking my misery and distress?!" The silvernette nearly screamed in frustration, rubbing as the throbbing in his temples increased ten-fold at the rush of blood to his head from all of the stress and anger that he was experiencing.

He was gonna have blood pressure problems at this rate, and he knew exactly who to blame.

"And please, put a shirt on!" Akira nearly begged, glancing at his partner's well-defined abdomen briefly before quickly turning back to glance down the staircase- a healthy blush peppering his cheeks.

"Akira-honey, it's not even eight A.M yet. That's way too early to warrant wearing real clothes when it's Saturday." Naoya replied seriously, smirking at the way that his lover was positioned to purposefully avoid making any contact with bare abs or chest.

"Besides….my shirt got a little bit… _dirty_ last night. I'll have to get it cleaned before I can wear it again."

Akira closed his eyes in frustration before opening them and directing a glare at his partner.

"Alright, alright. I'll digress. C'mon, there's no point putting in it off." Naoya declared confidently, rubbing his lover's back soothingly. "We just have to go down there and see what happens. I'll follow your lead."

Akira glanced back at Naoya worriedly, but the elder grabbed his hand and gave a gentle reassuring squeeze before letting it go again- prompting Akira to make his way down the stairs on shaky legs….

"Oh and look at this one! This picture was taken when A-chan graduated from 5th grade!" Yukihiro touched the phone screen nostalgically, getting lost in the memory. "He used to be so adorable when he was little- people used to mistake him for a girl!"

Jutta glanced at the photo and smiled.

"Not that he isn't still adorable, but I remember that even boys wanted to hold his hand back in grade school!" Yukihiro chuckled fondly, and Akira froze on the staircase- hand gripping the railing tightly, heart pounding. Naoya stood a few stairs above him, listening curiously as to what the older man would say next.

"Of course I fended off those mangy boys. No nephew of mine was gonna be sullied by the filthy touch of another boy." Yukihiro spaced out and frowned at the wall, getting lost in all too recent memories that left a sour taste in his mouth.

"I can't do this." Akira suddenly whispered, clutching a hand over his mouth and moving to retreat up the staircase. He shifted his weight backwards a step with the intent to turn around, but the stair suddenly gave away to a horrendous ' _squeak_ '- alerting the two at the dining room table to the presence of another.

"A-chan, is that you?" Jutta called, leaning forwards to try and peer around the corner and up the staircase.

Akira willed his erratic heartbeat to calm and his breathing to even out as he slowly descended the rest of the staircase, legs still shaking.

"Yes, good morning Jutta." He tried to reply evenly, smiling softly as his younger brother bounded up from his seat excitedly like a puppy and enveloped him in a hug. Akira patted Jutta's hair a bit before gently pushing him away and turning to the other man in the room.

"A-chan!" Yukihiro greeted happily, standing up and pulling his nephew into a warm embrace.

"Hello, Uncle." Akira returned, trying his best to keep a smile on his face.

The older man eventually released him, ruffling his hair fondly before sitting down at the table once more and ushering Akira down into the seat across from him. Jutta plopped back down next to Akira, grinning happily now that his brother was there with him.

"Ah, it's been so long since I've seen you- and look at you! So grown up already!" Yukihiro smiled a bit sadly at the young man in front of him, taking one of the slender pale hands into his own and cupping it warmly.

"I know so much must have happened while I was away….I hope you'll forgive the time I was away and help to fill me in on what I missed."

Akira smiled ruefully and shook his head.

 _Oh, Uncle. If only you knew the half of it……_


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty! Finals are done! Christmas was AWESOME!! And here's a New Chapter just in time for the New Year!**

 **I know it's been a month, but I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Kill me, but I absolutely _adore_ reading and writing domestic scenes where the couples get to be all lovey dovey flirty with each other~~ So, there's some Naoya x Akira domesticity in this chapter~! **

**As always, thanks for reading this story and reviews are always appreciated and loved! (And feel free to share this story with your friends! Lol *wink wink*)**

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

Naoya quietly seated himself at the top of the staircase and listened as Akira's voice drifted up from his place at the dining table and carried into the stairway to the elder's ears.

He was filling his uncle in on the details of his time at college- what classes he was taking, how his studies were going...the usual type of conversation that you might hear from a parent asking their child about how their day at school was. Naoya pursed his lips into a frown- moving to rest his chin on his crossed arms, those of which were resting on top of the bent up knees that were supported by the stair beneath the one he was sitting on.

The whole conversation that Akira was having with his uncle just seemed so...odd.

Being with Akira for so long, Naoya was used to seeing the silvernette with his guard up- it had taken him years to finally break down that cold and cruel facade and reveal the heartbroken and damaged person that lie within. Even after much love and care though, there were still times when Akira would put his guard up- though to the untrained eye it wouldn't seem that way.

Naoya could tell even without seeing his lover's body language that he was keeping up a facade in front of his uncle- the language and careful way that he worded things immediately tipped the dark haired male off to something being weird.

It wasn't so much that Akira was acting standoffish or short- more that he was being very careful with the way that he was strictly avoiding relaying certain facts to his uncle, and how even if his voice seemed to carry an interested tone- it still fell flat and sounded empty and dull to Naoya's ears.

 _Dammit. I can tell that he's really having a hard time keeping a level head down there right now, but I'm almost positive that if I go down there I'm just gonna make it worse..._

Naoya bit his thumb in thought, glancing up suddenly when he heard a slight lapse in the conversation.

"Well, I was planning on making French toast for breakfast..but now that I'm looking I think we're out of bread..." Jutta's pouty voice broke the silence, making Naoya scowl from his place in the staircase.

 _How could you plan to make French toast and not check ahead of time to see if there was even any bread? Baka..._

"Now, now Jutta- not to worry. Uncle can go pick some up!" The older voice of Yukihiro broke through soothingly- though sounding a bit patronizing in the tone of voice that he used. Apparently it didn't bother Jutta though, who quickly bounded up from the table in excitement.

"Ah! I'll go with you!" The redhead exclaimed excitedly, then quickly turned to Akira. "Wait a minute though...A-chan! I don't wanna leave you here alone wi- "

"Without anyone else? Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can start making some other preparations for brunch while you two run out to the market." Akira cut in smoothly, giving Jutta a quick look that told him he had better not say a word about Naoya to their uncle.

Jutta frowned, but nodded his head sullenly- opening the front door and stepping outside with his uncle in close pursuit.

"Alright! We'll be back soon then. Let us know if you need anything else while we're out!" Yukihiro called behind him with a wave, gently ushering Jutta ahead of him and closing the door behind.

Akira's waving hand and soft smile both dropped the minute that he was assured of the door closing and the pair walking down the hallway. He dropped his head into his hand as a groan mixed with a sigh left his lips.

"Ugh...my head already hurts..."

"I know it's gonna be hard, but you can't keep this a secret for ever, Akira..." Naoya murmured as he descended the stairs from behind, striding forwards and wrapping his arms around the silvernette's lean torso with a squeeze- holding Akira against his chest from behind. He couldn't help himself from nuzzling his nose against the smooth skin of his lover's neck, placing a quick affectionate peck there before gently squeezing his arms around the silvernette's waist again

Akira wrapped his own arms on top of Naoya's and leaned back onto the older's frame with a sigh.

"I know..."

Akira closed his eyes and sighed again, lolling his head to the side and resting it against the dark haired male's chest.

Naoya, whom was still apprehensive whenever his capricious younger lover decided to show affection towards him, froze in uncertainty before moving to gently stroke Akira's silvery hair- hoping to convey his affections in a way that would also offer comfort to the distressed younger man.

Akira finally broke the silence with yet another sigh before moving to gently detach himself from his lover.

"...Well...we might as well start making some preparations for breakfast while Uncle and Jutta are out..."

Naoya quirked a brow in surprise at the younger's wording.

"Oh? _We_?"

"Yes... _we_." Akira replied softly, taking Naoya's hand into his own and gently pulling him back into the kitchen

If he were a dog, Naoya was sure that his ears would have been perked up, and his tail wagging wildly in excitement.

He internally vowed to try and be on his best behavior, lest his silvernette get angry with him and return back to his usual impassive expressions and behavior.

"So what do we need to do first?" Naoya asked happily, peering over Akira's shoulder as the silvernette moved to the refrigerator- sifting through ingredients and collecting them in his arms.

"Mmm, set the table for starters.." Akira replied as he set the various food that he had collected in his arms down on the counter.

"Here's some plates and glasses..." Akira opened one of the cupboards above his head and retrieved four plates and four glasses out, passing them to Naoya's outstretched arms.

"...And you can come get a few things from over here when you're done."

Akira busied himself with starting a batter for the French toast while Naoya began to set the table, feeling an immense amount of joy with the notion of being able to eat food cooked by his lovely Akira.

Well, even if he wasn't very fond of breakfast- he would be more than happy to eat anything prepared by Akira~.

Naoya soon realized that he was finished setting the dishes that Akira had asked him to, and stalked over to where his lover was- whisking away at a bowl of what Naoya assumed to be the batter for the French toast that Jutta had requested.

Akira stopped whisking and glanced up when he noticed Naoya standing next him.

"Finished? Thanks."

He set the mixing bowl down on the counter and grabbed two bottles.

"Here. These can go on the table too, please."

Naoya accepted the two objects with a smile before glancing down at them with a quirked brow and an amused expression.

"Chocolate syrup and whipped cream?"

"Jutta has an insatiable sweet tooth." Akira replied dismissively, grabbing things out of the cupboards and placing them on the counter as he talked.

Naoya glanced back down at the two bottles before raking his eyes down the lean frame of his lover's body, fantasies running through his mind as he thought of the things he wanted to do with those two ingredients.

"Mmm, so do I..." Naoya purred suggestively, trying to fight against the temptation to strip the silvernette and make him his own personal sundae.

Akira glanced back with a quirked brow at Naoya's phrasing before taking the hint into context. His brows dropped as he scowled at the older male's teasing.

"Oh stop it, I know what dirty things you're thinking about right now. Table." Akira pointed in the direction, then turned back to bustling around in the kitchen.

Naoya sighed in defeat and dropped the bottle of chocolate syrup and can of whipped cream onto the table- scowling at the thought that Akira was devoting his time to his spoiled younger brother that wasn't even present.

"Why do you do so much for Jutta when all he does is cause trouble for you?" Naoya wondered out loud, sighing in aggravation.

Akira paused his movements for a minute, then spoke softly.

"Because he's my brother...He's the only direct family that I have left...and I promised my parents that I would always take care of him..."

Akira's voice died out sadly at the end of his sentence, and he sighed shakily- shaking his head before setting back to work.

"I'm sorry..." Naoya murmured softly, reaching an arm forwards to spin Akira around to face him- gently wrapping him into a hug.

"I didn't mean to make you upset...it just makes me so frustrated...you do so much for Jutta, and he doesn't do a thing to deserve any of it..."

Akira sighed and snuggled into Naoya's chest, breathing his scent in deeply as he clung to the older male.

Naoya sighed contentedly and leaned forwards to drop a quick peck onto Akira's head.

"Wouldn't it be nice to be able to live together? Think about it...just you and me...you wouldn't have to worry about Jutta, your Uncle...keeping secrets from any of them...we'd be able to be just like this, all the time..."

"You know that can't happen right now Naoya-san..." Akira replied sadly.

"Jutta is still in high school, and there's no way that he can live by himself, not to mention if I'm not here then he'll start skipping school, and then- Mmmff!"

Naoya leaned down and captured Akira's pink lips, sucking on them gently before releasing them with a ' _smack_ '.

"It's alright- you don't need to get worked up. Let's just focus on the present, right?"

Naoya placed one final peck on Akira's nose before releasing the younger male, giving him a smile before glancing back at the counter full of ingredients.

Akira sighed and rubbed at his temple as a wave of throbbing descended upon his head. He knew that he got headaches often from stress, so it seemed that this one was no different. The hangover from this morning probably wasn't helping either.

"So what else do we need..." Naoya trailed off as he turned back around to glance back towards his lover, immediately frowning when he noticed Akira's discomfort.

"What's wrong?"

Akira glanced up with a start and removed his hand from the side of his head.

"Mmm, nothing...just a bit of a headache. It's probably because I haven't had any coffee yet..." Akira replied easily, stalking over to the corner of the kitchen where the coffee pot was located- obviously intent on making some.

Naoya frowned at the dismissive way that Akira brushed off his headache, and walked over to where the younger had started preparing the pot of coffee.

"Here, I'll get it. You sit down and rest for a minute. It's not good to be pushing yourself if you're not feeling well." Naoya cut in, grabbing the can of ground coffee out of the silvernette's hands and gesturing for him to take a seat at the table.

"I'm fine!" Akira protested, huffing when the coffee was scooped out of his hands by the taller male.

"No, you need to sit down and take a break."

"Naoya-san, you- " Akira's peeved retort was quickly cut off by the sound of his cellphone ringing.

He shot Naoya a scowl and brought his finger to lips as a silent gesture for him to be quiet as he answered the phone.

"Jutta?"

Naoya immediately scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the phone.

"...no, no. That should be it." Akira replied to the voice of his brother on the other end of the phone.

"...yes, he's still here..." The silvernette glanced up at Naoya as he spoke, quickly averting his eyes- unable to hold the scowling expression of the older as he continued to listen to his brother on the phone.

Naoya's brow furrowed further in annoyance at the turn in conversation that was obviously directed towards himself- Jutta was no doubt poking his nose in to see if Akira had made him leave. He stalked closer to his lover and bent down close to Akira's shoulder so that he could hear the voice on the other end.

 _"Well you just tell that bastard that he needs to leave."_ Jutta hissed into the phone- keeping his voice low as to not be heard by their Uncle.

Naoya snapped and scooped the phone out of Akira's hand, holding it up out of his lover's reach before bringing it to his own ear.

"Naoya-san..." Akira groaned, reaching up to no avail to try and grab the phone back.

 _"There's no WAY that that bastard can meet Uncle, A-chan~"_ Jutta persisted, unaware of the switch of audience on the other end of the line.

"Well unfortunately for you, this bastard doesn't have plans to leave anytime soon." Naoya returned cooly, his voice reflecting the annoyance and aggravation that he felt towards the younger boy.

 _"Geh, what did you do to my brother, bastard?! Put him pack on the line!"_ Jutta hissed angrily, still trying to keep his voice low despite the temptation to scream into the phone at the older male.

 _"I swear if you try anything funny, I'll-! Beep...beep...beep"_

Naoya ended the call with a satisfactory tap of his finger, smirking mischievously to himself before turning back to face his lover- who Naoya realized with frown, was looking highly unimpressed at the childish display he had just bared witness to.

"Aw, c'mon! Don't look at me like that!" Naoya protested with a pout, passing over the phone to his lover's outstretched palm.

Akira remained silent and merely pocketed his cellphone, turning and grabbing ingredients and foods off of the counter to place onto the table.

"Akira~" Naoya pouted, trailing directly behind the silvernette as he moved around the kitchen, grabbing various things and continuing to place them onto the table.

"Why are you mad at me~?"

Akira huffed and spun around on his heel, crossing his arms and staring down the older male with a mixed expression.

"Naoya-san, please! I know you don't like Jutta, but if you're going to meet Uncle and we're going to try and get him to accept our relationship, then you need to promise me that you can be on your best behavior!" Akira snapped in distress, his hand going to his head in pain as the throbbing in his temples resumed.

"I really do want you to meet Uncle...and hope that one day he may accept our relationship...I'm just so scared about what he'll say when he finds out..." The silvernette trailed off softly, fixing his gaze out the window in thought for a moment before shifting his attention back to his lover with a peeved expression.

"So can you please promise me that you're not going to act like an ass when they get back?" He asked with a groan, cradling his head in his hand and rubbing at his temples in discomfort.

Naoya stood rooted to the spot, wide eyed at Akira's mini tantrum.

In all honesty, he didn't think that he was being that much of an ass- whenever he talked down to Jutta, he was doing it to stand up for Akira, who could almost never do anything to make his precious younger brother upset. Jutta by far took that way too much to his advantage, and used it to bully Akira and guilt trip him into doing whatever he so desired.

Naoya sighed in resignation and nodded his head- feeling a bit defeated, but ultimately understanding that it was up to Akira to be able to take control of the situation and decide upon the way things were going to turn out.

"Best behavior. Got it..." The dark haired male mumbled sullenly, his nonexistent tail and ears lowering pitifully as he pouted at the reprimanding that he was receiving from the silvernette.

Akira sighed as the older male purposefully slumped his shoulders and drug his feet as he walked to the dining table, plopping down onto one of the chairs with dejected sigh- refusing to make eye contact with the silvernette.

"Naoya-san...I didn't mean that you couldn't talk..."

Naoya remained silent, still staring sullenly at the wall and Akira finally snapped with a huff in annoyance.

"Fine! You're fine! You don't have to act differently than normal, but for the love of all that's good and holy _please_ don't instigate Jutta!" Akira begged, meeting the older male's eyes and giving a desperate pleading look.

"Oh come now Akira, " Naoya scoffed with a cross of his arms over his chest. "You very well can't expect that out of me when you know full well that Jutta is going to be doing all he can to get me to leave."

"This meeting is going to be painful enough as it is." Akira responded darkly, his voice dropping down low.

"The last thing that I need to be worrying about is you and Jutta killing each other over the dining room table."

Naoya scowled, but finally relented.

"Fine. But if I see that brat dishing anything, then I get to throw it right back at him."

Akira sighed and sent a silent prayer to his parents up in heaven, that he may somehow get through the day without losing his sanity, lover, or family members.

His prayer was answered by the rattling of keys and a door creaking open- alerting him to them fact that Jutta and their Uncle must have returned from their shopping trip.

Akira turned and sent one last pleading look to his lover, followed by a mouthed, " _Please be good!"_ , and sent off through the entryway to the genkan.

"A-chan, we're home~!" Jutta called, right as the silvernette walked in to greet them.

"Welcome home." Akira returned with a soft smile, leaning against the wall to help support the shaking that he began to feel in his legs.

Jutta passed a few bags of groceries to Akira as he slipped off his shoes, turning then to take a few from their Uncle as he made his way in through the door.

"What's all this? I thought you had just gone to get bread?" Akira remarked with a chuckle, glancing into the bag and spotting containers of ice cream, bags of candy, and other sweets and treats.

"Weeeeelllll...we were, but then we thought that we should get some ice cream..." Jutta began sheepishly, turning towards their Uncle with an impish grin. "And Uncle wanted to try some of this Japanese candy...soooooooo we decided to get a few different kinds!"

"Yes well, I admit that I may have had a lapse in judgement at the particular kind of groceries that we got." Yukihiro admitted to the silvernette with a wry smile, patting Jutta fondly on the back as they made their way toward the entrance to the kitchen.

Akira sighed with a shake of his head, knowing that Jutta was renowned for being able to easily get what he wanted- Akira himself knew firsthand that he was more guilty than any for indulging in the younger's requests more often than not.

"I suppose it's alright once in a while..." The slivernette murmured in reply, carrying the bags into the kitchen with held breath as Jutta followed closely behind.

As such, Jutta was the first of the two new audience to notice the presence of the tall dark haired male, calmly chopping up several apples on the cutting board of the counter.

He stopped dead in his tracks and threw his older brother an astounded look.

"A-chan?!" The redhead hissed in question, wondering why in the world the sadistic older male was still in their house when he had made it quite clear to his brother that the man should have been kicked out by the time that he and their Uncle had arrived back home.

Akira pretended not to notice Jutta's incredulous stares and whispers as Yukihiro entered into the kitchen behind him, passing his grocery bags to the silvernette's proffered hands before taking a seat at the dining table.

"Ah! That reminds me. When we went out to the grocery store we were looking all of the cakes in that bakery! My, they didn't have anything of the sort when I was here last!" Yukihiro prattled on talkatively, glancing over to where Akira had started putting away the groceries at, finally taking notice of the man staring just a few feet away from his nephew.

"Oh, A-chan...who is this?" The older man asked hesitantly, the smile on his face slipping a bit in confusion.

Beside him Jutta stiffened, clenching both of his hands into fists as he tried to keep his temper in check for the time being.

Akira licked his dry lips and turned around, placing his shaking hand into Naoya's arm with a soft smile.

"Um, Uncle...there's someone that I wanted you to meet." He began with as strong of a voice as he could manage- afraid that his Uncle would be able to hear the waver in it as he struggled to remain calm.

Naoya set down his knife and turned around with a smile, wiping his hands on a towel before speaking.

"Shimikawa Naoya, pleasure to meet you." He offered with an extended hand, stepping forwards to grasp Yukihiro's hand with a shake before returning to his place near Akira.

"Ah...Shimakwa-san, likewise..." Yukihiro returned slowly with a nod. "I'm Akira's Uncle- Maya Yukihiro..."

"Yes, Akira's told me lots about you..." Naoya smirked tightly, trying to maintain a calm and friendly mien, despite his annoyance and despise for the older man.

Yukihiro cocked his head in surprise, his brow quirking in confusion. "I see...and how do the two of you know each other?"

Naoya internally smirked as he readied himself for the tall tale that he was sure Akira had whipped up ahead of time to explain the false pretense of their relationship.

Akira gulped and tried to smile sincerely as he spoke.

"Naoya-san is a very good Senpai of mine from school." The silvernette explained, trying his hardest to ignore the scowl that Jutta was shooting him from behind where Yukihiro sat.

"He's been very kind to me ever since I started at the University, and we've become good friends since."

Yukihiro nodded with a slight smile, but his suspicions were on high alert. He was almost sure that that was the same man that he had seen with Akira at that bar he was at the other night.

Though...he had had such a bad hangover after the fact, that his memories of that night were starting to become muddled. Was that the same man he had seen before? Had he even seen another man with Akira? Or had he been hallucinating that do to his heavily alcohol-induced mind?

The older man shook his head slightly before shooting his nephew another question.

"So...the two of you are both studying in the field of Law, then?"

Naoya stepped in this time to rescue his lover.

"No, I'm studying in the medical field actually. We just happened to meet one day at the cafeteria, and I found Akira's intellect and personality to be extremely... _stimulating_...so we continued to meet for lunch most days..." The dark haired male finished with a slight smirk, knowing that his lover had to be seething next to him for his slightly suggestive choice of wording.

"Ah...I see..." Yukihiro murmured thoughtfully, clasping his hands and leaning forwards to rest his chin onto them.

Tensions seemed to rise a bit in the silence that followed, so Akira quickly tried to break it as naturally as possible with a quick smile and a clap of his hands.

"Well I'm sure you're all hungry, so why don't you and Jutta go into the living room to chat, Uncle? Naoya-san and I can whip up the rest of breakfast and then we can all eat together!"

Yukihiro smiled and rose from his chair, beckoning Jutta along with him as he walked across the kitchen to the entrance of the living room.

"Ehh? But Uncle, I wanna stay here and help A-chan~!" The redhead protested with a pout, drawing a barely concealed sneer from the Naoya, and a passive aggressive sigh from Akira.

"Jutta, please. I really think- " The silvernette began gently, but was cut off by Yukihiro.

"Come now, Jutta. You can leave the cooking to your big brother and keep your Uncle company. I'm sure you'll just make a mess anyways." Yukihiro commented with a chuckle, leading the redhead out of the room.

Jutta threw a loathing glare to Naoya- who in turn, very maturely returned the gesture by sticking out his tongue, smirking as he watched the seething teen get practically dragged out of the kitchen by Yukihiro.

Akira turned and shot his lover a warning glare before bending down and reaching into one of the cupboards below, returning with something pink and frilly. Upon further inspection, Naoya finally realized that it was an apron. A _very_ pink, _very_ frilly apron.

 _And it looks absolutely adorable on him_ , Naoya mused as he watched the silvernette tie it around himself with clearly seasoned hands.

Akira turned a gave a quick scowl to the older male before setting to work on opening a loaf of bread- obviously starting on making the French toast.

"Don't even think about it." The silvernette hissed quietly, as if sensing Naoya's strong desire to whip out his phone and take pictures of him in the effeminate garment.

Though he was pretty sure that his Uncle would remain in the living room without interrupting them, he knew the same could not be said for his younger brother. For that reason, Akira deemed it wise to keep their voices low, and their actions from alluding to the other party anything from the cooking that they were actually supposed to be doing.

"Why~? You can't just wear something cute like that and then expect me to not take pictures of how adorable you look before I completely ravish you~." Naoya whispered his words suggestively next to his lover's ear, causing a shiver of excitement to run down the silvernette's spine- though Akira's usual poker face remained in tact as he pretended not to react to the statement.

"No, you're right...I would much rather have you in just this apron...nothing underneath~" The older male continued to whisper his arousing litany next to Akira's ear- this time causing the silvernette to blush all the way to his ears, his breath hitching as he struggled to maintain his calm facade as he continued to prepare the French toast.

Akira groaned and glanced towards the entrance to the living room as Naoya started to place heated kisses down his sensitive neck, flushing the skin there even further.

"Mmm, Naoya-san...sto-ahp...we need to...finish...breakfast..." Akira murmured between quiet groans and sighs, trying to push against the older male's firm chest in an attempt to stop the administrations that were starting to sap away at his calm, conscience thought.

Naoya growled lowly but eventually retreated- placing a peck on his lover's temple before walking over to the bags of groceries and peering inside with a sigh.

"What do you want me to start on?"

Akira hummed in thought as he threw a few pieces of battered bread onto the frying pan that he had heated over the stove.

"Can you make the eggs?" He finally decided, reaching down and pulling out another pan to set up on the stove for his lover to use.

Naoya nodded with a smirk, grabbing the carton of eggs and heading back over to the stove where Akira stood- flipping the French toast in the pan.

The elder male set to work, cracking eggs into the prepared pan before turning to his lover.

"So Akira...how do you like your eggs~?" His voice dropped low in a suggestive tone.

Akira's movements halted, and he turned a deadpan look in return to Naoya's purposefully cheesy attempt at the horrible pick-up line.

"You seriously did not just say that."

Naoya chuckled and shook his head as he cracked a few more eggs into the pan.

"Alright, I will admit that was pretty bad."

Akira started chuckling despite himself, which drew a wide eyed from the elder male- but he wisely chose not to comment.

"Scrambled." The silvernette replied with another chuckle, hoisting a dish full of French toast and placing it onto the nearly full table.

"Scrambled it is..."

Akira glanced over the table and ensured that they weren't missing anything before walking over to the living room.

"Can you finish those up and then put them on the table, please? I'm gonna go get Jutta and Uncle." He murmured behind his shoulder, moving into the living room when he received a nod from the dark haired male.

Akira walked into the living room and found Jutta and their Uncle sitting on the couch together, a photo album propped open on the older man's lap. He seemed to be regaling the olf memories associated with the pictures- pointing to one and laughing as he recalled when the photo was taken, Jutta smiling beside him.

The silvernette leaned against the doorframe and savored in the familial moment that he hadn't seen or felt since he was young and living with his Uncle.

He was truly glad to see his Uncle after all of these years, even if he did think that the older man's leaving the country entirely for the last years were inexcusable in the least. He just hoped that the man would be able to make amends with Maya and accept his relationship- Akira could see first-hand how much happier Maya was now that he had Nemugasa with him. Not to mention the fact that he completely dropped his punk streak and started to try and become an active member in society.

Akira could only hope that his Uncle would come around and see that family ties were far more important than the views and ideals of society.

 _One day, hopefully..._

"Breakfast is ready~"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, wow! We're already at Chapter 10!! This chapter was really hard to write, so I hope I did it justice! Thanks to all who have stuck around this long and are enjoying the story so far!!**

 **And now, it's time for the long awaited chapter...what's going to happen? Read on if you want to know!**

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

 _"Breakfast is ready~"_

Jutta's head snapped up as the sound of his older brother's soft voice carried to his place on the living room sofa.

"Alright! I'm starving~!"

The teen practically jumped out of the couch as Akira strolled back into the kitchen, murmuring instructions to Naoya.

"Yes, I'll be right there...just let me put these photo albums away, and then go to the bathroom to wash up." Yukihiro called to the next room, carefully shutting each of the albums and scooping them up into his arms.

Jutta nodded in response and headed into the kitchen, entering the room just in time to see Naoya drop a quick peck onto Akira's cheek, despite the silvernette's firm attempt to push the older male away.

"Naoya-san," Akira hissed worriedly, attempting to move away from his lover. "You can't do that now that Jutta and Uncle are here!"

Jutta made his presence in the room known by clearing his throat, causing his normally calm and composed older brother to jump in surprise and distance himself from Naoya- putting a respectable amount of space between the two of them so as not to construe anything out of the ordinary.

"What're you doing A-chan?" The redhead asked with a narrowed look thrown at Naoya before turning an innocent glance cast towards his brother.

Akira gulped down a shaky breath before forcing a smile. "N-nothing Jutta, just finishing getting everything ready."

The silvernette turned around pointedly and began to nervously fix things on the counter.

Naoya took this opportunity to scowl behind his lover's back at Jutta, who didn't hesitant to return the narrowed brow look.

The scowling went on until a creak in the floor alerted to the presence of another walking into the kitchen.

"Ah, A-chan! Breakfast looks delightful!" Yukihiro exclaimed as he strode into the room, sweeping his gaze over the table laden with food.

Akira whirled around at the sound of his Uncle's voice and tried to paste a neutral expression on his face, while Jutta and Naoya stopped their glaring contest- though they both still had peeved expressions on their faces.

Yukihiro seemed to notice the tensed atmosphere in the room and paused with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Is...something the matter...?"

"Uh...no...Not at all. Let's all sit up and eat." Akira replied with another forced smile and a gesture towards the table.

"Yes, let's!" Yukihiro replied happily, seating himself and waiting for the others to join.

With three seats left open at the table- one next to Yukihiro and the other two across- Naoya and Jutta glanced at each other before darting to the table, both with the same thought in their mind.

"Akira~ Won't you come sit down by me?" Naoya called to his lover, pulling out a seat across from Yukihiro and gesturing towards it.

"Heeeeyy~! I wanna sit by A-chan~!" Jutta pouted, trying to discreetly shove Naoya around to the other side of the table where Yukihiro was sitting.

"Oh, come now _Jutta-kun_ ~" Naoya replied with feigned politeness. "It would be impolite for a stranger to sit next to your dear Uncle. Wouldn't you want to sit next to him?"

"Oh but _Naoya-san_ , I think this would give you a better opportunity to converse with Uncle!" The teen replied with a tight smile, looking desperately towards his brother for support.

Akira, however, merely watched the childish display in front of him with steadily increasing annoyance.

All he wanted was to get through his Uncle's visit without anyone dying, or at least getting seriously hurt. With the way Naoya and Jutta were behaving though, it might only be a matter of hours before someone got injured.

 _Or goes crazy...seriously those two..._

It didn't look like the two were going to let up, so Akira sighed and strode over to the table, taking a seat next to his Uncle.

Naoya and Jutta stopped their quibbling and snapped their heads up to stare in shock at the silvernette.

"Sit." Akira prompted, giving them both a stern look that left no room for arguing.

Naoya masked his pouting better than Jutta, and gracefully sunk into the seat across from Akira- forcing the red headed teen to sulkily plop down across from his Uncle, unhappy with his seating arrangement next to Naoya.

"Now then. Uncle I know that you just met Naoya-san, but please treat him kindly since he's a good Senpai of mine." The silvernette asked of his Uncle, receiving a nod from the older in response.

Akira clapped his hands in front of his face and dropped his head into a bow.

"Thanks for the food!"

The other members of the table murmured the same, then began filling their plates full of all the delicious food that was in front of them.

"Mmmmmmmmm~ A-chan makes the best French toast eveeerrrrr~!" Jutta exclaimed happily, his mouth bulging full of food as he did so.

"Jutta, manners." Akira replied gently, giving the boy a scolding look.

"It is quite delicious though!" Yukihiro commented with a nostalgic smile. "You definitely got your mother's talent for cooking..."

"Thank you..." Akira smiled softly, though he immediately felt a deep wave of sorrow in his chest at the mention of his late mother.

Naoya's gaze darkened as he noticed the change in his lover's mood. If he wasn't trying so hard to get along with Yukihiro for Akira's sake, he would've jumped across the table and wrung the old man's neck by now. The man honestly had no sense of anything but himself. Naoya had always wondered what kind of a selfless bastard would go and leave his only son and two orphaned nephews to raise themselves while the latter went off galavanting and making money, thinking of only himself the entire time- and now he knew.

 _Dammit, I wanna punch that guy's teeth out..._

Naoya gripped his fork tightly in an attempt to calm his bloodlust, and tried to force a few bites of food into his mouth as casually as he could. Again- normally he wasn't a big breakfast fan, but Akira's cooking was the exception. Somehow the silvernette managed to turn even mundane breakfast items into dishes that piqued his stomach and made his mouth water.

And although he was absolutely loathe to agree with _anything_ Jutta and Yukihiro said, he did have to admit- Akira could make some pretty damn good French toast.

While the dark haired male busied indulging himself in chocolate syrup drizzled French toast, Akira tried the best that he could to keep up with his Uncle's nonstop chatter. Honestly, the silvernette didn't remember the old man being such a talker. Not that he was around all that much when him and Jutta were younger...

The silvernette sighed and rested his head against his hand as another wave of pain throbbed in his temples. Thankfully Jutta picked up his older brother's lack of interest in conversing, and graciously stepped in to take his place as their Uncle's conversational partner.

"So that reminds me, Jutta. You're reaching the end of your teenage years, right? Got a girlfriend yet?" The older male asked with a mischievous smirk.

Akira's blood ran cold and he felt his heart rate speed up.

Naoya remained his calm mien, but glanced up in surprise at the too close to home topic.

Jutta's eyes flew open wide and he immediately blushed, hands and head furiously shaking.

"Of course not Uncle! W-why would you even ask something like that?!"

Yukihiro released a sigh and shrugged lightly. "Who knows? I'm getting up there in my years and have missed out on my son and nephews prime years- I'm trying...to fill in on what I missed out on..."

Naoya opened his mouth to deliver a biting comment, but was stopped by a swift kick on his knee. He glanced up in surprise at Akira, knowing that it had to have been the silvernette who kicked him, but his lover merely ignored him.

 _Dammit. Why can't he just let me tear into him...that guy just needs to leave before he says or does something that makes Akira really upset..._

"How about you Shimakawa-san- you look like you're quite the popular type with the ladies...Do you have a girlfriend?" Yukihiro idly asked, turning an interested look to the dark haired male.

 _Why the fuck are you asking me you old geezer...?_

Naoya locked eyes with the older man cooly- noticing Akira stiffen in his peripheral vision.

"...No. I don't have a girlfriend..."

Yukihiro arched his brow in surprise, though his lips curved into a smirk.

"Hmm...no girlfriend, huh?"

Akira twisted his sweaty hands nervously in his lap as he did his best to keep a calm mien, though it was hard considering how fast his heart was beating.

"Nope. No girlfriend." Naoya calmly reiterated, then paused.

"But..."

Yukihiro perked up as the dark haired male continued speaking.

"...I do have a cat~"

Yukihiro's shoulders dropped in disappointment and his expression became unimpressed at the dark haired male's statement. Meanwhile Akira and Jutta both cocked their heads and stared in confusion.

"You...have a _cat_...?" Jutta asked in surprise.

"Mmhhhmm~" Naoya hummed and nodded his head with a smile.

"A very pretty silver cat with beautiful grey eyes...I tried to adopt her some years ago, but she would never let me...I had found her wandering the streets, abused and abandoned by her previous owner...it took a lot of love and care, but she finally came to trust me- and now she's allll mine~"

Akira frowned deeply in confusion before slowing closing his eyes in mortification as a sudden wave of understanding washed over him.

Naoya wasn't talking about an _actual_ cat.

 _He's talking about me?! Oh my gosh. Naoya-san, this is most embarrassing thing I've ever heard in my life! Don't go making it sound like that!_

"So..." Yukihiro started, staring in slight confusion at the dark haired male. "You rescued the cat and now he lives with you...but you still don't feel the need for a girlfriend?"

Naoya smirked to himself as he caught Akira's barely concealed pout out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't need a girlfriend." Naoya affirmed. "As long as I have my pretty, pouty, tsundere cat with me- I'll be happy until I die."

Akira felt his face immediately erupt into flames, and he quickly wiped his mouth on his napkin and stood up- muttering an excuse about going to the toilet, and went into the upstairs bathroom until he could calm himself down.

"Do you have any pictures of her?" Jutta asked curiously, completely oblivious to the double meaning of his entire story.

"I wish I did but...she doesn't like it when I try to take pictures of her." Naoya replied slyly.

"That's unfortunate..." Yukihiro murmured monotonously, obviously bored with the content of the conversation.

Naoya merely smirked and sipped his coffee.

 _Hmm...maybe if I can keep this up, the old man will get sick of it and want to leave! And, even better, he can take Jutta with him!_

The dark haired male pondered mischievously- internally scheming up a plan.

Akira chose that moment to reappear at the table once again- his face no longer flushed, but still wearing an embarrassed expression.

Naoya's eyes widened in delight as an idea popped into his head.

An idea that his lover was definitely _not_ going like.

"Oh Akira, you're back." The dark haired male greeted his lover warmly, earning a suspicious scowl from the latter.

"Yes...I'm back."

"I was just telling your Uncle and Jutta about my pretty cat~" Naoya exclaimed- mischief sparkling in his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by the silvernette- he narrowed his eyes again as he fought to keep the blush off of his cheeks.

"Yes...I heard."

"You remember my _adorable_ cat, don't you?"

Akira bit his tongue to keep from snapping at the elder, and instead stiffly nodded.

"Ah~ She's just so precious isn't she?"

Akira couldn't bear to answer, so he remained silent- using all of his willpower to keep his face from exploding into a heavy flush, and to keep his hands from finding something heavy and hurling it towards his lover's head.

Naoya smirked and continued to poke at Akira's sore spot, knowing that the silvernette couldn't do anything while his Uncle was in the room right next to him.

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

Yukihiro watched the exchange in front of him with a frown of confusion.

His nephew certainly seemed comfortable with his dark haired Senpai. Almost _too_ comfortable...

Though Akira was generally always a very quiet and introverted person, the older male whom he was bantering with seemed to really be able to get a rise out of him.

Jutta had left the table at that point and headed towards the bathroom- whether to actually relieve himself, or to merely escape from the nauseating seen in front of him was unknown.

 _Hmm...I wonder if Jutta knows anything about that guy...from the sounds of it he did seem to be fairly comfortable around the man...I should go ask him...away from here so that A-chan won't overhear..._

"I think I'm going to go head to the bathroom..." Yukihiro murmured as he rose from the table, giving a final backwards glance at his nephew and the silvernette's strange Senpai before climbing the staircase and heading towards the bathroom.

The older man reached the bathroom just as the door swung open and Jutta stepped out, wearing a peeved expression on his face before he noticed his Uncle and quickly changed it to a nervous smile.

"Oh, Uh Uncle! Sorry, didn't see you there..." The teen apologized awkwardly, finding it hard to explain to his Uncle that the reason why he was pissed was because of his older brother's so called lover downstairs.

"Yes yes, that's fine..." Yukihiro waved away the younger's concerns quickly before dropping his voice down low.

"Jutta...can I ask you a few things?" The man asked seriously.

The redhead was temporarily taken aback by his Uncle's formalness, but slowly nodded.

"Yea-h? What's...up?"

Yukihiro glanced down at the staircase before grabbing Jutta's wrist and pulling him further down the hallway, away from the landing where the kitchen was.

"Uncle...is something wrong?"

Yukihiro frowned and leaned against the wall, pursing his lips in thought.

"I'm...not sure yet."

"Not sure yet?" Jutta repeated quizzically, frowning in confusion at his Uncle.

The older man took a deep breath before looking Jutta straight in the eye.

"What do you know about that man downstairs, Shimikawa."

Jutta sweated nervously and bit his lip in thought.

 _Oh damn, this isn't good...I can't just go and tell him that he's supposedly dating A-chan!...Ugh...not good..not good...what am I gonna tell him?!_

"Jutta?"

"I...really don't know that much about him..." Jutta replied honestly, meeting his Uncle's gaze and shrugging nonchalantly.

"I know he's studying in the medical field...and that A-chan met him shortly after he started going to college at the University...They go out for drinks on some nights...Other than that I really haven't had much interaction with him..." The boy explained with another shrug.

"Honestly Hide-nii has spent a lot more time with him than I have, so he knows way more about that guy than I do- " Jutta blabbed before he realized what he was even saying, and quickly snapped his mouth shut.

Yukihiro's brows shot up into his hairline.

"Hideyuki knows him? How?" The older man asked quickly, suddenly even more confused at the sudden revelation.

"Uh, er...ya know, I'm actually Uh...not quite sure..." Jutta scratched the back of his head as he cast his gaze downwards.

" _Jutta_." Yukihiro's voice became firm.

Jutta frowned guilty and bit his lip in distress. He didn't want to betray his older brother...but he wasn't sure what he could divulge to his Uncle that would be enough to satisfy the older man's curiosity.

He was really stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Jutta." Yukihiro repeated again, crossing his arms over his chest firmly.

The teen sighed in distress, knowing that he didn't have a choice.

 _A-chan, forgive me..._

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

"I wonder what's taking them so long. Though, I'm not complaining about their absences..." Naoya muttered out loud, pouring some freshly brewed coffee into a mug and sipping it slowly.

"I'm not sure." Akira mumbled in return, a feeling of unease beginning to creep into his chest. He rubbed at his temple again and sighed- his headache was getting worse and making him lightheaded and dizzy.

Naoya frowned in concern and brought another mug out of the cupboard- filling it with coffee before stirring in some cream and sugar to sweeten.

"Here." He set the steaming mug of caffeinated liquid down in front of his lover- moving passed the table and grabbing a bottle off the counter. He opened the bottle and removed two pills before walking back to where silvernette sat at the table, slowly sipping at his hot coffee.

"Take these. You need some pain killers or your headache is just gonna get worse.." Naoya offered the pills in his open palm and Akira took them with a slight nod.

"Thanks..." The silvernette mumbled, popping them into his mouth and washing them down with a swig of coffee and a grimace.

"I really hate taking medicine..."

Naoya smirked at his lover's childish stubbornness and reached down to smooth his silvery hair fondly.

"But it'll help you feel better, you know?" The dark haired male replied in a soothing tone, continuing to rub Akira's hair in a slow, calming fashion.

Akira sighed and lowered his defenses as he let his eyes slip close and leaned into the hand that was caressing him ever-so gently.

Naoya smiled contentedly and enjoyed their rare moment of silence together...

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

 _Meanwhile..._

"So let me get this straight-" Yukihiro's voice was low as he tried to comprehend what his nephew was telling him.

"Hideyuki is staying at the apartment of _that man_ who you're telling me is just a very dear friend of Akira's."

Jutta nodded his head vigorously, trying to look convincing.

"Y-yeah. A-chan and him are really just drinking buddies- that's all! They go out to bars a lot together, so I guess they've developed an amicable friendship!"

"Drinking buddies..." Yukihiro mumbled out loud, wracking his memories of when he went drinking just the other night.

"Do you know what bar they go to?" The older man asked suddenly, his train of thoughts starting to click back into place.

Jutta frowned in confusion for a moment before shrugging lightly. "I know they go to a lot of different bars, but...I think the one that they go to most often would have to be _Seven_ , I guess..."

"Has Akira ever not come home after a drinking session with that man?" Yukihiro quickly asked again- a horrible feeling of dread overtaking him as he wondered what would happen if his train of thought was indeed leading him in the right direction.

"There...have been..a few times when A-chan hasn't come home..." Jutta mumbled.

Yukihiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as a wave of nausea passed over him. He sighed again and looked Jutta in the eye- deciding to get the question out with.

"Is Akira seeing that man?" The older man asked seriously, his gaze a mix of determination and unease- anger and distress.

Jutta's eyes widened in shock, and that was the only affirmation that Yukihiro needed.

He quickly passed the teen and made his way downstairs, and by the time Jutta had realized what the older man was doing, he was already two steps behind.

"Uncle! Uncle, wait!" The boy pleaded, but the older man paid him no heed- reaching the bottom of the staircase and strolling into the kitchen.

The scene that met his eyes was the last outstanding confirmation that he needed to know that he was indeed, horribly right.

Akira's head was laid on the table, unmoving- his soft grey eyes gently blinking ever so often the only clue that he was still conscious. His right hand was resting on top of the table- pale fingers looped around a pair of tanned ones. Yukihiro's eyes traveled up to the face of the dark haired male, smirking softly as he petted the silvernette's hair with his other hand- gently combing his fingers through the silky strands.

"What..." Yukihiro's voice came out in little more than a whisper. "What is this..."

Though quiet, it was more than enough to immediately get the attention of the couple in the room. Akira's eyes flew open wide and his head flew up from the table as he wrenched his hand away from his lover's. Naoya looked far more composed than did Akira, but even he pulled his hands away in shock upon hearing the voice of his lover's uncle.

"What is this...?" Yukihiro repeated again, shaking his head slowly as a horrified look painted his face.

"U-Uncle, please..." Jutta tried to butt in, but was stopped by the older man raising his hand to silence the boy.

"Akira." Yukihiro spoke firmly, and the silvernette flinched.

His uncle hadn't called him by his full first name since he was a child- using it only when scolding him- preferring instead to call him by the cutesy nickname that was given to him when he was a toddler.

"Explain yourself." The older man continued firmly.

Akira flinched again, never having been spoken to in such a cold tone by his loving uncle before.

"U-Uncle please." Akira started, looking into the disdained older man's face with a pleading look.

Naoya glared at the older man but dared not speak unless Akira wanted him to- knowing that he could only make the situation worse.

Yukihiro shook his head and raised his hand, effectively silencing the silvernette.

"I've heard what I needed to from Jutta, so now just tell me one thing..." The older man stated in disbelief.

"Jutta?" Akira murmured in shock, his eyes darting up to meet the guiltily averting eyes of his younger brother.

"Akira." Yukihiro's deep voice sounded slowly and firmly in the open kitchen.

"Is it true that you're dating this man?" He threw a glare down to Naoya, who returned it right back.

"Uncle, _please_. You don't understand." Akira whispered as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Answer the question, Akira." Yukihiro returned firmly, his chest tightening as mixed emotions filled his entire body.

"Are you dating him?"

Akira bowed his head and leaned against the table as he drew in a short breath. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he raised his eyes to meet his Uncle's.

"...Yes...I am..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Woo, woo~**

 **I know it's been a while since the last chapter- life has been crazy! Gomen~**

 **Updates might be a little bit more sparatic now that my schedule has become a bit busier than I would like, but never fear! Updates you shall get!**

 **I will say this before you read the chapter, however. I am an emotional person by nature, so I cried while writing this chapter. Like, several times. Hopefully it will deliver on what you're hoping it will~**

 **As always, thanks for all of the love and support from those who read and review~!**

 **Now enough with the fluff! Chapter 11!**

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

Yukihiro's chest seized in shock, and he gripped a hand to it tightly as an overwhelming wave of dread and nausea overcame him- causing him to stumble forwards.

"Uncle!" Jutta ran forward to support his Uncle as the older man staggered on his feet- quickly maneuvering his Uncle down into a chair at the table, glancing over him worriedly.

Akira opened his mouth and reached out in concern, but shock and fear kept him rooted to the place- halting any sound from emitting from his throat.

"Uncle, what's wrong?!" Jutta asked in panic, eyes searching frantically over the older man as he clutched his chest- his face screwing up in pain.

Naoya- who up until now had stood by silently, observing the scene in front of him with a glare pasted firmly onto his face, sprung forwards suddenly as he realized the severity of the situation.

"Move." Naoya pushed the redhead out of the way, crouching down to peer at the man's face.

By now Yukihiro was panting- his chest heaving as sweat dripped down his face. He remained otherwise motionless, continuing to keep a fist clutched tightly to his chest.

"Dammit." Naoya cursed as he placed two fingers on the man's neck- checking his pulse.

"Akira, call an ambulance."

The silvernette's eyes opened wide in shock, but he numbly nodded- stumbling over to the counter where his cellphone was.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Jutta shouted in panic, fear seeping heavily into his voice despite himself.

"Heart attack." The dark haired man replied shortly, keeping his fingers on the older man's neck as glanced over to where Akira was, fumbling with the phone as his hands shook.

Jutta took notice and rushed over to his brother, scooping the phone out of Akira's hands and punching several buttons in a quick movement.

" _911, what's your emergency_ "

"I think my Uncle is having a heart attack." The teen spoke quickly into the receiver, pausing to listen as the lady on the other end of the phone quickly began giving directions to him.

"Akira." Naoya beckoned, waving a hand to draw his lover closer to him.

"Get me the bottle of Aspirin, the jar of cayenne pepper, and a glass of warm water." He murmured quickly, closely monitoring the physical state of the older man.

Akira looked confused, but again nodded- grabbing the bottle of Aspirin off of the counter and placing it onto the table before jogging around the table to open one of the cabinets.

"They're on their way." Jutta announced shakily, setting the phone on the counter as he glance over Naoya and his Uncle.

"They said to have him chew- "

"Have him chew an Aspirin. Yeah, I know." Naoya replied dismissively- already shaking a pill out of the bottle and raising it up to the older man's lips.

"Yukihiro-san. You need to chew this, alright?" Naoya spoke slowly, waiting for the man to nod with a groan before pushing the pill into his mouth.

"Make sure he chews that." Naoya instructed Jutta, pushing past the teen to where Akira was filling up a glass of water at the sink. "And don't let him lose consciousness."

The teen nodded and squatted down in front of his Uncle, his gaze filled with fear and worry at the state of the older man.

"I'll take that." Naoya grabbed the glass out of Akira's shaking hands and popped open the container of cayenne pepper that Akira had set on the counter beforehand- shaking a small amount of the red powder into the glass before stirring it in with a spoon.

The dark haired male quickly strode back to where Yukihiro sat at the dining table- his jaw moving slowly as he chewed the Aspirin in his mouth.

"What's...that?" Jutta questioned slowly, looking at the glass of red substance in Naoya's hand warily.

Naoya ignored the younger's question and pushed past him, crouching down in front of the man once again. "Here, drink this."

He pushed the glass up to Yukihiro's lips and motioned for Jutta to come hold it in place. The teen kneeled down next to his Uncle again and supported the glass as the liquid slowly drained into Yukihiro's mouth. Once again, Naoya placed his fingers to the side of the older man's neck- keeping an eye on the man's pulse.

Akira held a hand to his mouth in worry as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him.

 _I did this...this is all my fault!_

A firm knock on the front door snapped Akira out of his panicked worrying, and he quickly ran to unlock the door.

A set of paramedics greeted him as the silvernette quickly swung open the door, stepping to the side to allow them entrance.

Akira beckoned the pair with as he rushed back into the kitchen, stopping beside the table as he watched Naoya taking care of the pale older man that was his Uncle.

Naoya quickly glanced up upon hearing the figures enter the room- standing up and concisely relaying the account to the younger of the paramedics- while the other one, an older man, crouched down and began to give a quick physical exam to Yukihiro.

"He's looking pretty stable- his heart rate is still low...well, that's to be expected though." Naoya commented, glancing down at Yukihiro with a blasé expression.

"You're acting pretty nonchalant for a guy that just saved someone suffering from a heart attack." The younger paramedic uttered with a bewildered look at the dark haired male.

Naoya stifled a chuckle despite the inappropriate circumstances- there was a reason why everyone at the University in the medical program called him a beast and a monster. Not because he was mean- but because he had concentration, stamina, and ability far beyond those of most others.

Jutta stood nearby his Uncle, keeping close watch over the older man as the paramedic checked his vital signs- murmuring instructions to Yukihiro every so often. The teen tore his gaze away briefly to glance over at his older brother- the silvernette leaning against the counter as he surveyed the situation, fear clearly etched into his normally impassive face. Jutta stifled a sob and moved over to his older brother- seeking comfort as he wrapped his arms around Akira's lean waist and hung his larger frame on the elder's.

Naoya glanced over at the movement and momentarily narrowed his eyes, but relented with a short sigh and returned to his conversation with the younger of the paramedics.

"Well, I don't know how you did it- but he looks pretty stable." The older paramedic finally stated with a scratch to the back of his salt and pepper hair- standing up from his crouch and giving the listless Yukihiro another glance over- as if expecting him to keel over at any second.

"We still need to take him in for a more thorough examination and probably an overnight stay in the clinic for observation though." The man continued, finally glancing up at Naoya as he did.

Naoya calmly nodded his head, and the older paramedic briefly directed his attention to his younger partner.

"Hitoshi-kun, would you bring in the stretcher? It'll be better to transport him that way as to reduce the amount of strain we put on his body."

Hitoshi nodded in understanding and quickly strode out of the kitchen to the Genkan where he had left the stretcher.

The older man frowned in puzzlement and cast a quizzical look at Naoya.

"...The kid that called stated that the patient had a heart attack at 11:04. We got here at- " The paramedic paused and looked at his watch. "11:10. So you're telling me that you successfully managed to resuscitate and stabilize a heart attack patient in 6 minutes?"

The tone that the older man took was halfway between disbelief and amazement.

"Well, he never lost consciousness- so he didn't need resuscitation. I just got him stabilized and monitored his heart rate until you arrived." Naoya explained matter-of-factly.

"The only other person I've known that could do that was Aizawa Sensei." The younger paramedic uttered in amazement as he re-entered the room- wheeling the stretcher in and mimicking the older man's expression of disbelief.

Naoya's lips quirked upwards at the name, and he gave short laugh despite the curious looks on the paramedic's faces.

"I learned everything I know from him. I'm a 5th year Medical student at K University- Aizawa Sensei is the doctor I've been training under." He explained with a self-satisfied smirk.

Realization filled the old paramedic's eyes and he shook his head with a wry grin.

"Ah, so that's why you seemed familiar. Aizawa told me that he had an amazing young protégé training under him, but I never expected to meet you in this way..."

He quirked another smile before slipping back into business mode- beckoning the younger paramedic towards him. "C'mon Hitoshi-kun, we need to get the patient to the hospital. Just because he's stable now doesn't mean he won't have symptoms or go into shock soon."

Hitoshi quickly nodded and moved to the other side of the table as helped lift Yukihiro and place him onto the stretcher.

Taking notice of the movement, Jutta finally released his firm hold around Akira and darted forward to the side of the stretcher.

"Is he gonna be alright?!" The teen asked worriedly as he glanced over the pale face of his Uncle. The older man's eyes had slipped shut, and Hitoshi placed an oxygen mask over his mouth to stabilize his breathing.

"He should be fine." The old paramedic returned with a kind smile as Hitoshi began wheeling the stretcher out. "We'll make sure that he'll be very well taken care of. I'll have the staff notify you tomorrow when he's awake."

Naoya nodded and grabbed a pen and notepad out of a drawer beneath the counter.

"Alright. Here, you can reach us at this number." He scribbled his cellphone number on the piece of paper and handed it to the older man with a nod.

"I know it's hard, but try not to worry. Your Uncle will be in the care of some of the best." The older man gave his final parting words to Jutta before turning and helping Hitoshi to push the stretcher out the front door- Jutta running after them and watching the pair of paramedics carefully push the stretcher down the hallway and into the elevator before the doors closed.

Naoya watched the teen stumble out the door with a concerned frown gracing his face. Suddenly feeling as if he were forgetting something, he quickly turned around with a start, suddenly noticing the lack of any presence from his silver haired lover.

The dark haired male's blue eyes immediately searched the the room- seeking out the cool grey eyes of his beloved.

Immediately realizing the absence of any other person in the room aside from himself, Naoya turned and darted up the stairs- finding Akira's bedroom and hastily opening the door.

The sight that met Naoya's eyes was one that immediately made his heart seize in pain.

Akira was sitting on floor next to his bed- back pressed tightly against the mattress and knees curled up to his chest. His head was bent down, hidden beneath the arms that were wrapped around his knees. Through the quiet of the room, Naoya could easily hear the muffled sniffles and swallowed sobs that emitted from curled up figure.

"Akira..." Naoya murmured quietly, stalking forwards and slowly crouching down beside the silvernette.

Akira stiffened at the sudden intrusion of another person in his room- but slowly relaxed as he felt the large hand of his lover begin to soothingly stroke his back, moving up and down his spine in long, slow strokes.

The silvernette let out a few more sniffles before finally lifting his tear-stained face out of the confines of his arms- scrubbing at his eyes with the backs of his hands as he tried to force himself to calm down.

Naoya said nothing, merely continuing to rub the younger's back. He didn't want to push Akira to talk- he would do it on his own when he was ready.

After sitting for a few more moments without any change, Akira finally opened his mouth.

"This is all my fault..." He whispered shakily, his quiet voice breaking through the near-silence in the room.

Naoya turned a puzzled frown at his lover- comprehending the meaning that Akira was trying to convey, but not agreeing with it at all.

"Akira..." The dark haired male murmured painfully, unable to stand it as a fresh wave of tears began to trickle down the younger's face. Naoya scooped his lover up into his arms and stood up- sitting back down on the bed and gently placing Akira onto his lap, cradling the smaller figure in his arms.

Akira buried his face into Naoya's shirt and clung to his back as he wept, overwhelming sorrow and despair bombarding him into sobbing mess of tears.

Naoya gently stroked Akira's silvery hair and rubbed his back until his younger lover had finally calmed down enough to breath normally- though he still let out a small sniffle and a shaky exhale every few breaths.

After a few more moments, Akira's breathing evened out, and Naoya wondered if he was falling asleep.

 _His body doesn't feel limp though, and he's still clinging onto my shirt..._ The older male mused, tightening his grip on the soft body slightly as he shifted his position to scoot further onto the bed- leaning himself back onto the cushion of pillows against the headboard.

With Akira now laying more on top of his chest, Naoya could see the side profile of his lover's face- eyes still red, slowly blinking as they stared at the nothingness of the wall, lips chapped and quivering as they parted slightly to allow him to breathe. Akira's arms were still clinging tightly to the frame of Naoya, but his body was shaking from over-exertion, evidence of his meltdown.

Naoya frowned in concern and cradled the silvernette in his arms once more, gently rubbing up and down Akira's back to soothe him.

"...This is all my fault..." The whisper of a hoarse voice broke through Naoya's concerned pondering.

A few more sniffles sounded and the older male could see a fresh stream of tears once again begin to glisten down the silvernette's flushed cheeks.

Akira's grip on his lover's clothes tightened as he tried to stifle his sobs.

"Akira...none of this was your fault..." Naoya's deep voice soothed quietly as he shook his head in denial.

"Yes it is..." The silvernette protested weakly, finally lifting his head off of Naoya's chest to look his lover in the eye.

"If it weren't for me selfishly trying to get Uncle to accept our relationship- knowing full well that he was already under an immense amount of stress because of the fight he had with Hideyuki- he wouldn't have been so stressed that he was induced into a heart attack!" Akira blubbered, covering his face with his hands and shaking his head against his lover's chest.

Naoya sighed painfully and wrapped his arms around his lover firmly- halting any movement from the younger male.

"Listen, Akira..." Naoya began firmly, pressing his lips to his lover's temple as he spoke in a low voice. "The fact that your Uncle had a heart attack is _not_ your fault. There are plenty of contributing factors to inducing a heart attack- none of them related to you."

Akira slowly nodded with a sniffle and tried to even out his breathing and calm himself down as his lover gently rubbed his back.

 _Why can't I ever have anything that I want though...?_ That bitter thought remained in the silvernette's head as he felt himself slowly drifted away into unconsciousness.

After a few more moments of massaging, Naoya felt the tension slowly leave his lover's body as the younger faded to sleep.

He decided to remain on the bed still longer, hoping that his presence might coax Akira into a thoughtless slumber. Several moments passed by and Naoya checked the watch on his wrist to see how long they had been in this position for.

 _12:45...Hmm...I want Akira to sleep a little longer...all of this stress that he's under in combination with his lack of sleep isn't helping his mental or physical state...I could start making something for lunch so that he'll have something to eat when he wakes up though..._

After pondering the decision for a bit longer, Naoya ultimately decided that it wouldn't hurt to get some food started for later. He could always check on Akira in-between preparations.

With his mind made up, Naoya regretfully lifted his silver haired lover off of his chest and laid him back down onto the mattress below, covering him with one of the thick blankets that was laying at the foot of the bed.

The tall male gave one final look to his sleeping partner and sighed in irritation at the sight of his red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheek.

 _Akira has enough to worry about as it is, dammit! That damn brother and Uncle of his just keep making more and more trouble..._

He gave one final irritated sigh before dropping down to place a soft kiss to the silvernette's forehead, and a gentle caress to his rouged cheek- turning and stalking out the bedroom and shutting the door quietly behind him.

Naoya made his way downstairs in a fit of grumbles and huffs, pissed off beyond belief at the old man that was currently in the hospital.

 _Honestly. If that man had even one ounce of affection for Akira, there's no way he would've reacted like that! Who knows how long it's gonna taken for Akira to get out of the loop of depression that he's gonna be in for the next who-knows-how-long because of that old douchebag..._

Naoya scowled despite himself and strode into the kitchen with another sigh.

"Ehh, what're you doing?" The dark haired male asked suspiciously, catching eye of Jutta standing at the stove as soon as he entered the kitchen.

Jutta jumped in shock and quickly whirled around to face the voice, ladle raised in the air defensively.

"Oh. It's you." The teen replied monotonously- not seeming particularly hostile towards the older male, but not making any attempt to seem overly friendly either.

Naoya quirked a brow at the redhead's subdued attitude, but chose not to comment.

He gestured to the pot of liquid on the stove that was dangerously close to over-boiling, unbeknownst to its cook. "What're you doing?"

"Well...I was uh, trying to make Miso so-...oh shit!" Jutta side-glanced pot, and upon realizing the impending disaster, quickly spun around and plunged his ladle back into the liquid, stirring it.

"Ow, frick!" The teen cursed, hissing when some of the boiling liquid lapped over the edge and stung his skin.

"Idiot. You need to turn down the heat."

Naoya pushed Jutta aside and took the ladle from his hand, turning down the heat on the stove and stirring the liquid until it's desire to over-boil had subsided.

"Uh...thanks." The teen mumbled quietly.

Naoya lifted a ladle of the liquid from the pot and sniffed at it suspiciously.

"You call this Miso soup?"

Jutta flushed angrily and made to snatch the ladle back from Naoya's hands.

"Just give it back! I'm not finished with it yet!"

The older male easily evaded the hands of the younger, and ladled some of the soup into a small tasting ramekin before taking a sip.

He frowned a bit, moving past the teen beside him to reach the spice cabinet- grabbing several bottles and returning them to the counter beside the stove.

"It's not bad, it just needs a bit more flavor." Naoya commented, sprinkling in a few pinches of each of his selected spices. Jutta frowned a bit, but watched curiously.

"There. Let's try that." He took another sip of the soup and nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Add some more vegetables and let it simmer down for a while, and I'd say it'll be pretty good."

Naoya moved the ladle back into the pot and continued to stir, while Jutta cocked his head and blinked curiously at the older male.

 _What in the world? Isn't this guy supposed to be the bad guy? The one that's taking A-chan away from me? So how come...I don't feel as threatened by him right now...? I feel like..._

Jutta frowned and shook his head in confusion.

 _No...it must be because of what happened this morning...with Uncle...I'm still upset so my defenses are lower right now...speaking of which though...I didn't get a chance to thank him..._

Naoya took notice of the strange silence and glanced over at Jutta with a curious expression.

"You're being rather docile right now...What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Jutta's face flushed. "No, you basta-!...Erg, uh...I mean..."

The teen averted his eyes and swallowed uncomfortably.

"Well...thank you, I guess...for...helping Uncle..." He mumbled sullenly.

The sudden gesture caught Naoya off guard, and he raised his brows in surprise. He let out a small chuckle despite himself and turned his attention back to the soup.

"No problem..."

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

An hour later, and Naoya deemed the soup ready to eat.

"I'll go get Akira, so why don't you serve up the bowls?" Naoya suggested, already walking towards the staircase.

Jutta opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it back shut sullenly- knowing that he wasn't exactly in a position to make demands from the man.

 _Ah, fuck my good heart. Now just because he saved Uncle I feel too guilty to get mad at him? What kind've a Good Samaritan am I?_

The teen sighed and began ladling the soup into bowls as he watched the dark haired male slowly ascend the staircase.

Naoya reached the top of the staircase and stalked to Akira's bedroom, quietly opening the door and peering inside.

Much to his relief, the silvernette was still asleep- his chest rising and falling in steady rhythm as he breathed.

He stalked over to the bed slowly and sank down onto the edge, watching his lover sprawled in peaceful slumber.

"Akira?" He called softly, stroking the silvernette's cool cheek to try and illicit some sort of response.

"Akira~"

"Mmmm...hmmm?" Came the intoned mumble response.

Naoya chuckled and bent down to brush his lips against his lover's.

"It's time to get up, lunch is ready~."

Eyelashes fluttered open, revealing a pair of cool grey eyes. They blinked slowly, trying to focus and make sense of their surroundings.

"Naoya-san...?" Akira questioned groggily, frowning and disorientedly glancing around his room.

"...What time is it?"

Naoya smirked at the cute, sleepy Akira and scooped him up into his strong arms.

"Time to get up love. It's nearly 2:30." He mumbled into the silvernette's neck, carrying him out of the room and into the hallway.

"Mmm, why didn't you let me sleep more? I'm tired~" Akira mumbled cutely, nuzzling his cheek against Naoya's shoulder and wrapping his legs around the elder's waist.

Naoya's heart melted, and he wanted nothing more than to just stay in bed and sleep all day with his adorable lover...but he knew that Akira was basically sleeptalking at this point.

 _He probably thinks this is a dream~_

"C'mon you. Your bratty little brother is gonna be awfully disappointed if his big brother doesn't eat the meal he prepared specially for him."

That woke Akira up.

"Hm, Naoya-san?" Akira questioned as he opened his eyes and lifted his face from the pillow of Naoya's shoulder.

Naoya chuckled a dropped a peck onto Akira's cheek.

"Yes love. It's time for lunch." He replied with another chuckle, setting Akira down on his own two feet and guiding him down the stairs.

The silvernette still remained a bit disoriented, but soon got the gist of what was going on when he entered the kitchen.

"A-chan! I..uh...made lunch..." Jutta announced with crooked grin, gesturing to the table behind him.

"Oh, Jutta..." Akira gasped as he saw all of Japanese dishes laid out on the table, steaming hot and looking absolutely delicious. "You made all of this?"

Jutta flushed and averted his eyes with a pout. "Well...I may have had some help..."

Naoya chuckled and Akira stared at him in surprise. "You helped him, Naoya-san?"

"Not much. Supervised, mostly." Naoya dismissed, pulling his lover over to the table with Jutta tailing closely behind.

The three sat down- with Naoya giving in as the elder and allowing Jutta to sit next to his brother- and gave thanks for the meal set before them.

Akira's heart swelled as he tasted each of the dishes that had been prepared.

"Do...you like them, A-chan?" Jutta asked hesitantly, eagerly awaiting the opinion of his brother.

"It's...incredible." Akira replied sincerely, savoring each bite he took with a nostalgic smile.

This feeling inside of his chest...he hadn't felt it in so long...

Not stress from school, anxiety from concealing his relationship, worry over taking care of his brother...

Just, simply... _happiness_.

Akira felt his eyes dampen at the prospect of the emotion.

 _If only our future could be like this...if everyday could be like this..._

The pain and turmoil from this morning seemed like a million miles away...and Akira knew that he would give anything to stay here in this moment, and prolong the inevitable...


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, how you all been? Are you ready for a new chapter~?**

 **Sorry for the wait, and hope you love it lots~~!**

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

The first sight that met Yukihiro's eyes upon waking was the color white.

Sterile, colorless, bland, white.

The older man frowned in confusion at what he soon discerned as the ceiling- slowly lifting his head to glance around the room.

 _Hospital.._.?

Yukihiro cringed at a dull pain that stemmed from his chest and reluctantly settled back against the pillows and tried to organize his thoughts.

 _That's right...I was arguing with Akira and then my chest started to hurt... I guess I must have collapsed...then the paramedics came and...they loaded me into the ambulance...I think I lost consciousness at that point_...

The dark haired man groaned slightly as he struggled to push himself into a more upright position, sitting up and resting against the backboard of the metal hospital bed.

Now with a better view of his surroundings, Yukihiro was able to glance around the room and take in his environment better. Though aside from a bedside table containing a glass of water and a remote to operate the TV mounted on the wall across from him, the room was tidy and sparse.

The older man sighed and sank back against the pillows just as a knock on the closed door sounded.

"Yukihiro-san, are you awake?"

The door cracked open and a nurse dressed in medical garb peeked her head into the room, glancing over the figure in bed with a brightened face.

"Ah, good! Aizawa-sensei will want to see you then!" The nurse replied cheerfully, not waiting for any response from the patient before shutting the door again.

Yukihiro glanced at the door in confusion and shook his head dismissively.

A few moments later, and another knock on the door broke his train of thought.

"Yukihiro-san, may I come in?"

"Uh, yes..." The dark haired man called out, wincing at his scratchy voice and rubbing his throat in discomfort.

The door opened and a young looking doctor stepped into the room- offering Yukihiro a gentle smile as he walked over to the foot-end of the bed- the door closing behind him with a ' _click_ '.

With his jet black hair and handsome facial features- gently accented by a pair of silver farmed glasses- it seemed more fitting for this man to be a model rather than a doctor.

"Hello, I'm Aizawa- the doctor that got assigned to treat you." The man explained with another charming smile as he bent down and grabbed the clipboard hanging from a hook at the foot-end of the bed.

Yukihiro nodded wordlessly in response, watching Aizawa scan through the papers of the clipboard quickly, nodding every so often.

"How are you feeling?" Aizawa asked amusedly, and Yukihiro felt himself stir in irritation.

What the hell kind of a tone was that to take while talking to someone who just suffered from, and could have died from, a heart attack?

"Just spectacular." The dark haired man returned shortly, not caring to keep the sarcasm from dripping out of his voice. Again though, he winced at the sound of his own voice and swallowed uncomfortably.

"There's some water on the table there, it should help your throat." Aizawa commented idly- not glancing up from his clipboard as he did so.

Yukihiro scowled in irritation but made no comment- reaching over with much effort and carefully grabbing the glass of water. As he assumed it would, the cool liquid rushing down his throat felt incredible, and immediately helped with the discomfort.

"So." Aizawa stated with a grin, flipping the papers of the clipboard back into place and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Diagnosis; you suffered from a heart attack at approximately 11:00 this morning."

Yukihiro nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Assumed catalysts were; excess stress, high blood pressure, and smoking." The doctor continued, ticking each one off on his finger as he listed them.

"Does that sound about right?"

Yukihiro scowled in disagreement.

"That's..."

The older man wanted to snap that that wasn't true. He wasn't stressed, he didn't have high blood pressure, and he most certainly did not smoke too much.

Aizawa however, merely chuckled at the adamant face that the older man was making.

"That's not true? Well, let me change the wordings a bit and see if you agree."

The doctor smirked and raised his first finger, tapping on it with the one opposite on his other hand.

"Have there been any events out of your ordinary schedule that have occurred his week?"

Aizawa raised a second finger and again, tapped on it.

"Have there been any instances this week where you've consumed a considerable amount of alcohol, smoked an excessive number of cigarettes, or ingested any other harmful stimulants or suppressants?"

Yukihiro's frowned deepened but he remained silent. Aizawa raised a final third finger.

"Lastly. Have there been any times this week where you've had to excessively raise your voice, involve yourself in any stressful situations, or place yourself into a position that made you emotionally distraught?"

That one hit too close home and Yukihiro shut his eyes as a few painful memories flooded his brain. With the several events that had occurred over the course of the last few days, he knew that all of those symptoms sounded uncomfortably familiar.

The doctor quirked an eyebrow arrogantly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not tryin' to pry anything out of you- I'm just trying to get you to be more self aware of your body. You're not at an age where you can deal with a lot of these things and not suffer some consequences." Aizawa stifled a chuckle and raised his hands defensively at the irritated glare that was thrown his direction.

Yukihiro sighed and rubbed at his temples.

"Well, at least you've still got people who care about your wellbeing." Aizawa continued seriously, turning a pointed look to the older male.

"There aren't very many people who are well-versed in the necessary First Aid needed to assist someone suffering a heart attack."

Yukihiro frowned, struggling to remember all that had happened in the heat of that moment. After Akira had confirmed his worst fears, he had felt a sharp pain in his chest and then...

He couldn't exactly remember what had taken place. Figures and details were fuzzy, and he could remember just barely being able to make out the sounds of people's voices.

"I don't...remember...exactly what happened..." Yukihiro frowned and shook his head.

Aizawa quirked a brow and shrugged his shoulders once again.

"Well, I wasn't there so I can't tell you exactly what happened, but from what I heard my cute kohai Shimikawa figured out what was happening and was able to stabilize you until the paramedics were able to come and bring you in here to the hospital."

Yukihiro frowned at the name.

"Shimikawa-kun?"

Aizawa nodded, and his face took on a look resembling that of a proud parent's.

"Mmhmm! Trained him myself!"

The doctor took no notice of the frowning Yukihiro and continued on.

"You must be happy to have such dependable relative."

At these words the older man froze, confusion striking him.

 _Relative_?

"Wha...no..." Yukihiro shook his head.

"Well, I was surprised myself. From what I had heard I thought that all of Shimikawa's relatives were deceased..."

Yukihiro continued to stare on in confusion while the young doctor continued to ramble on.

"Shimikawa called in a favor and asked me to personally look after you and take care of your treatment. Normally I work in surgery at the ICU, but I do occasionally help out in other departments when I'm needed...But for him to make that request to make sure that you got the best care...you must be truly loved."

The older man continued to frown in confusion.

"He's not...related to me in anyway...Shimikawa-kun, I mean."

"Oh?" Aizawa quirked a brow in surprise. "Does that mean that my cute kohai lied to me?"

His face took on an expression of great interest- lips quirking into a mischievous smirk.

"I wonder why that would be...But say then, if he's not related to you then how are you acquainted with him?"

Yukihiro's face immediately contorted into a scowl and he glanced around the room- eyes searching for something.

"Where's my phone? It was inside my jacket pocket...Wait, where are my clothes?"

"Hmm? Oh. I think the girls hung them up in one of the patient lockers- I'll tell one of them to go look for them when I leave." Aizawa commented dismissively, forgetting the question he had asked and turning back to glancing over the clipboard in his hands again.

"So, am I alright to be discharged now? What time is it anyways...?" Yukihiro turned an expecting look to the young doctor before glancing around the room in search of a clock.

"To answer your second question; it's currently 5:21." Aizawa replied after a quick glance to his sleek silver wristwatch.

"To answer your first question though, we'll need to keep you here at _least_ overnight to monitor your physical state and make sure that your heart is in perfect working order."

The young doctor took a pen out of the breast pocket of his crisp white lab coat and clicked it open, scribbling down several things on the top sheet of paper on his clipboard before reading it over and giving a satisfied nod.

Yukihiro frowned and opened his mouth in protest.

"But I'm fine- I don't need to be kept here any longer!"

Aizawa quirked an unimpressed brow at the childish statement and shook his head firmly.

"I'm sorry Yukihiro-san, but trust me- you need to stay here and let your body recuperate. If nothing else, keeping you here will at least force you to stay still and rest for once."

The older man frowned again but didn't raise his voice in complaint this time.

"It's decided then!" The doctor exclaimed with a happy smile. "I'll inform the nurses and have them deliver your clothes- they can get you your medications and a bite to eat as well..."

Aizawa walked toward the door and paused with his hand resting against it.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Uh, no...I don't think so.." Yukihiro replied with a sigh.

Aizawa smirked and gave a brief chuckle. "Alright then- I'll be back in a little later to check up on you again, and I'll send one of the nurses in with your things."

With that the raven haired doctor took his leave, pushing through the door and leaving the room in silence once again as it closed with quiet ' _click_ '.

Left with no other options, Yukihiro settled for slumping back against the pillows with a sigh, staring at the ceiling as a strange and overwhelming sense of anxiousness overcame him.

 _Damn. I haven't checked any of those documents from work since I went to Akira and Jutta's place...I told my secretary to fix my schedule to ensure that I wouldn't need to worry about submitting or checking in on anything while I was back here in Japan, but still..._

The dark haired man released an agitated sigh and scowled at the closed door.

 _Where's that damn nurse_? _Geez, at least if I have my phone I can check in on things...No helping it though...guess I could see what's on TV..._

With a relenting sigh Yukihiro carefully leaned over the bedrail and picked the remote up off of the bedside table- pushing the red button on the remote to turn the Television on.

 _Hmm...it's almost 6:00, right_? _The news should be on pretty soon- shouldn't it..._?

He flicked through the channels uninterestedly- passing through cooking shows, movies, infomercials and more before a childish cartoon suddenly caught his attention and he paused.

"Ah...this show..."

The cartoon on the screen featured colorful monsters, running around and chasing each other happily in an equally colorful environment.

Silly and nonsensical as the show was, it caused a pang of nostalgia deep in Yukihiro's chest.

 _Jutta and Hideyuki used to love this show when they were younger...even Akira who pretended to act mature and say he didn't like childish shows like that...I know that he liked watching it too._..

A sharp rap on the door brought the older man out of his musings and he quickly snapped to attention.

"Ah, yes? Come in!"

A plump, motherly looking lady with rosy cheeks dressed in nurse garb walked through the door, offering the bedridden patient a kind smile as she neared him.

"Aizawa Sensei told me to grab your things and bring them in for you." She gestured her arms forwards, showing his clothes that she hand slung over one of her arms, and a small plastic bag clutched in the other.

Yukihiro took the proffered bag and slipped his hand inside.

"You should find your cellphone, wristwatch, and wallet in there." The nurse called as she walked to the other side of the room- opening up a small closet there and hanging up the man's clothes that she had just brought with her. "Lemme know if you're missing anything, 'kay?"

Sure enough his phone, watch, and wallet were all in the plastic bag, just as the nurse had said. Yukihiro turned a polite smile and dipped his head towards the nurse.

"It seems everything is accounted for, thank you..."

The nurse returned a smile and a nod before her eyes flicked to the side, suddenly catching sight of what was in the TV screen.

"Oh~? You like _Silly Monster Friends_?" The nurse asked with a teasing smile.

"Ah, wha-? No, no! I- " Yukihiro stumbled over his words as his eyes flicked up to the TV screen and helplessly watched the scene playing out on the TV before him- a fuzzy purple and pink monster chasing a green and yellow striped one around, throwing a cake and hitting him square in the face with it.

Though it would have been _much_ worse had he actually had the volume turned up, he figured it was still _plenty_ embarrassing enough for a man in his forties to be caught watching a cartoon meant for young grade-school children.

"Now now, it's alright! I was just teasing~~" The nurse exclaimed with a chuckle- her rosy cheeks becoming more pronounced from the wide grin stretched across her face. "I have young ones too- that's why I know the show."

Yukihiro swallowed in an attempt to clear the embarrassed flush from his cheeks and nodded stiffly.

"I see." _Wait, too_?

"How old are yours?" The nurse gushed, looking at the older man expectantly.

"How old are...?" The dark haired man questioned hesitantly.

"Your kids, silly! You were watching the show just now because you're used to watching it with your kids, right?" The older woman exclaimed innocently with a chuckle- and Yukihiro knew there was no point in lying to her.

"...17...19...22..."

"Hmm, what was that?" The nurse asked curiously, apparently not hearing the vaguely mumbled answers.

"17, 19, and 22..." Yukihiro repeated slowly, staring at the bedsheets covering his lap in embarrassment.

The nurse's mouth made a small 'o', but quickly softened.

"Well...that just shows how much you love them and miss them then, right?" The nurse returned softly, favoring the older man with a sympathetic look.

Yukihiro frowned at his lap. He had expected at least some form of teasing- but what was with that sage advice? Actually- what was with _everybody_ today?

The man remained silent for a few more moments, so the nurse retreated quietly to the door.

"You must be hungry so I'll bring in some food, yeah? Also, we were given a contact number for your family to call when you woke up and were able to have visitors, so I can call and have them pay you a visit!"

Yukihiro's head shot up at that statement and he quickly shook his head. "No! No!"

The nurse shot him a bewildered look- surprised at his sudden outburst.

"No...? I thought...that you would want to see them?"

"Ah well, no it's just..." Yukihiro quickly shook his head with a sigh.

He wasn't ready fo face them all again.

He didn't want to see his son...his nephews...and he most certainly did not want to see that damned homo that was taking up residence with the two.

"I'm tired..." The older man finally offered, attempting to make his demeanor seem more exhausted and sickly. "It would only worry them to see me like this, so I think it would be best if they waited to come see me."

"Ah, alright. If that's what you think is best." The nurse nodded in understanding.

"I'll bring you in something to eat in the meantime, 'kay?"

Yukihiro offered a polite smile and dipped his head in response- waiting until the nurse stepped out and the door closed before his mask fell away and he grabbed his phone, frowning deeply.

Unlocking the phone with a few taps of his finger, the older man pressed the first button on his speed dial and held the phone to his ear.

 _"Yes, sir_?

"Takizawa. I'm at the Regional hospital in Tokyo near Chiba. I need you to come meet me here...there's...been a change of plans..."

 _"Alright. But sir, what happened_? _Why are you in the hospital_?

"Just...never mind that- I'll explain everything when you get here...take one of the private jets."

 _"Understood. I'm leaving right now. I don't think I'll be there until around 6:00 AM tomorrow though."_

"That's to be expected. Oh, and I also need you to draw up some paperwork for me as well..."

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

"Ughhh...what's taking them so long to call? What if something worse happened to Uncle? What if they're doing surgery on him now? Are you sure you gave that paramedic guy the right phone number? We should just go to the hospital and find out ourselves- "

" _Enough_ , Jutta. There's nothing we can do but sit here and wait for them to call." Akira reprimanded softly, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him.

"Akira's right, you know." Naoya chimed in, glancing up at the clock on the wall briefly.

"It's only 8:00, I suspect that they're just going to make sure he's stabilized and let him rest through the night. They'll most likely call us tomorrow morning and then you can go see how he's doing.

Jutta sighed at the information and pursed his lips in doubt.

"But what if something else _did_ happen to him?"

"Trust me, nothing happened to him." Naoya reiterated with a sigh. "Aizawa Sensei is the doctor that I've been training under during my interning, and I personally called in a favor and asked him to take on your Uncle's treatment himself. He'll receive nothing less than the best that way."

Jutta still looked unsatisfied with the answer, but relented with a nod.

"If anything _did_ happen, I would've already gotten a call from him." Naoya raised his cellphone and shook it for emphasis.

"Just trust that everything will be fine." Akira added softly, stroking Jutta's nape soothingly before rising from his seat at the table.

"I'm gonna make some tea...Naoya-san, do you want something to drink?"

"Mmm...could go for a nice cold beer right about now..." The elder muttered wistfully.

" _Naoya-san..._ " The silvernette berated tiredly.

"Haha, just kidding. I'll have some tea too."

"Jutta?" Akira turned a glance to his brother, but the younger was staring out the window with a pained look on his face.

Naoya reached across the table and flicked the redhead square on the forehead with no small amount of satisfaction, smirking wickedly as the boy snapped out of his trance and brought a hand up to his face angrily.

"The hell was that for?!" He snapped loudly, glaring at the leering grin of the older male.

"You were spacing out. Akira was talking to you."

Jutta turned and looked up to his older brother, cocking his head in question.

"I was just asking if you wanted something to drink." Akira repeated, looking over Jutta's face with a slight frown.

"You're not getting sick, are you? Your complexion doesn't look very good..." The silvernette walked back over and put a hand to Jutta's forehead- glancing over the redhead concernedly.

"Me? You're the one who looks like you're about ready to pass out on your feet!" Jutta shot back pointedly- grabbing Akira's hand away from his own forehead and rubbing his thumb over it briefly.

"Your hands are cold and clammy too!"

Naoya frowned and stood up from the table, cupping the silvernette's face in his hand and sweeping a thumb beneath his eye.

"You do look unusually pale...and you're getting dark circles here too..." The elder male frowned in concern and took a step backwards, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jutta threw the tall male an annoyed look, though relented slightly when he saw the male back away from his brother.

"I think with all the excitement that we've been through today, we should all just go to sleep and try to get a good night's rest." Naoya stated with a tired sigh.

"Good idea." Jutta stated happily, gesturing the older male towards the door rapidly.

"You can just be on your way- thank you for your help- and we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ah, but the last train has left." Naoya retorted in mock disappointment, turning a mocking smile to the younger boy.

"So it seems as though I'll have to take advantage of your generosity and hospitality and stay the night here!"

Jutta gaped and shook his head quickly.

"Nuh-uh! _A-chan_ ~~!" The teen pleaded, turning the best set of puppy dog eyes that he could manage towards his brother with a pitiful whimper.

"Jutta...after all Naoya-san has done for us today...it would be extremely rude to not let him rest here for the night." Akira responded quietly.

"But, but..." The redhead tried to think of another excuse as Naoya turned a positively gloating smirk towards him.

"Fine! But I wanna sleep with you, A-chan~" Jutta pouted and pulled his brother into a hug, returning Naoya's fading smirk with his own lethal one behind Akira's back.

"Wha-?! No! No! Absolutely _not_!" Naoya protested, wrenching Jutta's arms off of Akira and pulling his silver haired lover into his own embrace.

" _Oof_...Hey, stop it you two!" Akira protested, weakly pushing against the taller male's chest to dislodge his grip.

"Why do I need to sleep with either of you?"

"Hey, don't be mean A-chan~~" Jutta pouted, playfully tugging at his brother's arm. "It's been so long since we've slept together~!"

" _Jutta_..." Akira groaned.

"Well that's too bad." Naoya interrupted with a devilish smirk. "Cause I sleep with Akira _ALL_ the time~!"

The silvernette's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

" _Naoya-san_ , you- "

"Well you don't need to be sleeping with him anymore!" Jutta cut his brother off and shot the dark haired male a glare.

"Well it's up to _Akira_ , isn't it? I know he'd _much_ rather sleep with _me_ than- "

"Alright, that's enough you two!!" Akira finally snapped, pushing away from both of them and crossing his arms over his chest angrily.

"Sowwy, A-chan~" Jutta apologized and stuck his bottom lip out, apparently trying to get back on his brother's good side again by acting cute.

Naoya side glanced the teen and rolled his eyes at the obviousness.

Akira huffed and sent reproachful glares to both the males standing in front of him.

"You two are both acting like stubborn little children, so stop it. We'll each sleep in our own respective rooms and that's that. Naoya-san, I'll pull out the futon for you and you can sleep down here in the living room."

With that the silvernette turned and stalked gracefully up the staircase, presumably to get the aforementioned futon, while the two other males stood in kitchen- dumbstruck at the silvernette's abruptness.

"But, Akira..." Naoya pouted with a frown, sending his best ' _I'm sorry, please forgive me_ ' face to his lover when the silvernette strode back down the staircase- fluffy white futon under arm.

Akira pretended not to notice and strode through the kitchen and into the living room- unrolling the quilted futon into the middle of the room.

Jutta- apparently satisfied with his older brother's decision- sent one last smirk to the dark haired male before turning and ascending the staircase.

"Akira..." Naoya groaned, following the latter around the room as he shifted things around to accommodate for the futon.

"I'm sorry...just for tonight, please deal with it..." Akira apologized, sending his lover a slightly remorseful look.

Naoya scowled and crossed his arms as he continued to pout, opening his mouth to protest. However, Jutta took that inopportune moment to appear back in the living room- clad in his sleepwear of a loose tank top and his boxers.

"What's taking so long, A-chan?" The teen asked suspiciously, casting an accusatory glare towards Naoya.

"I'll be up in just a minute Jutta, I was just finishing setting the futon up." Akira replied calmly, kneeling down and smoothing the edge of the quilt.

Jutta rolled his eyes and tugged at his brother's arm.

"C'mon A-chan, that guy is old enough to set up a futon himself!"

Again, Naoya opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped as Akira was unceremoniously pulled up, spun around, and ushered into the kitchen by the teenager.

"Hey- Jutta!" Akira protested, but his words fell on deaf ears as he was dragged up the staircase by his younger brother.

 _Tsk...that annoying little brat..._ The dark haired male scowled and flopped grumpily onto the futon- dragging the blankets that Akira had laid there on top of himself with an unsatisfied huff.

 _Ugh, I should try to get some sleep..._

 **Xxxx -NxA- xxxX**

After rolling over several times in an attempt to make himself comfier- Naoya finally relented with a huff.

"...I can't sleep at all...What time is it...?"

He reached for his phone and squinted in the darkness to read the numbers on the screen.

"1:00 A.M..."

 _Ughhhhh...forget this..._

Mind made up, Naoya stood up and quietly crept into the kitchen and turned to the staircase- steeling himself as he carefully stepped up onto the first stair. He moved slowly to keep the stairs from creaking- and soon reached the top of the staircase.

The dark haired male paused to silently thanked whoever it was that decided to put Akira's bedroom first- and slowly opened the handle on the door and stepped inside.

Though the room was dark, Naoya was still able to make out the general objects in Akira's room and stumbled his way over to the bed where his lover lay- fast asleep.

Just seeing his partner looking so peaceful was enough to put his heart at ease, and Naoya knew he'd be able to easily fall asleep now. He quickly tore his shirt off up and over his head before making short work of his pants- stripping them off and leaving them in a puddle at his feet. Clad in only his boxers now, Naoya carefully lifted the covers up and slid into the bed- moving slowly to reduce the creaking noise and not disturb his lover.

The dipping of the bed seemed to be enough to rouse his light-sleeping lover though, who stirred and glanced around sleepily.

"Hmm...? Nao...ya...san?..." Akira yawned and rubbed at his eyes cutely as he stared blearily at his lover.

" _Shhh_...here- take off your shirt." Naoya reached forwards and tugged upwards on the hem of the silvernette's shirt.

"Neuh, iz _cold_..." Akira protested, but did as told and slipped his shirt off.

Naoya laid fully down on the bed and pulled Akira down with him- pulling the covers over both of them and spooning his lover from behind.

"That's better, now I can feel your skin..." The dark haired male purred into the crook of his lover's neck, tracing his fingers over the silvernette's lean abdomen gently.

Akira mewled in appreciation at the feeling, but suddenly jerked when his toes encountered something unexpected.

"Your feet are freaking cold." The silvernette mumbled crossly, moving away from his older lover.

"Fufu...Then you'll have to warm me up." Naoya mumbled back, playfully wrapping both his arms and legs around Akira and cuddling him closely.

"You're stifling me..." Akira grumbled in annoyance but made no move to shift away from the older male this time.

"...Akira?"

"...Yes?"

"Are you...afraid?" Naoya questioned softly, brushing his fingers over his lover's silver hair gently.

"...A-fraid..?" Akira returned hesitantly, suddenly weary at where the topic was heading- though he had an idea of what the older male was referring to.

"Of your Uncle...What he thinks of you- _us_?...What kind of face he'll make when you see him tomorrow?"

Akira squeezed his eyes shut and softly brushed his fingers against Naoya's.

"I am afraid...I'm _so_ terribly afraid..."

Naoya felt his heart clench and he nuzzled his cheek against his lover's soothingly.

"Don't worry...I'll always be here for you..." He whispered softly into Akira's ear, finishing the declaration with a gentle loving kiss to the silvernette's temple.

"I'm so glad...that I have you..." Akira murmured listlessly, already beginning to nod back off to sleep.

"When I'm...with you...I don't feel...so afraid..."

That, in Naoya's opinion, was about the most sincere love confession he had ever gotten from his lover. He held Akira even closer to himself and breathed in his scent- it never failed to calm him down and soothe him.

"Don't worry Akira. I won't let that damned Uncle of yours do anything to hurt you or make you cry..." Naoya whispered these final words into Akira's hair before nuzzling up to him and fading into a blissful, dreamless sleep...


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, let me first say that I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up. I knew what I wanted to write for this chapter, but I had been so busy that I hadn't had any time at all to write it up. Then summer started, and I was enjoying being able to do almost nothing for the first time in a while, so I kinda decided to take a slight hiatus from writing.**

 **Fear not, because I'm back in action now~! You guys may have noticed that I have a few more stories up and running now, so I'll be dividing up my time to keep the updates rolling for all of my stories now. I know this story doesn't have very many followers, but I thank and appreciate each one of you that take the time to read my story~! (And lots of love to the people that leave comments- seriously, I love you guys~ My favorite part of writing has always been reading comments! =))**

 **Alright, enough of the drama llama, cause that's not what you guys are here for! I tried to make the wait worth it by making this chapter longer than the others~ (Over 6,000 words, 13.5 pages on Word) So I hope you'll enjoy it and obsess over it~!**

 **Now let's get it rollin' with Chapter 13!**

Xxxx -NxA- xxxX

Soft, warm light bathed the corner of Akira's bed as the first rays of morning light streamed gently through the drapes of the silvernette's bedroom window.

Akira groaned at the early intrusion and stretched his arms over his head- _correction_ \- he _tried_ to stretch his arms over his head, however he soon came to realize that his entire body was being held tightly from moving. A quick glance down at his torso revealed a pair of strong arms that he knew all too well clinging tightly around his stomach and forearms. Careful to keep from moving too much, the silvernette slowly craned his neck around to peer at the peacefully sleeping face of his lover- silky black hair strewn across his pillow and part of his face as he breathed soundlessly.

The sight was a rare one for Akira- while he was perfectly capable of getting up on time for early classes, the silvernette always preferred sleeping in whenever he had a day or weekend off. Naoya, on the other hand, always seemed to be wired to wake up at the same time every morning- usually around 6 or 7- meaning that he was up and ready for the day with breakfast on the table before Akira had even begun to think about lifting his heavy eyelids and forcing himself out of the warm confines of his bed.

Akira turned his head back and snuggled into his pillow, blearily glancing at the digital clock on his nightstand.

 _8:30...For Naoya-san to sleep this long...I can't imagine how tired he must be..._

A slight groan pulled the silvernette from his musings and he glanced back just in time to see Naoya blink open his eyes with a yawn.

"Mmm...wha' time's it?..."

Akira allowed a flitting smile to grace his lips at the cute sleepiness of his lover. While he'd never actually say it out loud, moments like these always seemed to pull a smile from him as he marveled at how childlike and cute the older male could be.

Akira gently pushed himself up and slowly turned around in Naoya's arms, resting his head softly against the older's chest.

"Time to keep sleeping~" The silvernette murmured, closing his eyes and letting the steady rhythm of Naoya's heartbeat fill his ears and soothe his thoughts away.

Naoya glanced down in slight surprise at the fluff of silver hair. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Hmm? Why'd you say that...?" Akira mumbled, lifting an eyelid to peek through his silver fringe at his lover.

Naoya shook his head in response, smiling contentedly. "As long as you're feeling fine~"

Akira felt his eyelids start to droop again, and suddenly the sensation of something large and warm was rubbing his head- caressing and playing with his hair gently. The feeling of his lover's hands was one that he'd come to know all too well from years spent with Naoya. While he'd originally been against any sort of physical contact the older male tried to make with him, time had allowed him to gradually not only adjust and accept the attention, but even start to offer his own.

A few moments passed before Naoya gradually coaxed his eyes open again and squinted up at the clock on his nightstand. _8:45_

"Hmm~ Well as lovely as staying in bed all day with you does sound," Naoya purred lowly, his voice husky with evidence of just waking up. "-We really should get ready for the day. I think we'll be able to visit your Uncle in the hospital today."

Naoya saw silver eyelashes flutter open before he felt the weight on his chest shift as Akira lifted his head, turning away from the older male's blue eyes and choosing instead to stare at the wall.

"...Right. We should...go see Uncle..." The soft voice of the silvernette was barely above a whisper.

Naoya frowned and leaned over his lover's head, resuming his earlier petting and caressing before ghosting his fingers over the pale skin of Akira's cheeks. "...Are you sure you're alright?"

Deep concern laced the tone of the older male's voice as he stared at the face of his lover.

"M'fine." Akira mumbled back, finally lifting his head off of Naoya's chest and returning it to his own pillow as he shifted to turn around and face his back to his lover. "...Just tired..."

The older male stared in silence at the younger's lean back, pursing his lip to keep a sigh from tumbling out of his lips.

"...Akira...you know you can talk to me when something's wrong..."

Silence.

"C'mon~ Now your _Tsun_ side is acting up again, show me some more of your _dere_ side~"

Akira scowled at the wall and pulled the pillow out from underneath his head, chucking it behind him with agitation. He felt a small amount of satisfaction when he heard the sound of impact, followed shortly by ' _oof_ ', but didn't turn around to investigate further.

"Wha- Hey! Akira, come back~" Naoya called with a laugh, throwing the remaining covers off of his body and padding boxer-clad down the hallway.

The silvernette pointedly ignored his lover and strolled into the bathroom, turning around to shut the door behind him.

"Akira~" Naoya complained with a pout, sticking his hand in the doorframe to prevent the bathroom door from being closed on him. "Why are trying to keep me out~?"

"I'm entitled to take showers on my own." Akira replied monotonously, rolling his eyes and pushing against the door.

The older male quickly dislodged his hand from being smashed by the door as it swung smoothly shut, leaving him leaning against the wall in the hallway.

 _He didn't lock it though~_

Naoya smirked and slowly reached down for the handle, trying to be as quiet as possible so his lover wouldn't hear him. Before he could even place a finger on it however, there was suddenly a sharp ' _click_ ' from the other side.

"Akira!" Naoya protested, honestly sounding flabbergasted when the noise sunk in. "Did you seriously just lock me out of the bathroom? What did _I_ do~?"

It appeared as though he wouldn't receive an answer though, for the sound of running water soon filled his ears.

Put-out and astounded that his lover was already annoyed with him this early in the morning, Naoya scowled and strode back to Akira's bedroom to throw on a pair of sweatpants. While he didn't stay over at Akira's apartment often- Akira spent the night far more often at his place where they had nothing but privacy (Well, _did_ until a certain cousin moved in...), Naoya felt it only appropriate to keep some of his things here with his lover. A toothbrush, slippers, a few different outfits, random odds and ends here and there- the older male had come to accumulate a small mass of possessions that he kept safe at this 'second home', if he could call it that.

Times like these were the perfect example as to why it was convenient- and as Naoya dug through a drawer in the silvernette's dresser that he had claimed for his own, he wondered idly to himself how Akira had been able to keep Jutta from finding all of the things he had stored in their house.

"Hmm, I guess it doesn't really matter either way~" Naoya mumbled to himself, donning a pair of baggy sweatpants that hung loose around his hips. He waltzed back to the bedroom door and glanced at his reflection in a mirror on the wall, taking a moment to tie up part of his hair so that it no longer clung to his face. Smiling mischievously, he turned partially and glanced at his back in the mirror. Though some were faded and barred no more than a slight pink line, there were still many dark red scratch marks covering his shoulders and the better part of his entire upper back. The evidence of their lovemaking was clear as day on his body, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

 _Heh heh, perfect~ Nothing better to piss off Jutta~_

With his mood lifted a bit, Naoya exited his lover's bedroom and, with one final glance to the closed bathroom door, made his way down the staircase.

"Coffee, Coffee, Coffee~~" The dark haired male hummed happily as he strode down into the kitchen. He stopped however, when he saw the person he wanted to see least- _Well_ , maybe _second_ least- in the morning.

"The fuck are you lookin at?" Jutta snapped irritably the moment the older male laid eyes on him.

Naoya's gaze darkened and he immediately felt his mood shift from decent to extremely annoyed.

" _Don't even go there._ " The older male's baritone voice dropped to an even deeper octave as he turned a cool gaze down at Jutta. "You have no idea the shit that I've gone through to deal with you and that damned Uncle of yours. The least you could do in return is spare me from having to listen to your annoying voice."

Jutta winced slightly and slunk back into the counter at the intensity of the dark haired male's gaze. "J-just because you were a decent human being and did the right thing by taking care of Uncle- don't act like you're some kind a saint or something!"

"You little- " Naoya seethed, barely restraining himself from chucking something at the teen's head. He dropped his head and released a sigh to calm his temper. "If you didn't mean so much to Akira, I would've left you on your own and taken him away with me by now." He mumbled bitterly.

Jutta scowled at the words. "The hell is that supposed to mean you self-righteous bastard?! A-chan is a person with his own free will- don't act like he's someone that you can control!"

Naoya raised a brow at the challenging words- feeling somehow less pissed off and more like showing off.

"I've known Akira for a long time- he stresses out about enough stuff already, but then you have to go and multiply his stress tenfold. If he wasn't such a devoted brother that cared so much about raising you, then I would've whisked him away from all of the things that are stressing him out and make it so that he can only look and think about me, for now and forever." He declared smugly, raising an eyebrow as if daring Jutta to challenge him.

"I know exactly what it is that Akira wants, what he desires, and most of all, what he _needs_. You and that Uncle are _not_ required on any of those lists."

Jutta gaped at the older male as his face flushed angrily. "I can't believe my brother would ever have any kind of relations with the likes of you- you're despicable!"

Naoya stared cooly back as a snarky smirk tugged at his lips. "Oh that's where you're wrong~ See, Akira and I have very deep _relations_ \- _every single night_ "

The fresh aroma of coffee entered the older male's nostrils, so he turned to finally direct his attention towards the whole reason why he had come down in the first place- coffee.

With Naoya now facing the opposite direction, Jutta couldn't help but catch sight and stare at the countless angry scratch marks decorating the older male's tanned back.

"You're...horrible.." The teen spat out weakly, his face draining of color suddenly.

Naoya turned back around to face Jutta, coffee mug in hand, and smirked mischievously. "I think we should have a bit of a biology lesson today, what do you think Jutta-kun~?"

Jutta couldn't shake his head fast enough, but Naoya tutted him- wagging a finger scoldingly. "Of course you do~ Now...do you know how a castration is performed ~?"

The redhead's eyes went wide as Naoya grabbed a nearby steak knife. "Now first you- "

"AAAA-CHAAAAAANNNNNNN!!"

Jutta made a mad dash for the staircase at the precise moment that Akira appeared at the bottom step- dressed in casual wear with hair slightly damp from his shower.

"What's going on down here?"

The silvernette's voice was tired sounding- he seemed to be slightly out of it as he glanced around the sparse kitchen questioningly.

" _A-chan~!!!_ " Jutta wailed, throwing his arms around his brother's neck. "That bastard was tryin' to cut my dick off!"

The teen fake-sobbed into his brother's shoulder, and Naoya took that opportunity to skillfully place the knife back into the counter without being seen.

"Naoya-san..."

"Oh come on Akira~ Do you really think I would do something like that~?"

"Of course he would that bastard! A-chan, don't you believe me~?"

"Honestly you two, grow up..." The silvernette heaved an annoyed sigh and lightly brushed Jutta off- trudging miserably over to the coffee pot with his head cradled in one of his hands.

The pair gazed over at Akira worriedly.

"Hey, A-chan you okay?"

"Akira?"

"Ah, I'm fine...just have a headache..." Akira mumbled back quietly.

Naoya frowned and took a step closer, reaching out to rest the back of his hand against his lover's cheek. "Your complexion doesn't look too good...and your cheeks feel warm..."

Akira automatically leaned into the cool touch of the older male's large hand for a moment before catching himself and straightening up with a shake of his head. "I told you I'm fine..."

"You're sure you're not getting sick, A-chan?" Jutta questioned worriedly.

The silvernette sent both the other males a weak glare. "Like I _said_ , I'm _fi_ \- "

 _Ring...Ring...Ring..._

Akira's retort was cut short by the sudden sound of a phone ringing.

"Eh...Oh, it's mine..." Naoya mumbled in confusion, reaching into his pants pocket and retrieving the vibrating cellphone. He glanced at the caller ID in annoyance before his expression changed to one of attentiveness.

He quickly answered and raised the phone to his ear. "Yes, Shimikawa speaking..."

 _"Ah, Naoya-chan~ How's my cute kohai today~?_ The upbeat and chipper voice that responded keyed Naoya in that this wasn't an emergency call, and he couldn't help but click his tongue in annoyance.

"I'm doing fine, Aizawa-sensei..." The dark haired male replied tiredly, strolling into the living room to continue the call.

Laughter burst out from the other end of the phone.

 _"Don't think I didn't hear that, Naoya~ I'll make sure to make a note of your attitude when I observe you doing your rounds~"_

Naoya scowled at the wall and willed himself to keep from releasing an agitated sigh. "Was there something that you needed, Sensei? I can't imagine you called me without having a purpose..."

 _"Eehh~? Do I need a reason to check on my favorite kohai~?"_

"Sensei, please..."

Aizawa huffed through the phone, and Naoya could imagine him pouting his lips in a way that was far unbecoming for a man of his age and looks.

 _"Alright, Fine. Yes, the reason why I called you was to tell you that I got your Uncle's case last night and personally looked into it like you asked me to."_

"... _My_ Unc- Oh, yes of course. And?" Naoya internally cringed, he had forgotten that he told Aizawa that Akira's Uncle was actually his own. He had used it as leverage to get Aizawa to agree to take on his case, but...

 _"Haha, how cruel Naoya- did you forget about your dear Uncle in the hospital already~?"_

Naoya bit his lip. He had a bad feeling that his lie had already been found out. "Of course I didn't..."

 _"Ah, my cute kohai~ If you think you can pull off a lie like that to me, you're a hundred years too early~"_

 _Shit_.

"Sensei, I can explain- "

"Don't worry about it- I'll accept your apology and explanation about it later when you come in to see him." The doctor returned silkily, and Naoya actually shuddered at the tone. _For now know that he's doing far better, and has been given a few medications to assist with his pain and strength. Other than that he just needs rest, so feel free to come visit him when you see fit~"_

"...Right..."

 _"Alright then, I look forward to your visit~_ ' _Click_ '

The line went dead and Naoya pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at it with a mixed look of annoyance and dread.

"Great..."

The dark haired male stalked back to the kitchen where Akira and Jutta remain conversing quietly- most likely to keep from disrupting while he was on the phone. The pair glanced up in unison as he re-entered the room.

"That was Aizawa-Sensei, the doctor that I asked to be in charge of your Uncle while he's in the hospital.." Naoya explained, drawing nods from the other two males. "According to him, your Uncle is in a stable condition right now and is simply staying for rest and observation. There doesn't seem to be anything anything else wrong with him physically, so you're allowed to go in and see him whenever."

Akira breathed a shaky sigh of relief, and Jutta grinned broadly.

"Alright then! What're are we waiting for? Let's go!" The redhead exclaimed urgently, running to his bedroom and messily throwing on a sweatshirt as he jogged back to them.

Naoya glanced at Akira for affirmation, but the silvernette looked hesitant.

"A-chan, c'mon!" Jutta urged again, pulling on his brother's arm lightly. "You wanna see Uncle too, don't you?"

Akira bit his lip, feeling a swirling mix of confusing emotions. "I...don't think...he wants to see me though..."

"What? Of course he does!" The teen protested, frowning in confusion. "We're family- we should all care about each other."

The silvernette looked slightly doubtful, but begrudgingly nodded his head despite himself. "Alright then...let's go."

"If you hurry now you can catch the train that leaves in 8 minutes." Naoya replied with a quick glance to his watch.

Akira met his eyes with a slightly desperate look. "You're not coming..?"

Naoya's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Eh...well...I thought that I might just make things worse...but...if you _want_ me to come I will..."

Jutta scowled in displeasure, but Akira nodded his head.

"Alright...just let me just go get dressed first then." The dark haired male murmured, turning and stalking up the staircase.

"Where is he going?" Jutta asked suspiciously, glaring at the retreating form of the older male as he climbed the staircase.

"To get dressed..." Akira replied monotonously.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Obviously, but _where_ specifically. "

"... _Where do you think_..." The silvernette replied petulantly.

"...You're not telling me that you actually let him keep clothes here, are you?!"

" _Enough_ Jutta...It's none of your business..."

" _None of my busi_ \- A-chan! If it concerns you then of course it's my business!"

Akira sent his brother a withering look, but thankfully Naoya took that opportunity to appear back in the kitchen before Jutta could get another word in.

Jutta scrutinized the older male's attire, and sure enough- it was a different outfit then the one he had worn the previous day- confirming Jutta's suspicions of the older male keeping clothes at their house. _Now he just had to find out where..._

Naoya raised an eyebrow at Jutta's staring, but chose not to comment on it. "Alright then, I suppose we should get going."

Akira nodded his head in agreement and dragged Jutta away from glaring at the dark haired male and into the genkan to put his shoes on.

 _Hmph, I'll find where that bastard is keeping his clothes and burn them all..._

The redhead sulked and moodily slipped his worn out red Converse on. Akira was quick to do the same, slipping his feet into one of his favorite pairs of brown loafers.

"...Akira?" Naoya suddenly questioned, surveying the genkan with a frown.

"Yes?" The silvernette answered, glancing up from his sitting position on the entry step.

"...Where are my shoes...?"

Akira frowned and glanced around and mimicked his lover's sweeping gaze around the entry. "I'm...not sure...They we're sitting here next to mine before, weren't they?"

Jutta's ears picked up their conversation and he struggled to hold down the laugh that threatened to bubble up in his chest. _That's right, I almost forgot...I dumped that bastard's shoes in the trash that night didn't I~..._ (Refer to Chp. 7)

The dark haired male frowned as his gaze was drawn toward the unusually quiet teen. " _Jutta_."

The redhead flinched and glanced up at the older male innocently. "...Yes~?"

"Where are my shoes?"

"Haha... _About that_ "

Xxxx -NxA- xxxX

"Here's the paperwork that you asked for, sir..." A sharp dressed man in a suit handed over a Manila envelope to the bedridden older male.

It was 8:00 AM by the time the mysterious man landed in Japan and rode a cab to the hospital, immediately seeking out his bedridden boss.

"Ah, thank you Takizawa. I had hoped that it wouldn't have to come to this, but after seeing the mental state of that poor boy...Well, I have no choice..." Yukihiro pulled a stack of papers out of the folder and flipped them methodically, holding his head in his hand as he glanced over them carefully.

The man dipped his head in response, offering no return comment.

"The flight here wasn't bad?" The older male asked slowly, not taking his eyes off of the papers on his lap.

"Not at all." Takizawa replied monotonously. "Taking the private jet helped reduce the flying time immensely, but unfortunately we seemed to have some problems with weather, as to my delay getting here..."

Yukihiro finally broke from his stiff face and chuckled. "Ever the dutiful secretary as always, Takizawa."

The secretary bowed again, shaking his head slightly. "It's nothing, sir."

' _Knock, knock_ '

The sound of knocking on the door drew the attention of both the men, and Yukihiro quickly slipped the stack of papers back into their envelope, handing it then back to Takizawa.

"...Come in..."

"Hello Yukihiro-san, how are you feeling this morning~?" The silky smooth voice of Aizawa Sensei called energetically as he strode through the door.

"...Ah...Just fine, Sensei..." Yukihiro answered back with a polite dip of his head, trying his best not to scowl at the bright smile pasted on the charismatic doctor's face.

Aizawa chuckled lightly at the older man's subdued attitude and flipped through the sheets on the clipboard he had brought with him- apparently not minding the new face of Takizawa standing stoically next to the hospital bed.

"Well, it looks like your vitals are looking stable- heartbeat is steady and rate looks normal...I'd say that after a few more preliminary checks, and providing that you're on your best behavior this afternoon, you may be able to be discharged today~"

Yukihiro pasted what he thought to be an appreciative expression on his face. "I see...thank you for taking care of me."

"Of course, don't mention it~" The doctor returned with an easy smile, glancing down as something at his waist lit up and vibrated suddenly. "Ah, sorry I just came by for a quick stop- I'm being buzzed to a different room. I'll come back in a little bit to check up on you again more thoroughly and see if we can't get some discharge papers drawn up, yeah?"

Aizawa waved and left the room as quickly as he had appeared, leaving the entire space once again, silent.

"He sure is... _interesting_..." Takizawa murmured for lack of better words.

The bedridden older man gave a slight eye roll and sigh. "Yes, he is isn't he..."

A moment of silence passed before the secretary braved himself to talk again.

"So sir, about...the paperwork you had me bring with..." Takizawa hesitated in uncertainty.

"You're wondering why I need it?" Yukihiro asked with a slightly pained sigh.

The secretary bowed his head. "Forgive me, it's not my place to be questioning such things."

The older man shook his head, dismissing Takizawa's apologetic bowing with a wave of his hand.

"The reason why I need is because- " ' _Knock, knock_ '

Yukihiro sighed and glanced up at the door with an slightly agitated scowl. "Yes? Come in..."

The older man expected to see that annoying raven haired doctor again, or at least a nurse to force him to take some pills- but to his surprise a boyish figure with red hair suddenly peeked through the door as it inched open a crack.

"...Uh, Uncle...?"

"Jutta?"

The door opened further and Jutta walked into the room, glancing over at the man in the hospital bed with a pained expression. "Hey, I came to visit...How are you feeling, Uncle...?"

Yukihiro propped himself up against the back of the bed with a smile and gestured for Jutta to sit down in a seat to him.

"I'm doing just fine. I look worse than I feel, trust me." Yukihiro offered with a chuckle when he noticed Jutta glancing around at all of the beeping hospital monitors dubiously.

The teen sunk down slowly into the chair and his eyes wandered a path around the room until they suddenly landed on the suit-clad man standing a few feet away on the opposite side of the hospital bed. "W-woah! Who're you?!"

Takizawa glanced at Yukihiro for a nod of permission before stepping forwards and offering a business card to the boy. "Takizawa. I'm Yukihiro's secretary."

Jutta looked at the card in slight amazement before glancing up at the man. "Wow, you sure don't look like a secretary- I thought you were some kinda loan shark or yakuza..."

Takizawa sputtered in disbelief and Yukihiro let out a bark of laughter. "Haha! Ah Jutta, your sense of imagination never ceases to amaze me..."

Jutta blinked up innocently at his Uncle. "Eh? Seriously though, there's not one thing about him that says; _'Look at me! I'm a regular ole secretary that does boring office work and takes phone calls!'_ , right?!"

Yukihiro released another laugh and Jutta continued in all seriousness.

"I mean c'mon, you didn't even list a first name on your business card! What kind of a person acts like that?! ' _My name is Takizawa- just Takizawa. I don't need a first name because it sounds cooler if I only go by a last name.'_ " He deepened his voice and pretended to mimic Takizawa, drawing an unending roar of laughter from his Uncle.

"Incredibly amusing..." The secretary grumbled dryly, rolling his eyes as his boss continued to laugh as though it was the funniest thing that he had ever heard.

Yukihiro wiped tears of mirth away from his eyes as his laughter finally faded to a chuckle. "Well, he isn't wrong you know, Takizawa. You aren't exactly the most... _normal_ looking secretary..."

Takizawa looked slightly offended at the remark, and crossed his arms over his chest with a slight huff. "I've worked for you for over 12 years, and this is the first time that I've ever heard anything of the sort..."

Jutta giggled and wiped tears from his own eyes. "Ah, you just have a juxtaposition- you look one way on the outside and that's what everyone thinks you're like- but you really have a whole different personality on the inside...That's how A-Chan is too..."

At the mention of his oldest nephew, the older man froze slightly- sighing painfully as memories of the past day came rushing back to him.

"Is A-ch-...Akira here...?"

The redhead looked up at his Uncle with an unreadable expression and nodded slowly. "He's out in the lobby...He got a call from Hide-nii and told me to come and see you and he would come when he was finished talking..."

"...I see..."

Jutta stared at his hands in his lap and paused, frowning. "Uncle...?"

"Yes, Jutta?"

"Are you...mad at A-chan and Hide-nii...for falling in love with other guys?" The boy stared at his Uncle imploringly.

Yukihiro sighed heavily. "...I- "

Another rush of painful memories bombarded his mind, and he shut his eyes and gripped a hand over his chest as one of the monitors started to beep louder than it had before.

"Sir, please try to calm down. Your blood pressure and heart rate are spiking too high." Takizawa finally stepped forward after remaining silent for the duration of the last few minutes- grabbing a glass of water off of the nightstand and passing it to his boss. "Here."

The older male accepted the glass and brought it to his lips, swallowing some of the water before taking a few more deep breaths to even out his heart rate again. "Ah...thank you Takizawa..."

Jutta looked down guiltily. " 'm sorry Uncle..."

Yukihiro softened and reached a hand over to pat the boy's head. "Don't be sorry Jutta...you haven't done anything wrong..."

The redhead nodded but pursed his lips. "I...don't want you to be upset with A-chan and Hide-nii though..."

The older man gazed sadly at his nephew. "Only time will tell how things are going to change..."

The room lapsed into silence, and Yukihiro remained stroking the nape of his nephews neck soothingly while Takizawa watched onwards.

 _'...knock...knock...'_

Jutta's head snapped up at the feather-light knocking on the door. Yukihiro as well glanced up, tensing slightly as he drew in a breath. "...Come in."

An all too familiar mop of silver hair poked through the door, stepping just far enough into the room to let the door close. Akira remained next to the closed door, staring at the floor and biting his lip before chancing a glance up at the hospital bed where the older man lay.

"H-hello Uncle." He greeted with a bow of his head, turning his eyes immediately to the floor again.

Yukihiro's heart ached at the anxiousness that the silvernette was displaying. _You don't have to look so scared, Akira..._

"A-chan."

The silver mop lifted up and tentative gray eyes glanced at the older man. "...Y-yes...?

The older male beckoned his eldest nephew forward with his hand, holding it out as the younger male slowly walked toward him.

"Everything is alright, there's no need to be so scared." He calmly soothed, holding Akira's cool hand in his own once the silvernette had walked close enough for him to reach it.

Takizawa quietly backed away from the bed, deciding to give his boss some privacy, and swiftly exited the room to stand watch outside.

Tears started to well up in Akira's colorless grey eyes, and he knelt down beside his Uncle's bed as they threatened to overflow. "B-but because of me..."

Jutta gazed worriedly at his older brother, not used to seeing him act so scared and vulnerable before.

Yukihiro patted and stroked Akira's silky silver hair in a loving way, feeling the younger male shake as muffled sobs escaped his lips. "Akira...I want you to know that everything I do- have ever done, or will ever do...I will always do so thinking about what is best for my children- you, Jutta, and Hideyuki..."

The older male sighed softly and continued stroking the silvernette's hair, gazing off at the wall with a distant look in his eyes. "When I found out that Hideyuki was dating another boy, I thought he was doing so as a way to act rebellious. I wasn't there to help raise him properly when he was younger, so I thought that may have been a way that he was trying to get back at me now that he's older...When I sat down and discussed things we Hideyuki, he was adamant that he was in love- and _only_ in love with that boy Nemugasa...Well, as I decided...Hide is young, so I don't want to be as hard on him, and I decided to not discuss the matter with him further..."

Jutta frowned and listened intently as his Uncle continued talking.

"Akira, you've always been like a son to me- I've never thought of you as anything less than my own...Though I regrettably made some foolish decisions when you three were younger and missed a good part of your important adolescent years, I still want to be here for you as your father to help guide and protect you and watch you grow...I know that you're smart, your studies are going phenomenally and you're well on your way to finishing law school like you planned...For that, I'm indescribably proud Akira."

Yukihiro stopped stroking his nephews hair, and Akira finally glanced up at the older man- wiping his damp cheeks with the sleeves of his sweater.

"You have so much potential, and your future is undoubtably going to be bright and grand." The older man paused for a moment and heaved a small sigh before locking eyes with the silvernette. "All of the work that you've done...all of those long hours studying...all of the blood, sweat, and tears that you've put in to make it up to this point in your life...it could all be destroyed in an instant...with just one wrong choice...the choice to be with somebody that you should never be with..."

Akira gasped and covered his mouth- another wave of tears blurring his vision as small sobs shook his body. "U-Uncle..ple.. _please_...do...n't.."

"It's not normal, Akira...Law, order, and society says it all..." Yukihiro continued firmly. "Choosing to be together with another male will ruin you...for the rest of your life...You'll never be able to fit in...You'll be looked at differently, no matter where you go...I don't want my sons to be ridiculed against, and hated...People who are different like that are also the prime subjects for violence...What if one day somebody saw you two walking together and decided to attack you? It happens...all the time..."

Akira shook his head violently, sobbing and silently begging his Uncle to finish his tirade of cruel words.

"Uncle, _stop_!" Jutta finally spoke up, tears glistening in his own eyes as he listened to the horrifying truth spilling out of his Uncle's mouth.

"Takizawa." The older male cleared his throat and called for his secretary.

The door swung open and the stoic suit-clad male strode back into the room, the door closing softly behind him.

"Yes, sir?"

"The envelope." Yukihiro opened his palm and Takizawa placed the Manila envelope in it.

"W-what's that..?" Jutta questioned shakily as he watched his Uncle open the envelope and take out a stack of papers, sifting through them until he stopped at a particular one. Akira glanced up through tear-stained lashes, and his breath nearly stopped when he saw the certificate that the older man was holding.

"This, Jutta, is your certificate of adoption." Yukihiro replied calmly, turning it over for the teen to see. "When your father, my brother, died, I took full custody of you two and legally adopted you both. Since then, in addition to just being your surrogate father, I've also been your legal guardian."

Jutta looked at the certificate and nodded with a slight frown, passing it back to his Uncle.

"Yeah, but why are you bringing that up now..?"

The older male sighed. "Since Akira is a legal adult, I no longer have legal authority over him aside from being his adopted father on paper- so I can't keep him with close to me if he doesn't want to be." He stopped and turned his gaze to Jutta.

"Jutta, since you're not of legal age yet, my rights as legal guardian over you are still full fledged."

"What...are you saying...?" The teen asked slowly, turning a panicked look down to his older brother. "A-chan, w-what does he mean?!"

Akira shook his head and sobbed through his hand. "P-please...Uncle, pl-ple...ase...don't...!"

Yukihiro's heart clenched in pain at the sight of Akira crying so fiercely, but he clamped down on his sensibility and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Akira, but you leave me no choice..."

He turned to Jutta, who stared teary-eyed back.

"Jutta, as of today I'm reinstating my claims as legal guardian and taking custody of you...You're coming to live with me now."


End file.
